My Darling Emiko II: The Fox and The Dog
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY DARLING EMIKO please read My Darling Emiko first! Emiko is back and badder than ever along with some new members of the Inu gang! PG13 just incase! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Aiko & Kurama

Emiko sat in Keade's hut with her legs crossed, and her eyes closed. Her now large belly rested on her lap. Once done meditating, she proceeded towards the door. As soon as she was outside, a voice called "What do you think your doing?"

Emiko turned around to face an InuHanyou in a fire rat red kimono. He had the same white ears and hair Emiko had, and a tattered looking sword at his side. A rosary hung around his neck, and his golden eyes stood out most of all.

"Daddy," Emiko whined "I can't stand sitting around here all day! It's boring! I need excitement...a thrill...a nice hunt at the least seeing as you took my Kwan dao away!"  
"No," Inuyasha replied sternly "Not in your condition."

"Dad, it's ok for me to walk outside! Why are you acting like I have 3 days to live or something?"

"There are lots of dangers! You know the jewel is here, and youkai will stop at nothing to get to it! I'm not letting them get anywhere near you, and that's final."

"You know what dad? Your right. I don't I look like a sitting duck inside of the of the same hut all day. No one would _ever_ thing about lighting it on fire, or smashing it, or just blowing it up!" Emiko pressed on sarcastically.

"Very funny. Get back inside anyway. It's going to be dark soon, and it's getting cold."

"Brr." she said sarcastically. Refusing to give up, she pressed on "You do know that tonight's the new moon, right?"

"Yea, and?" he said, clearly not wanting to be reminded.

"_And, _I think I should be able to get out a little bit. I'm going to die if I stay locked up!" she argued.

"Don't even joke like that." Huyana came almost out of nowhere.

"Well I'm going to" she pouted

"No your not." He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead "How about tomorrow morning? The sun is setting and you turn human tonight-" Huyana stopped there. He took a whiff of the air and growled. "Get in the hut, now!" he commanded. Emiko took a quick whiff and got inside quickly.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha snarled.

"Why little brother, how are you?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, clearly not caring. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere from the tree line.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled and grabbed Tetsuiga.

"To speak to Emiko, but she's not in a good state." He said, and turned and left.

"Get back here and fight you coward!" Inuyasha yelled after him. A scream was heard from he hut. Out of instinct, Huyana and Inuyasha ran towards the hut. They were stopped by a Taiyijin at the door.

"You can't come in." Sango said.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha replied angrily. The scent of sweat and blood filled the air.

"Emiko's in labor?" Huyana said more to himself.

"Yes." Sango replied, "You 2 are to wait out here. Miroku and Shippo are getting herbs for Kaede. They should be back shortly." Sango walked back inside the hut, leaving a stressed Kitsune and worried hanyou outside.

Over the next 5 minuets, more screams emitted from the hut. The sun had completely set over the horizon, and the last few rays died away. Inuyasha's hair turned black, his eyes dimmed to brown, his ears sunk to the sides of his head, and his fangs and claws dulled.

The screams from the hut that were once controlled and strained were now shrill and full of pain.

In the Hut

Emiko had another contraction. Since she was part demon, she was able to scream only half of what she felt. But since she turned human, she couldn't hold back. Emiko was shocked by her sudden labor. She wasn't supposed to give birth for another 4 days. "Push" Kaede told her. Emiko squeezed Kagome's already blue hand, and blacked out.

When Emiko awoke, she was laying against someone's strong chest. She breathed in the scent; it was Huyana. She opened her eyes to see that he was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"You did so well." Huyana said when he saw her awake. Emiko smiled when Huyana told her it was a girl. She took the child into her arms and a tear slid down her face. She had white dog-ears on her head, golden eyes, and her mother white fluffy tail.

"You need to name her." Huyana said softly.

"Aiko...her name is Aiko, from my story." Emiko said. She heard crying from outside and she instantly sat up, holding Aiko close to her.

"Calm yourself," Huyana told his mate "its just Kurama, after my father."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in just then. Kagome was holding Kurama in her arms. Inuyasha walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead (KAWAII!!). "You did so good" he complimented.

"You sure did. He has a death grip, and you can see poor Shippos finger for proof." Kagome chuckled. Emiko laughed as she looked at her son. She was proud to say that he had her eyes. His ears were large like his fathers, and he had a tail like him too.

A cool breeze blew into the hut. Huyana began to growl, making his chest vibrate slightly.

"What is it?" she asked him. She was still human, so she couldn't smell the scents carried by the wind.

"Nothing, don't you worry yourself. You, Kagome, and Inuyasha are to stay here, understood?" he said sternly.

"What's he talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but I hate it when he treats me like a kid." Emiko complained.

"Your still weak." Inuyasha told her "your in no condition to defend yourself." Emiko huffed in defeat. Inuyasha was right, she had more than 1 life to care for now. She was going to have to stay as far away from danger as possible. 'Aw, no fun' she thought. At that moment, Sango and Miroku along with Shippo walked into the hut.

"Where is Huyana off to in such a hurry?" the demon slayer asked.

"I'm not sure." Emiko replied, putting her 2 sleeping children next to her so she could sit up.

"He told us to guard you guys until he comes back." Shippo informed.

With Huyana

Huyana followed the scent in his silvery fox form, until he came upon his target.

"How is she?" the voice asked, his face half covered by shadow.

"Why do you care?" Huyana asked, transforming back into his humanoid form.

"She's family to me. And she's the only family with the right mind to mate with another demon. Just because I hated her father doesn't mean I don't care for her."

"You didn't show much care when you captured her!"

"That was long ago. I didn't know who she was."

"I don't care! You shouldn't put other lives in danger because of a feud over some sword!"

"That was long ago. We have come to a truce and I intend to keep it. As far as my niece goes, I promised to protect her." Huyana considered this for a second. "Fine, but I'm warning you, you better not be tricking us. Because I have no problem in killing you Sesshomaru." The dog lord and Fox prince nodded in agreement, and turned to walk away, when Huyana said "By the way, thank you for healing her."

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me SO long!!! I can't really type when other people are home. I'm also helping with another Harry potter FF called Feeling For You by js140deg. And I'm also writing my own FF called Enter the Little Potter. If you like Harry potter, read it! Anyway, I'll try to update once a week!


	2. Chapter 2: The Teen Years

Sorry it took me so long!!!!

Just 3 years ago, Emiko lay in Keade's hut as a human holding her 2 full hanyou children. Now, they are both 2 years old in demon years, but they look like their 10.

Aiko was inseparable from Inuyasha. She constantly followed him, stole Tetsuiga playfully, and copied everything he would do. She normally picked fights with him, and ended up sparring, and most of the time winning. She was a very beautiful girl. She looked just like a female Inuyasha (who was proud of it), but she had the slender curvy shape of a kitsune. Mostly her mother was still training her, so she could be mistaken for a 10yr old Emiko unless you got a good look at her eyes. She was sassy like Emiko and stubborn like Inuyasha, so you had a better chance of arguing with a brick wall. Sometimes Emiko would teach her how to use seductiveness to win a battle. As expected, Inuyasha and Huyana disapproved and said how it wouldn't help her in a real battle. Little did they know, Emiko won a few battles against Huyana that way, and more people in her own time. Aiko was small, but never to be underestimated. She had a temper, especially when people called her weak. Other than that, she was a very sweet girl.

Kurama was a spitting image of Huyana. Kurama really looked up to his father. Huyana was teaching Kurama how to use most of his powers, like his rose whip and iron reaver. Although Kurama acted mature and grown-up, Aiko still knew how to push his buttons. Even though he would never admit it, he loved his baby sister. And to show his love, he teased her sometimes, and they needed up fighting. They wouldn't use serious powers, just pull or bite on hair, ears and tails, or simply pin the other one down. The outcome is always a surprise. Both of them have weaknesses, so both lose, and both win. However, this time, Kurama won.

"Get off me!" a now very ticked Aiko grumbled as she pushed off her now cocky older brother.

"It's not my fault you're weak!" Kurama said with a triumphant smile.

"You bit my tail you jerk! And I am not weak! Take that back or else!"

"Or else what? Besides, my ears are bigger, and that don't stop you from pulling them!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you look like a kato (rabbit)!!"

"Take that back!"

"What's the matter bunny boy, can't take a little joke?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what, you're going to fly away?"

"AIKO!"

Emiko walked outside where the twin hanyou's were fighting moments ago. Aiko did have Emiko's attitude combined with Inuyasha, and this got her into trouble. Aiko's inu ears turned flat against her head in submission to her mother. She looked down at her clawed fingers and played with them.

"What did I tell you the other day?" Emiko put sternly. Her voice wasn't harsh, but serious enough to let Aiko know she wasn't joking.

"Not to tease Kurama about his ears, and that we are the same and different in many ways, and we shouldn't fight for dominance." Aiko said, very interested in her hands.

"Don't worry about it mom, she's just mad because she lost, again." Kurama smirked. Aiko growled ad was about to retort when Emiko cut her off.

"Don't you dare missy, or there will be no Ramen for you for a week." Emiko warned, and Aiko shut her mouth. "Now, off with you both."

Kurama and Aiko ran off, but not before sticking their tongues out at each other. Aiko and Kilala ran off for the hot springs, and Kurama and Shippo ran off to Inuyasha, probably to bug him.

Emiko sighed, and wasn't at all surprised when Huyana jumped down from the top of a nearby hut, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Makes you want to have 2 more, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Sure, only if your pushing them out." she joked.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch."

"You did good last time."

"I blacked out last time!"

"That's what happens when a human gives birth to a hanyou." Emiko rolled her eyes, and failed to hold back a smile.

"Humph, I knew I could win" Huyana put simply but triumphantly.

"Come again?" Emiko asked, half confused by the moment.

"I always manage to get you to see things my way." he said still smiling. In a swift movement, Emiko jumped on Huyana, pinning him down to the ground. She showed her fangs in a playful yet sly smirk. "You were saying?" Emiko said quietly, when Huyana flipped them over, pinning her down with his weight.

"I was saying how I always manage to win." Emiko showed her fangs in a playful growl, and pushed Huyana off her. Both of them got to their feet and into fighting stance. "Bring it on" Huyana said smiling.

AN: ok, sorry this was so short. I kind of took my time since I was getting no reviews for this story. So, in order for me to update the next chapter, I wasn't at the LEAST, 2 reviews, k? I think that's fair enough! -Dogdemonemiko


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring Between Friends and ...

Emiko got up, starting to breath a little harder than when they started. Huyana prepared to pin her when she rolled to the side and got up. She twisted and tried to elbow him in stomach. He caught her elbow about an inch before it hit him, and held on tight. He made a punch for her head, when she dipped backwards as if dancing. She turned around gracefully so she was behind him, and then wrapped her free arm around his neck, and she pulled so he was bending over he shoulder. They stayed that way for a second regaining their strength to lift her off the ground and slam him on his back. He hoped he would have slammed her, but Emiko let him go, and used her tail to break her fall. When she pushed Huyana away, he flipped himself over, just like a falling cat would, and landed on all 4s. He jumped up quickly and caught Emiko's foot, and with amazing strength, she swung her foot over, putting Huyana on his side back on the ground. He pulled her to him, pinning her, she flipped them over, but he still had her upper arms in a tight grip.

With Inuyasha and Aiko

"You're still leaving your left side open" Inuyasha warned his granddaughter as he dodged an attack that was aiming for his gut. Inuyasha lunged at Aiko, but she jumped up just before he hit her and landed in a tree. She wasted no time in slamming down from the tree, landing her feet square on Inuyasha's shoulders. She giggled lightly, and said"Sit boy" When Inuyasha growled, she was sent into a fit of laughter, rolling off of him and letting him get up from his small crater in the ground. Emiko had strong legs, and obviously past them down to Aiko. Inuyasha had a face print in the ground!

With Kagome and Sango

For some time now, Sango has been teaching Kagome not to fight like how everyone else did, but the way of a demon slayer. Sango figured that since Inuyasha would never let Kagome close to battle, and that if Kagome got hurt, she could possibly wipe Emiko's existence, along with Aiko and Kurama's, and Huyana wouldn't be there either. Sango was teaching Kagome how to shoot fast and accurately so she could shoot from Kilala's back.

"Okay, now shoot" Sango yelled, since Kagome needed to learn to work under pressure. She and Kagome were up in a tree. She was shooting hay piles from long distances with straight sticks so she didn't charge them with her energy and blow it up.

"Good! I swear your getting better with every shot Kagome" Sango praised.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said, as the 2 hopped out the tree and went to try another angle.

With Shippo and Kilala

The 2 were in the village not to far from Emiko and Huyana (who were still going at it). The 2 were playing. Shippou was in his full fox form and Kilala was also. The 2 were wrestling with each other playfully. But both were starting to get hungry, so they would be heading in soon.

With Miroku and Kurama

Miroku had been meditating on a large rock by a river when Kurama snuck up behind him. He made sure he hides his demonic aura from the monk, before jumping out the tree and yelling "KKYYAAAAAAA" Miroku screamed in shock and fell off the rock and into the cold river. Kurama fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Kurama, why don't you go play with Shippou" Miroku asked in his usual calm tone. Sometimes, Kurama would just get board and go away...sometimes. When he stopped laughing at the soaking monk, Miroku had moved away from the river and into the grass. Kurama used his demonic speed to get Miroku again. He jumped on his back before he could turn around, so Miroku panicked and tried to roll over. In the end, Kurama was still on Miroku's back, stretching out mouth while laughing up a storm. Miroku sweat dropped anime style.

"Kuwama, ef 'ou 'on eh o, I'll uck ou uh in da kaazhna" (Kurama, if you don't let go, I'll suck you up in the kaazana!) Miroku tired his hardest to talk, but his cheeks hurt! He fingered his rosary regardless and Kurama let go and darted off back towards the village. Miroku sighed. "If this is what you are like, then your mother is going to be even worse." And he headed off towards the village.

Back at the village

The entire gang was already arriving at the village. Some slightly dirty but most tired. As the gang arrived, they saw flashes of sliver manes and tails, and a bunch of dust. Apparently, the spar hadn't ended. It was clear that neither were going to give up. Even demons can't fight all day.

"Emiko, give it a rest! No one is going to win" Kagome shouted uselessly to her. It was clear that she wasn't listening.

"Maybe we should consider a rosary for her." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome shrugged and walked into the hut.

Huyana and Emiko were now staring each other down, looking for an opening. Both were breathing very hard, and were doing the same thing about 5 minutes later. Kagome had come out of Keade's hut, and it was a small clatter of beads that caught Emiko's attention. She looked at her mother and saw a flash of a black beaded necklace. She really tensed when both Kagome and Inuyasha came towards her. Inuyasha obviously saw her tense and tried to pin her, but she bolted. Huyana made to go after her, but was held back by a golden staff.

"Let them go" Miroku said as Inuyasha set off with Kagome on his back...and the hunt began.

Short chapter, I know. I swear it was longer when I wrote it...Oh well. I know this stunk, but it'll all have a point in the end! I promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Black Rosary and the Dream

"Emiko!" Kagome called from Inuyasha's back, making him pin down his ears occasionally.

" I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Inuyasha smelled Emiko's scent somewhere from above. He stopped, and tried to hear her. He didn't want to look up and scare her off. He set Kagome down and told her to be quiet.

Emiko cursed herself. She knew that Inuyasha could hear her breathing, but she couldn't help it. If she didn't breathe like this then she felt like she was suffocating. She made no move to hide somewhere else. She cursed again for getting herself into this trap. Her parents tried to put on a rosary when she was younger, and she had to wear it until her mom died. Then, when she could take hers off, she got to be able to 'sit' her father. She smiled at all the memories, but frowned quickly as she looked at the branch in front of her. Inuyasha was silently stalking her along the branch like she was prey. Before she could even potion her tired body to jump off, he caught her around the chest and jumped to the ground. He pinned her down, and Emiko growled, to tired to put up a fight.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Kagome said softly as she tied the black chocker. It had a large bead in between 2 fangs. "Heel" Kagome said lightly, and Emiko felt a gentle pull to the ground. Inuyasha got off of her and scooped her up bridal style.

"Was she supposed to fall asleep" Kagome asked, looking worried. Inuyasha grunted, but Kagome just walked along side him.

They walked to the village. The sun was setting as they entered Keade's hut. Shippou smiled when Kagome came back.

"What happened to okka-san" Aiko asked.

"She's exhausted. We chased her for about a mile or so." Inuyasha said, putting her down.

"Does the rosary hurt her" Huyana asked Kagome.

"No. It'll just bring her down to the ground much slower than Inuyasha's." Huyana nodded.

"Why were you two going at it like that" Inuyasha asked grumpily as Kagome laid on his shoulder.

"Just having some fun." Huyana shrugged.

"Emiko has a lot of endurance for a hanyou." Sango put in, sitting down next to Miroku. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha, your pride is just to big to let you lose." Shippou said for them all. He quickly ran behind Kagome after Inuyasha's glare.

Kilala curled up next to Sango who was next to Miroku. Emiko was next to Kagome while Huyana and Inuyasha slept outside. Shippou squeezed in between EMiko and Kagome, while the twins slept together.

As Huyana walked outside to sleep in a tree, his felt uneasy and decided to just sleep in a bush under the illusion of a tiny fox. He stayed awake for quite some time before falling asleep. Sesshomaru watched from his cloud above. His demonic aura and scent was hidden, but his stare still made the fox uneasy. He came here to talk to Emiko originally, and decided to come at night so he wouldn't be bothered by his idiotic half-brother. About 3 years ago, he felt a disturbing powerful dream, but it was vague. He had the dream once a year on the same day, and didn't really understand it until now. He dreamed about the 2 full hanyou twins. The older twin was going to be controlled by Naraku; the younger twin would be sold as a slave because she refused to serve Naraku. Aiko would eventually kill Sesshomaru because she was told to. Naraku would take Emiko and force her as a mate so he can rightfully gain control of the Southwest and Western lands; Inuyasha and Huyana would go crazy with rage, and Huyana would be killed by Emiko. The demons who took Aiko would take the fire cat also, making her kill the demon slayer; and the monk would get his cursed hand injured, sucking him up. The miko that Inuyasha cares about so much would be killed in the effort to get the Shikon no Tama.

Sesshomaru could not let this happen. He knew he could never kill Naraku alone, so he needed the help of Emiko. He wanted to wait until the miko went back to her own time. According to Jaken, after a few days Inuyasha would go after her. That would be his cue. He wasn't sure if the oddly placed family even knew that Naraku was back. His miasma was spotted deep within a forest somewhere in the north. Sesshomaru knew he had to keep the small boy safe, his grandnephew...it was how everything started. He didn't see it, but he knew something bad would happen to the small kitsune and Rin.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke and began to stretch. He growled at the bright sun coming over the horizon. He was getting hungry for Ramen and Kagome wasn't awake yet. He went inside the hut, making sure all was well. Emiko was next to the twins who were curled up with Shippou and Kilala now. Sango and Kagome were lying next to each other, and Miroku's hand was very close to them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and jumped when Huyana landed behind him. He had been scaling the rooftops stealthily, patrolling the area.

"Scared ya." Huyana smirked.

"Keh" They both looked at Emiko who was growling in her sleep. She began to scratch at her neck with her claws, causing it to bleed. Inuyasha went and grabbed her hands while Huyana tried to awaken her.

"Emiko, Emiko, wake up" Emiko's thrashing had become more violent since the restriction of her hands. Huyana then could think of no other way, so he bent down and gave a soft lick to her mark. Emiko grunted and jerked awake.

"What's...going...on" she panted.

"You tell us." Inuyasha said as he cautiously released her. Huyana took a look at Emiko's neck.

"Come on, let's go outside so we don't wake the others. Grab Kagome's back so we can fix your neck." Emiko nodded. Once outside, they washed and dressed Emiko's neck, who protested slightly, claiming it would heal on its own. He ignored his stubborn mate and did it anyway.

"What happened" Inuyasha asked after Huyana practically wrestled Emiko into sitting still.

"I had a dream...But the longer I'm awake, the fuzzier it gets." Emiko confessed.

"Well, what do you remember" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, something bad about the rosary...me being in a castle...miasma...and I'm not sure, but I think I was pregnant."

"Pregnant" Huyana looked at her half shocked half suspious.

"Quit sniffing me Huyana, I'm not pregnant"

"Okay, well miasma means Naraku...and I have dreams about the rosary too." Inuyasha said.

"What about the baby" Huyana asked

"What about it" Emiko said.

"Do you know who's it was"

"It wouldn't be anyone else's but yours...Quit sniffing me" Emiko growled.

"That doesn't make any sense. How would Naraku be in your dreams? He's gone. And you can't really dream of the rosary, you've only had it a few hours." Inuyasha acted unusually mature, and ignored the 2 of them.

"You think Naraku's back" Huyana asked him.

"No way! We got him for good...I think. But even if he didn't, why wait so long to come back"

"It's Naraku, who knows what he wants." Huyana said in disgust. "Kagome has the Shikon Jewel. So why bother trying to get it again"

"Kagome? I thought it went back to Kikyou and she moved on." Inuyasha said. Emiko and Huyana sweat dropped anime style.

"Daddy, Kikyou was dead before we killed Naraku." Emiko said

"Huh" Inuyasha asked, doing that cute little confused face that he always does.

"Well..." Emiko began.

Sorry guys. I have to end it here!

dodges metal boomerang

dog-demon-emiko: I HAVE TO, IT'S THE WAY I WROTE IT!

emiko: growls I wanna hear her death!

dog-demon-emiko: you crazy dog, you killed her!

emiko: great, now you told the story

dog-demon-emiko: no...now HUSH!

emiko: flexes claws

kagome: heel girl!

emiko: mumbling into the dirt


	5. Chapter 5: Kikyou's Defeat

SORRY I TOK SOO LONG! YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! sniffles This chapter takes place 2 years ago...right before Naraku was killed.

The gang was camping about a 2 days walk from Keade's village. They were waiting as Kagome cooked the food. Sango and Emiko were discussing weapons (real lady like, huh?). Miroku was meditating, although his eye kept creeping open and staring at Sango. Shippou and Kilala were chasing each other while staying in site of everyone, Huyana was out hunting, and Inuyasha was in a tree resting.

Emiko had got up to go drink from the cool stream that she heard running close by. She was about to take a drink when she spotted someone down wind from her. Since it was nearly impossible to smell someone down wind, Emiko always kept her eyes open that way. She noticed an eel-like creature. It was white and hovered like a ghost. She was about to go and investigate when she saw a person. At first, she thought it was Kagome in a miko kimono. But then common sense hit her and she realized who it was.

"Kikyou..." Emiko growled

"Do I know you?" the deceased miko said coldly.

"Not in this time you don't." Emiko stated with a very Inuyasha smirk.

"Time?" her voice was angry.

"Yea, time, something that you're running out of." Kikyou seemed to ignore Emiko's last comment.

"That wretched miko copy!" she hissed.

"What was that?" Emiko yelled. She hated Kikyou. Her mother told her the stories of Kikyou as if she was just an old friend. Like Kikyou was a sweet person who deserved the respect of Kagome's because she was Inuyasha's first love. But as Kagome told these stories, Emiko could always see the sadness in her eyes. And when Emiko would ask her father about it, he would just say that she was someone from his past that died a long time ago. Emiko hated seeing her beautiful and proud parents sad, so she grew to hate Kikyou. When Emiko got older, Kagome had told the true story of Kikyou. From what really happened in Inuyasha's hard time trusting, to their love, to Naraku's trick and both of there sealed fates. Then she told of her travels between the times and how Kikyou was resurrected, and of the times she caught Inuyasha promising Kikyou protection. Emiko was angry with her father about the subject, but as she started to fall in love herself, she realized that love is something that just doesn't go away...

"That Kagome," Kikyou hissed "she brought you here! I knew she was trouble. She is the only one who can travel through time, and already disturbing the balance in doing so. I'll deal with her myself, once and for all." Kikyou's voice was filled with loathing and vengeance. Emiko stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome you ash tray, or I will personally see to it that you will be cremated again!" Emiko growled. Kikyou only smirked. Emiko growled louder. She knew that hating Kikyou because of the way she is now is wrong, because yet again, Naraku caused this. But come on, she's just being an annoying bitch!

Kikyou turned her back on the angry hanyou, something that she will learn not to do. "Don't worry, she won't feel much"

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Emiko yelled, losing her temper. Instead of slicing through the dark dead miko, she got one of her shinidamachuu (soul collectors). Kikyou stopped her usual slow pace to look at the angry hanyou.

"You do know that it's a bad idea to piss off a miko?" she threatened coolly.

"You do know that it's a bad idea to piss off a hanyou and threaten my mother?"

"Emiko!" Kagome had just appeared on the scene with her bow and arrows. She was alone, and looked more worried than anything else. "Emiko, everyone's getting worried. Where have you-"

"Kka-san, no!" Emiko yelled. Kikyou's shinidamachuu had formed themselves into a bow and arrow. She had knocthed a bow right at Kagome's heart.

"Mama, get the hell out of here!" Emiko yelled exasperatedly.

"Emiko, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her.

"Kikyou-" Emiko had turned around. Kikyou was no where in site. Emiko sniffed the air, and smelled that Kikyou was upwind, going towards their camp. She turned her head towards the sky to see the shinidamachuu carrying Kikyou through the air. Emiko used her speed to jump to the highest branches of the trees and into the air. "Iron Reaver!" she yelled as she sliced at the group of ghost eels. She hit most of the creatures and sent their passenger plummeting to the ground. Emiko landed on her feet with a thud and her mother caught up to her. Kikyou was standing their ready and waiting.

"You have your precious mother, what more do you require?" She asked very coldly.

"The rest of her soul." Emiko demanded.

"As long as both of us are living, we must share it." Emiko sweatdropped and ran a clawed hand down the side of her face. She sighed and thought being dead must take a toll on your common sense

"Obviously, I don't intend on leaving this clearing without it..." there was a silence, until Emiko growled and said "I'm gunna kill you stupid!" Kikyou chuckled and put on a cold smile.

"You carry the impatience of your father. But tell me, how do you plan to kill what's already dead?" Emiko shrugged.

"Looks like I'll have to wing it!" She flexed her claws before lunging over Kikyou, planing to kill her silently by breaking her spine, but she had an arrow waiting. Emiko growled, then put on a cocky Inuyasha smirk again. She lunged again, dodging Kikyou's dark arrow, and grabbed her by the throat, and held her about 8 inches off the ground.

"Kill me, and your father will be disappointed."

"Well, one, no, he wouldn't. And even if he would, then keh, it wouldn't be the first time. And two, I'm not going to kill you, she is." Emiko turned Kikyou to see Kagome stabbing there with an arrow ready. it was glowing blue, surging with the powers of the priestess causing her raven locks and school girl outfit to fly around with the amount of radiating power.

"She doesn't have the guts to kill me. She knows that deep down inside, Inuyasha still loves me. He promised to protect me, remember? And what about all those times he abandoned you, when she just smelled my scent in the area? He only loves you because you are nothing but a copy of me Kagome."

"Mama, hello! Don't tell me your falling for that crap! Daddy loves you! Think about it, I'm here! He chose to live a happy life with you and have a child than to spend eternity in hell with her!"

"She's right Kikyou, I'm not you, Inuyasha told me that. And that's what he loves about me. I'm different from you! I have a heart, a soul, and a dog demon that loves me. I hope you do find peace however..." At that, Kagome shot her arrow. Emiko dodged out the way before she could be taken along with the blast. The spot where the body of the fallen dark priestess would be, was just a pile of ashes.

_END FLASHBACK_

"You killed her? And Kagome too?" Inuyasha said, clearly shocked.

"Yea. Does it matter to you? You're with Mama now, and you're happy. Kikyou is in peace now, and Naraku can no longer haunt her. I mean, you haven't even gave her a thought, have you?"

"..."

"Have you?" Emiko said a little more firmly.

"...Now that I think of it, no."

"Exactly." Emiko said satisfied. "You don't need her, she's dead. It's not like you 2 could ever happily be together. That's why she wanted you to go to hell with her, but it wasn't your time yet. And you would have been miserable." There was a pause, before she spoke again, but this time more soft. "I'm sorry Outa, I know you loved her, but that was a long time ago. You couldn't have both, and you couldn't have me if you chose her. Did you really want her to be wandering Earth with no purpose but to take you away from another woman that you love? A woman who you have a future and a child with? The Kikyou that you fell in love with was cremated over 50 years ago. The one that you sworn to protect again, is just the shell of the woman you love. Please don't be mad at Mama, she was only protecting you from the hurt you try to bury."

"Keh...not like I care. Kikyou's at peace not" said the stubborn Hanyou. Emiko smiled. He was a little hurt, yes, but he would get over it.

"What ever you say. I'm going to rest some more." She hopped out of the tree and went back into the hut with Huyana close behind. Inuyasha figured that he would talk to Kagome about Kikyou at a later time. He decided to rest a little more, thinking about what Emiko said. If he had went with Kikyou, no, wait, the shell of Kikyou, he would have been so unhappy. He would have allowed Naraku to live and win this war, something that he can't do. But with Kagome, he had happiness, a future, a child, and grandchildren. He had, a life. It was Kagome who freed him, her kind heart that showed sympathy for Shippou and let him join the group, and that same thing with Sango and Miroku. Kagome stopped his lonesome endless wandering and gave him friends, a life, and most of all, a family. He went to sleep with those thoughts...and with the thoughts of how good ramen tasted when it was still hot!

_ok, I know you guys more than lilky hate me for taking so long, but I didn't have the disk that has my stories on it over vacation, and I couldn't save anything even if I typed. but enough with my excuses. I'm trying guys, I really am. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. are my chapters getting shorter or is it just me? _


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

AN: I can't call Kags mom 'Kagome's mother' forever, so I'm just going to make up a name: Sakura

Kagome had gone home to see her mother. Inuyasha had learned not to argue with her ever since the jewel had been completed. Now he just wanted to be with her, this time, bringing Emiko, the twins, and Huyana too. Mrs. Higurashi had already known Emiko, and she loved her granddaughter. But she never known that Emiko had a husband, let alone 2 kids.

"Mama I'm home!" Kagome shouted happily into her home. Her mother bounded down the stairs and threw her arms around Kagome, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Kagome, welcome home Hun! Oh, and I see you have company!" her mother said, smiling at them all.

"Hai Okka, this is Huyana Emiko's ma-, I mean husband. And this is there kids, Aiko and Kurama." Aiko and Kurama bowed their heads in respect. Mrs. Higurashi embraced her grandchild and greatgrand-children warmly, and then Huyana. They ate dinner that night while discussing what's been going on in the feudal era. Aiko, Kurama, and Shippou were chasing Buyo around the house. As it started to get late, Kagome went back to the well to bring home Huyana, Aiko, and Kurama. She came back to the house a few minuets later. It had only been about 45 minuets when Kurama burst into the room (he can get through the well since he was born in the feudal era).

"Gomen, but Sesshomaru has demanded to see Mama. Father wanted Aiko and I to warn you." Kurama was panting as if he had run the entire way. Aiko came through the door with Shippou close behind looking distressed. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"Well then let's go!" he said.

"Jii-chan, you cannot come or else Keade-san's village will suffer." Aiko added.

"Well then I guess I will pay uncle Sesshy a visit alone then." Emiko said, getting up.

"The hell your not!" Inuyasha growled.

"Daddy, you know that Sesshomaru is a demon of his word. If he says he will destroy the village, then he will. I won't take that risk! Especially when there are 2 new babies in the village, and that's that. Aiko, Kurama, and Shippou, stay here. I'll come back when it's safe." With that, the she-hanyou left without a word.

"Who's' Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagaome sighed.

With Emiko

"SESSHOMARU!" Emiko yelled from the outskirts of the village, knowing he would hear her. And hear her he did. Emiko saw a white blur running towards her. She made no attempt t move as he stopped a foot away from her.

"Shall we walk?" he asked calmly.

"Keh, whatever." She shrugged, knowing it would get under his skin. Her nose twitched to try and smell any blood or anything. He noticed this, because he said,

"No, I did not harm your precious kin."

"For your sake you better not." She mumbled. She must've hit a nerve, because he threw up his hand, making his light whip come out. Emiko did the same, and a light whip came out of her nails also, except hers was red. It entangled with Sesshomaru's and they pulled. As soon as the tension was at the max, electricity cackled around the knot, before it became a pulling contest. She growled low as the strain was becoming much for her. This whip always sucked up a lot of her energy, so she would never really keep it out for that long. So, in effort of trying to end the tug-of-war quickly, she gave the whip a wave, but Sesshomaru held his arm steady. Then, she decided to give in and lean back before using his own strength and shooting towards him. He sidestepped as expected and she grabbed a low branch on the tree behind him. She swung around until she got he feet on the tree. Sesshomaru merly looked over his shoulder, and said "Are we going to talk, or play your foolish games?"

"I'm flattered! The great Fluffy-sama of the West is giving little old me a choice!" Emiko said sarcastically. At Sesshomaru's growl, she rolled her eyes and said "Fine Mr. I'm-all-business-and-no-fun, let's go." They walked in silence until they got to a river where Sesshomaru sat on a rock and Emiko sat on a low laying branch with her tail in the brushing the top or the river.

"So, what's up?" she asked casually. Sesshomaru looked up at her with his trademark raised eyebrow. "As in, what did you want to talk about?"

"Before we get into that, tell me, how is it that you inherited my power?" he asked. Emiko mocked his eyebrow and gave a smile.

"I am related to you."

"I know that."

"Well that should explain it."

"No, because my half-breed brother doesn't have that power."

"But he has a little of it...you know, Iron Reaver? That's that attack that shattered your armor when you two got into your first fight over Tetsuiga."

"You should be less of a youkai then him since he bedded a human."

"No, thanks to the moon, I was made ¾ youkai. And because I am ¾ youkai, I don't turn human like he does." She lied. It seemed to have worked, since he pressed no further on the matter.

"Well, atleast I can now have hope for our line, seeing as you're not a spineless weakling like him." 'Yea, and your not a fluff ball of a dog under his command.' Emiko thought.

"Wait a few more years Sesshomaru, Inuyasha won't be a weakling then."

"Inuyasha nor anyone who travels with you will be here in a few more years if the dream I had comes true." Catching Emiko's direct attention, she turned to him, lying her body across the branch and propping her head on her hand while her tail swayed over the water.

"What dream?" she asked. As Sesshomaru explain the dream, she kept one ear towards him, and another was flicking around for sounds in the night. When he was done, they sat in silence before they began to talk about Emiko's dream.

"If that's the case, then that rosary should be removed. The spells on it could be corrupted by Naraku's dark magic."

"Yea, well, interestingly enough, I hadn't had any other kind of dream about him. I thought it was a nightmare, unless, the great TaiYoukai of the West is afraid of Naraku the hanyou?" Emiko taunted, earning a growl and a death glare from Sesshomaru.

"I will never lower myself to fear a lowly hanyou."

"Oji, it shouldn't matter how much demon blood he has. Hanyou or not, Naraku was as powerful as hell and you know it. I have no problem admitting it."

"Your half human"

"I'm ¼ miko _oji_ Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your lucky your heir of the West."

"Why?" Emiko asked, already knowing what was going to happen to Sesshomaru "Wouldn't you want your own blood taking over the West?"

"Yes. But I do not see myself taking a mate any time soon."

"Really? That might disappoint Rin-" Sessomaru put his hand up so his claws are pointing at her.

"How do you know of Rin?"

"I was at your castle, remember? I heard the little green dude say to the servents to 'take care of the little human wench Rin'. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have a soft spot for her." Emiko jumped up to the branch above her, seeing as Sesshomaru just shattered the one she was lying on 3 seconds ago. "Okay, okay! Kami, I'm not going to tell!" Sesshomaru merly growled.

"For your sake. I do not wish to spill royal blood"

"Nor do I." Came another voice. Both quickly turned to see Huyana come out the trees.

"I told you to stay behind or else that village pays." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"That village is on the Southern Lands. Unless you want to start a war, then be my guest." There was an awkward silence, before Emiko started to get bored.

"Sesshomaru," she said. "We have had our exchange of words and now it's done. We should take our leave now." Sesshomaru only nodded before throwing a glare at Huyana.

"Nice work...I hope you can hold up that impression for a few days."

"Why?"

"I got a message from my homelands. My mother is soon to be wed." Emiko's face went from curiosity to compassion and worry.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked quietly. She knew how close he was to his father. Strangely enough, he won't talk about him anymore. 'Maybe this is why?' Emiko thought.

"Yes. I'm happy for her. I didn't want to leave her with my brother."

"Brother?"

"Kujintu. He's not the nicest person in the world. I have to make sure to tell the twins to-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I- um, don't want to bring the kids. No offense, but something's telling me that bringing the kids is a ver bad idea. Call it maternal instinct?"

"Okay, but do you want to leave them here with all this chaos?"

"No. Its not that I don't trust my friends and family...it's just, I don't know. Maybe we can bring them to my time? I haven't seen my father or Kouga in a while. And I'm sure they would want to meet them."

"Who's Kouga?" Huyana asked possessively.

"He's a friend, a really good one who knows I have a mate and wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"I didn't doubt you"

"Then why are you growling and suddenly so close to me?"

"I like being close to you." Emiko turned and kissed him, before walking away.

At the Higurashi Shrine

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said impatiently for the 6th time that night. He'd been unconsciously pacing for a while and was making a tack in the carpet.

"Inuyasha, calm down, Emiko's a big girl and can handle herself. Besides, you made amends with your brother, Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her." Kagome tried to calm him down. Shippou, Aiko, and Kurama were looking at him like he was crazy.

"That's it, I'm going!" Inuyasha growled. Just as he made to open the door, it already opened, hitting him in the face.

"Sorry, did I take long?" she asked casually.

"Hell yea you did! What happened?" Inuyasha yelled. He shocked Emiko since she didn't see him on the floor.

"We talked, that's it."

"About...?" Kagome pressed.

"Shippo, Aiko, Kurama, go upstairs." Emiko said sternly.

"But I'm old enough-"

"Now Shippou!" Emiko said again.

"I'm being bossed around by my little sister! Unbelievable!" Shippou muttered. After hey were gone, Emiko started.

"Well, long story short, Mama, you went home and never returned, Outo, you went crazy and turned full demon, but not in the good way. Huyana went crazy also and was killed; Aiko was sold to someone, Kurama was controlled by someone else; Kilala killed Sango, and Miroku was sucked into kaazana, and I..."

"Emiko, what happened?" Kagome encouraged.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but Naraku and I had a child, and the process would kill me I think." Inuyasha did something that he hadn't done to Emiko in a long time, he hugged her. Emiko was surprised by this action, but nevertheless, hugged him back. A tear slipped down her face, making Inuyasha hug her a little tighter. For the first time in many decades, she was scared for her life. The last time she was scared like this is that lonely night, when she howled to the moon from the cave that Kigai died in. At the time, she was scared to be alone again. And even before that, she was scare that Kigai died because of her time so short with him.

It's ok, I won't let him get you, I promise." Inuyasha's voice came. Kagome looked at the site and thought it would be best if they were left alone. She and her mother left but not before taking a picture. Inuyasha and Emiko's ears flicked towards the camera, but that's all.

Upstairs in Kagome's bedroom

Kurama closed the door after Aiko and Shippou backed away from it looking sad and scared. The 3 had been listining the entire time. Never once had Aiko and Kurama heard their mom cry it made them scared. They always saw their mom as a warrior...a never-say-die person. And he made her cry...she was scared. She just described terrible fates for all of them caused by some guy...

"Oju Shippou, who's Naraku?" Aiko asked

"Naraku is a very bad guy who has killed a lot of people, including Sango and Miroku's family."

"Then I say we get him before he gets us!" Kurama said determined.

"No way! Didn't you just hear anything I just said? Naraku has killed villages. He is responsible for the death of the demon slayers, 2 monks, and an entire wolf pack! And more! He's just way too powerful! There's no way you two can take him on and survive, or even get near him and survive!"

"We can be him." Kurama said. 'Ai, there goes the Inuyasha blood.' Shippou thought.

"Look, as your uncle, and superior, I forbid you to do anything even related to Naraku, or I'll tell Kagome and Emiko, got it?" Shippou said boldly. The twins were silent, before sighing in defeat.

"Aiko! Kurama! Shippou! Lets go!" Kagome's voice called. With a warning glance to the twins, Shippou went downstairs, closely followed by the twins. They said their good-byes, and were at the well when Emiko turned to Inuyasha.

"Daddy, is it okay if I go home for a few days? I haven't seen Father in a while. Besides that, I know he wants to see the twins."

"Sure. But it's a full moon tomorrow night, are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I think the twins will be safer in my time."

"Emiko, what do you mean?" Kagome asked. By now, they were back in Inuyasha's time, and almost at the hut.

"Well, with Naraku running around, I don't want to leave them as a burden. And I'm going to Huyana's castle with him. I can't ignore these dreams anymore, so I want to screw things up for him, you know?"

"But, wouldn't that mean _leaving_ the twins there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. But it's for their furture..." There was a silence before Emiko started to walk back.

"You really believe Narkau is running around then?" Miroku asked after Kagome explained what just happened.

"Yes."

"But my wind tunnel is gone."

"Well hell must've spat him back out, because I think he's back and in hiding. Coward..." Emiko growled. There was another silence "look, Naraku's not after the jewle like before. He wants revenge. This entire family is going to suffer, and badly. I can't let that happen. If I take the twins out of this time stream and beyond his reach, then nothing can happen to them. Aiko can't kill Sesshomaru, and Kilala can't kill Sango. I'm going with Huyana to his castle about 2 days away form here, so I need to know that thy are safe. We're leaving tomorrow morning to drop them off, and then we'll be on our way."

"Wait, your going to let them live in my house?" Kagome asked.

"No, they're going to stay at daddy's palace."

"Why does your dad have a palace, but you live in a shrine?"

"Tough times went down between me and him, so I moved out."

"Oh."

Everyone went to sleep that night, not as comfortable as any other night. Inuyasha went to find a tree, and Huyana went to patrol the area. The twins and Shippou went to sleep next to Kagome and Sango who was next to Kilala while Emiko slept by the door. She sighed. Why was life so hard again?


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

Like usual Emiko, Huyana, and Inuyasha awoke at dawn and waited for everyone else to wakeup. In Kagome's time, it would be about 7 or 8.

"Hey you 2," Emiko when Kurama and Aiko finally gotten up. "We're going on a little trip."

"Where?" they unisoned anxiously.

"We're going to my time…where my real dad is." When the twin's heads tilted to the side in the most kawaii way, she added, "You see, I'm not really born yet. And I won't be for about 10 more years or so. My time is 800 years from now, so this Inuyasha is not my father _yet_."

"Ohhhhh…" they said. There was still some confusion in their eyes that made Emiko chuckle.

"Will Baa-chan be there?" Kurama asked. He along with Shippou was very attached to Kagome.

"My time is almost 800 years from now Kurama, and Baa-chan is human. Humans don't last 800 years…so, no koibido, she will not be there…" Emiko answer was soft. She knew that Kurama understood that Kagome was dead in her time, she just hopped that he wouldn't dwell on it. "Listen to me you two," Emiko sad after the silence, gaining their attention, her face was stern and serious. Huyana appeared in the doorway but stayed silent. "You are going to stay in my time with Jii-chan. Something is happening and I can't and won't risk you being here when it does. You two mean the world to me and I would die if anything were to happen to you."

"Is it Naraku Mama?" Aiko asked quietly with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I think it is. He's very bad and I can't let him get to you…Honey, please don't cry. I promise that I will come back for you. I am not leaving you, nor is Daddy. We both love you and would be very hurt if something were to happen to you if we wern't there to protect you. I promise, we will come back." Aiko nodded and hugged Emiko so tightly that she thought her ribs were going to crack. Kurama joined in after a moment. Emiko felt completely content hugging her children. Her vow to protect with her life as long as she lived came fresh into her head. She would come back for them, even if she had to be in spirit. When they pulled away, she smiled at them and said "Now, I'm gunna warn you that Jii-chan hasn't had to baby-sit in 300 years, so his child watching skills might be a little rusty. So play far with him, okay?"

"Yes mama…" they unisoned in a much to innocent voice. She knew that they were planning to give her father hell. But hey, he deserved some excitement. Besides, the Inu Palace was HUGE! Why not take advantage of it?

As Emiko, Huyana, the twins, Kagome, and Inuyasha headed towards the well after good-byes to Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou, Aiko asked: "Okka, is Jii-chan any different form…uh…Jii-chan?"

Emiko laughed "Not really…He just looks a little different, that's all." When they got to Kagome's time, Kagome nearly winded the twins by hugging them so much. They were blue by the time she let them go. Inuyasha kept his goodbye brief, but couldn't help but to smile at them the whole time. Yea, so they were technically going to stay with him, but they weren't with _him_. The twins, Emiko, and Huyana jumped through the well once more to come to Kagome's time. They went for the garage and opened it up. Emiko was relived to see the small black car she bought before she got her bike license was still there. She just hoped the gas didn't evaporate for major lack of use. The last time it was on the road was about 5 years ago. She got in and started it up. Kurama, who had been sniffing the car all along, jumped up so high he nearly, hit the roof. Emiko laughed at her first born and told them to get in.

Because of the fact that she was a hanyou and she did have dog-ears, Emiko's windows have always been tinted. It was still mid-day so Emiko told them to stay from the windows and try to refrain their ears from moving. The twins loved seeing everything go by. Their little eyes were scanning all there was to see. The ride did not last long. Emiko drove onto a dirt rode that was marked 'Danger: Do Not Tresspass'. She ignored the sign and kept a look out for something. Once she found it, she drove straight to a cave. Everyone got out and she hit a button that also conceled scent.

As the wind blew, Emiko raised her nose to the sky. Her lips curled into a smile that showed her fangs.

"Come on" she said like a true hunter, quiet and sneaky. She suddenly gave them a signal and told them to get down. They were downwind from a youkai that had a very powerful aura. He was wearing a pair of pants that looked as though they went to a kimono, and a red haroi. He had silver hair and demon markings on his face. Emiko instructed them to stay silent with a look and ran towards the youkai so fast that she was just a black and silver blur.

"KYYYYAAAA!" she yelled as she pounced on the daydreaming dog-demon. They fell straight to the ground with Emiko sitting on his stomace. If Huyana didn't know who this demon was already, he would have killed him. Emiko laughed as she looked down at her father.

"You shouldn't be so deep in thought, you could get killed" she said with a caring smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" he smiled back. Inuyasha traced Emiko's smile with his clawed thumb. "I haven't seen your smile in so long…it's beautiful" Emiko's smile got wider and she got off of him and helped him up.

"Come on out guys!" she yelled. Huyana, Aiko, and Kurama came out of the bushes. Huyana had a small smile at the father and daughter moment.

"Hello Huyana." Inuyasha greeted warmly.

"Hello Inuyasha. Good to see you" he said with a slight head bow

"Same. And theses are the twins?"

"Yup," Emiko said "This is Aiko and Kurama. Guys, this is your other grandfather."

"So, your jii-chan, but a different jii-chan beacause the other jii-cahn isn't a real jii-chan because he and ba-san didn't have okka-san yet?" Kurama put together in one breath.

"Um, yea, something like that." Inuyasha said uncertainly. As the adults were talking, Aiko had gotten distracted and looked off into the woods, following her nose. She lifted it into the air to see a HUGE fluffy white dog. She took a careful step towards him. He didn't smell youkai, but a dog that big had to be one. The dog stood an began to growl. Aiko growled back and also gained Kurama's attention. With a quick look to the chatting adults, he slipped away over to his little sister.

"What's up?" he asked, look ing at the growling dog, which didn't look to threatining.

"Take a wiff, what do you smell?" she asked, breaking he growl.

"Something like…jii-chan?" Kurama said sort of lost. He threw caution to the wind and walked over to him. Aiko noticed that the huge teddy bear had no intention of attaking.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Huyana asked, just now noticing the silence of his 2 children and getting suspious.

"Who's the dog?" Kurama asked

"That's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha commented

"Huh?" came Aiko's oh-so-smart answer.

"He's my uncle, and yours too. Em, I think he's your great uncle?…no, grand uncle…that doesn't sound right…" Emiko confused herself. Inuyasha let a small laugh out and walked towards the castle of the West.

It took about an hour to walk to the palace. The twins were quiet and were to busy sniffing to bother eachother. Once at the place, they were greeted by the servents and leadt to rooms. As far as Emiko saw, there were still 2 dining rooms, an endless amount of bedrooms, and LOTS of hallways.

Emiko went straight to her old room. It hand't changed since she had left. The room was about 3 times as big as her room at he shrine. The furnatiu and carpets were raven black with midnight blue embordining. Various symbols such as strength, power, beauty, luck, dog, miko, youkai, west, and ofcorse, Emiko, was painted on the walls in silver kanji. On her silk black sheets was a picture of a large dog looking up at something with a women in preistess robes standing next to the dog with her hand on it;'s back. The dog was up to her waist, and they were both looking at something with very determined faces.

"This is beautiful," Huyana commented "I'm going to uess that you decorated yourself?"

"Thanks. I was my room before I left."

"Why did you leave?" Huyana asked. He sat on the bed ant looked from the picture on the sheets to Emiko's emotionless face.

"I was angry at my father…I hated the 'royal way of life'…you know, having to marry and all that. My father told me that he would find someone sutible, so I had no say. So, I left. I was still the princess, but he had no say if I didn't live in the place. But he came to get me anyway, and we fought for some time. He said he would force me home but I refused, so I ran."

"I-" Huyana's statement went unfinished as the door swung open and an angry hanyou stormed in.

"Mama, Aiko is going to drive me insane! She told the servents to make the room black and _silver_! I want it black and red! It's so much better! Make her change it!" Aiko stormed in next. Her ears were flat to her head in her anger.

"No way! Who wants to look around and see the colors of blood and death! That's depressing! Silver is so much prettier!"

"That's so girly for a room."

"If you haven't noticed dummy, I am a girl!" Aiko argued, baring her fangs. Kurama put on a face of fake surpirse.

"You're a girl? OH KAMI!" Aiko growled and lunged after Kurama, who took off like a bullet teasing her along the way. Huyana sighed while Emiko watched them in amusment. When Kurama shot over the bed and Aiko followed, Huyana grabbed her by the back of her sleveless kimono in mid-air. She struggled but with a quick growl from her father, she stopped but still glared at her brother.

"You are guests here, behave yourselves." He growled. Immeditaly, Kurama and Aiko's ears went down in submission.

"Come on Kurama, you'll have your own room." Emiko walked him across the hallway and called in some servents. He had wasted no time in rearanging furniture and changing colors. Emiko smiled. 'They'll be here for a while, so might as well let them'.

At sunset, Huyana was bathing, Aiko and Kurama were hiding from Sesshomaru because they took his fluffy boa, and Emiko was roaming the castle. She followed her father's scent into his office, and noticed that it was coming out the window. She looked out of it and noticed that there was a cnopy of trees blocking the view down below. But there was one opening right below the window, so she jumped down. Looking around, she nocticed she was in a small private cortyard that had Cherry Blossoms everywhere. She looked up to see a mane of silver hanging off the tree. She gave a sigh with a hint of amusement and pt on a small smile.

"So this is the hard day of the Lord of the West?"

"Just resting my eyes…" Inuyasha said as he jumped off the tree. His landing was a little off, making it obvious that he was really sleeping at one point. "What's up?"

"Nothing…just came to talk, seeing as the last time we did, I almost killed you."she said with a nervous chuckle.

"I remember what you told me about the twins."

"You know, it's so funny that you remember what I told you nearly 800 years ago, but when I used to tell you about parties a week ahead, you'd forget."

"That's because I didn't know where you'd end up. You say your going to a prty, but then leave o go to someone's house."

"I was seeing if you would trust me, but it really wasn't nesessary to throw that kid out the window. Just because you smell need dosn't mean he's going to rape me or something. We were teenagers, it's a very hormonal stage of life."

"All fathers are protective of there daughters."

"Huyana's not-"

"Yet. Knowing Huyana, he'll kill the first guy that even looks at Aiko."

The 2 of them walked off to the edge where there were 1 way mirrors so you could see into the main garden. Sesshomaru was chasing around kurma and Aiko, who had his fluffy boa wrapped up in a ball and was throwing it around keeping it away from them.

"Aw, Sesshy makes such a kawaii watch dog." Emiko said adoringly. Inuyasha jus snorted. He knows if he hurts them I'll kill him. Atleast now he knows who the Alpha is." Inuyasha said smugly.

"I really don't want to leave them…" she said sadly.

"You'll get ehm back Emiko."

"I don't know if I'll come back."

"Since when is Emiko Higurashi inconfedent in herself?"

"Are you calling me cocky?"

"You get it from me, so yes." Looking at her serious face, he softned his voice. "look, I know you'll come back. You have 2 children who adore you, a mate who will die for you, and not to mention a father who loves you. Who can do this Emiko, you will defeat Naraku."

"But after that battle…we gave him everything we had! If he didn't die then, then how is it going to work?"

"Look, he has to be weak, that's why he's lying low. There was a time where we thought he was dead too, he even took away Miroku's wind tunnel to make us belive it…but he rejuvinated himself from Kohaku. (Im refering to the second movie). Look around, do you see any sign of Naraku?"

"Dad, not only is this 800 years in the future, but I really wouldn't expect him to have a cozy cabin off in the woods inside the western lands." Emiko said darkly.

"You'll do fine" Inuyasha said, ruffling Emiko's hair, seeing his point did not work.

It was late that night when Emiko and Huyana decided to leave.

"You behave to jii-chan and Sesshy..they haven't raised anyone for a while, so thy aren't the smartest when it comes to kids if you know what I mean." She said with a glint in her eye. She hugged them goodbye and let Huyana say his goodbyes also. "Bye dad." She said, hugging him also. "Have fun with them."

Inuyasha had Sesshomaru watch them off to the well. He went back into the castle and went to a room that had been kept locked the entire day.

"It's okay, there gone now."

"Why couldn't I see her?"  
"She can't know who you are. Becareful around Aiko and Kurama also…they are not amutuers when it comes to getting into things."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Inuyasha closed the door.

SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Fox Family

Emiko and Huyana got back to Kagome's time with no problems. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them at the lip of the well.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked with a quiet voice.

"Really well...they love the castle...my father is glad to have them..." Emiko's voice was small and her heart was heavy as she walked towards Kagome's house. What if she never saw them again? And then they think that she abandoned them? What if they forgot about her? What if this battle takes so long, that they think that she just didn't want to go back for them? Emiko jumped on Kagome's roof to her favorite spot.

"She must really feel terrible." Kagome said sadly.

"I don't think she's going to forgive herself for it." Huyana confirmed.

"She's a good mother. It's hard to part from your cubs in which she's been with everyday from the day they were born." Inuyasha said with a tinge of pride.

"Maybe the trip to the Southwest will do her some good?" Huyana suggested.

"I think it will." Kagome said. Huyana went up to the roof where Emiko was. He too felt sort of wrong about leaving his pups. After he lost his first mate and son he vowed that if he ever were to mate again (which in the time he doubted) then he would never let them go.

After about 2 hours of recovery they went back to feudal Japan. Their greeting was not the usual one they would get. Sango would normally be glaring at Miroku, chasing him, slapping him, and putting him unconscious. But today, they were sitting in Keade's hut without a word to each other. Shippou also did not rocket into Kagome's arms. He just sat there and smiled up at them while still playing with his tops. Kagome did not have to be demon to sense the sadness in the atmosphere. 'It's going to be so different with out the twins...' Kagome thought as they lie down to sleep. Shippou went into Kagome's arms as usual, and Sango went next to Kagome. Miroku took a seat on the other side of the hut, and Huyana sat next to Emiko with Inuyasha by the door. It only took an hour before everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Emiko and Inuyasha.

"How long will you be staying in the Southwest?" Inuyasha asked. Suddenly now, he felt a deep sadness that Emiko was leaving since the twins already left. He knew they weren't leaving permently, but he still felt like his family is falling apart.

"Well, we have to stay for the wedding, so maybe a week or so. But if anything happens, I still want to know about it." Emiko said with a voice that left no room for argue.

"Fine. We will send Kilala if anything is to happen. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, why don't you want me to?"

"It's not that I don't _want _you to, it's just that you don't know these people, and Huyana doesn't seem to like them either. Didn't his mother's soul get sucked into Kanna's mirror?"

"Yes, but when we killed Naraku, Kagura ordered all soul's be released. She's not so bad you know Daddy."

"Keh! Yea right! Do you know how many times she tried to kill us?"

"Now how many times was she free to do what ever she wants, and then tried to kill us?"

"Er..."

"I rest my case."

"You rest what?"

"Never mind." Emiko sighed. She leaned against her father's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around her. Even though she wasn't Kagome, it still felt right to have Emiko in his arms. He loved her so much...now. But he knew she was going to be a hell maker as a kid!

The next morning, Emiko and Huyana left. Emiko hugged Inuyasha tightly and kissed her still sleeping mother's forehead. She kissed Shippou on the head and was still reluctant to kiss Miroku, doubting he was still asleep. Huyana shook hands with Inuyasha after they had a few words. Emiko noticed that her father looked very serious. She knew that face anywhere.

Flashback

_Emiko was in her room brushing out her silver locks. She then went to her bed and reached under it, pulling out a large worn book. On the cover, was a picture of the Shikon no Tama. She opened it to a page she book marked and skimmed it one more time. She then closed her eyes and concentrated her miko powers. Her hands cackled with pinkish energy as she concentrated on them. _

_"Oum nashigan toiushi nona konta" she chanted repeatedly. After 5 times, she looked into her mirror. Staring back at her was her human self, or form anyway. Her teeth were dull along with her nails. Her dog-ears were also gone from her head. Her eyes remained their mysterious deep midnight blue, and her hair was raven like her mothers. She groaned at this. 'Dammit! My hair was supposed to stay silver!'_

_"Emiko!" her mother called upstairs. Emiko hurried and pushed the book back under her bed. It was a Miko Spell Book that her mother had written by Keade for her. Her father didn't like her using it, but it works when you have a tail. She checked herself over in a mirror. She was wearing a long dark blue skirt that matched her eyes and hugged her hip. Her top cut upwards at the bottom, showing her belly. The straps were thin and it had a V-cut neck. She had on a diamond chocker that her mother lent to her, and combats boots that come up to mid-thigh. (Emiko is 16 just so you know). She quickly reached up to her tall mirror and swung it open. Inside the wall was a collection of small daggers that she brought everywhere. She stuck one in her boot on the side. Because the large slit to about midthigh on her right leg showed the boot, she placed in in the straps where it cannot be seen. _

_Finally, she descended the stairs and went into her living room at the Higurashi shrine. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch along with someone else. Her mother looked in her early thirties but her father looked in his late twenties. Her mother had a kind look on her face, talking to the young man on the couch while her father wore a scowl. He looked like a dog who's master has company that he didn't like, and was patiently waiting for it's master to leave the room to tear the unwanted visitor apart. Emiko's combat boots kept her entry silent, so she cleared her throat. The young man on the couch looked up. He had black hair that was kept short, and brown eyes. The boy was human, and had no idea that Emiko was youkai. He had asked Emiko to accompany him to a very formal party that was held annually before a large, 2-day, martial arts tournament. Her date, Kienchi, was very good himself at martial arts, but Emiko had to admit that his senses trainer needed to be fired. She made him believe that she dyed her hair, filed her nails, and had sharp teeth when she was born. She always more a bandanna to hid her ears, and ripped it off as soon as she got home to shake her head. _

_Her father meanwhile, gapped at her with what looked like fury, while her mother looked at her like she was about to cry. Emiko rolled her eyes. HE was going to explode about her reliving outfit and she was going to take pictures for hours. _

_"Kienchi, I'm going to get something to drink. Would you like anything?" Emiko offered._

_"No thank you."_

_"Okay." Emiko walked casually into the kitchen, and didn't have to wait long for her parents to follow. Her mother put her in a bone-crunching hug with strength she didn't even knew she had. Inuyasha on the the hand..._

_"You are not going." he said lividly._

_"Nani? Outo, onushi yakujouzumi!" (it means : What? Daddy, you promised!)_

_"Yea, after I smelled his need for you and after I saw that outfit!"_

_"Daddy, I'm 16! And this is no where near as bad as what the other girls are wearing!"_

_"I don't care about the other girls. There is no way that I'm letting you get into a car with him alone-"_

_"His mother is driving us! Mama, help me! I really want to go!"_

_"Inuyasha, let her go. I think she looks beautiful" Kagome said as she hugged Emiko and kissed the top of her head._

_"Do you trust me?" Emiko asked Inuyasha._

_"Yes. It's just him-"_

_"Do you think you've trained me well?"_

_"Yes, but he-"_

_"Okay then, matter settled." Emiko said, and walked out the kitchen. Kagome giggled and watched Inuyasha fume. She watched Emiko go back out in the living room. Keinchi stood and linked arms with her. Emiko waved her goodbye as they walked out the door. Inuyasha watched them, and Emiko rolled her eyes as she reached into the buckles on her boot where she carefully hid a dagger sheath to hide the silver blade. She pulled it out just enough to show her father. As she walked off, Kagome watch Inuyasha's face ease at the sight of the weapon. Inuyasha did not like the boy, but he knew Emiko could handle her own. _

End Flashback

You ready?" Huyana asked her. Emiko jumped, not seeing hem there in the first place.

"Erm, yea." With their last goodbyes, the fox and dog- hanyou bounded off in the forms of blurs.

Running at demon speed, they reached the castle at around noon. An enormous fox guard at the front gate greeted them. Huyana casually walked up to him and petted his head. The fox walked by him to Emiko and sniffed her mark before letting her in. He licked her face as a sign of acceptance. Emiko walked after Huyana while wiping the fox spit off her face. 'Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!' The castle was beautiful. Emiko knew that fox demons had a specialty with magic and plants, but the front garden was amazing. There were plants of every color, size and shape. The grass was green and healthy and the soil was rich. All of the plants had a sparkle to them. The garden screamed of magic, but yet had an extremly natural aura to it. As they walked into the caslte, there was a Neko youkai servant to greet them. She bowed before asking what she could do for them.

"Emiko, this is Sueng Mina. She will be your personal servant for the time we are staying. Follow her and she will lead you to your room." Huyana then walked off after that, but Emiko noticed the way he acted. It was strange, like he was being distant. 'It must be the whole marriage thing.' Emiko thought as she followed the cat demon down another hallway.

"Right here Milady." Sueng Mina said politely. She opened the door to a large room hat made Emiko gasp. The bed was decorated in black cloth and the walls were a deep dark jade green. A rich brown color outlined the room, giving it a natural feeling, along with some gold that made the room shine. Sueng Mina led Emiko to another door, where it led to a washroom. When Emiko washed and came out, there was a black kimono embodied in silver lying on her bed. When she put it on, it was snug, but fit comfortably. She was starting to like fox demon clothing...normal, but with a touch. A little after, Sueng Mina came back in the fix Emiko' hair.

"So..." Emiko started, trying to start conversation. "How did you end up here? I mean, not to be rude, but Sueng Mina is a Korean name, correct?"

"Yes. I am from Korea. I came here when I was very young, and found by the prince."

"So you're repaying him by working for him?"

"I wouldn't call it working. I chose to stay because there is no use for me going back to Korea. My family was killed and the Nekos in the Northern Lands aren't the friendliest."

"I'm sorry."

"Your...sorry? Miss?"

"Yes. You seemed surprised."

"Well, not many people have shown much caring for me besides the young prince. And he's been gone for a while."

"Well, we're going to be together for a while, so we might as well get to know each other. O, and another thing, I hate the whole royal treatment. Just call me Emiko, okay?"

"Yes m' lad- I mean, Emiko. I will show you the dining hall now." Emiko nodded and followed her servant. She looked at her hair and noticed that the top half was in a bun with silver chopsticks and the bottom was combed perfectly straight. There were about 3 rights and 2 lefts that Emiko counted from her room to the dining hall. The halls were curvy and long, much like an underground den. The dining hall was large. It was decorated in gold but everything else was snow white. The lights were dim, but the brightness of the color didn't change. There were vines and flowers that beautifully twined around the entire room. Emiko snapped out of her trance when someone tapped on her shoulder. She smiled to see it was Huyana. He was wearing a red kimono with black outlining. His silver hair trailed down his back, and he had a katana at his side.

"You look beautiful." he commented as he took her hand.

"So do you. And this castle is amazing."

"Thank you." Huyana smiled. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Emiko asked.

"Introductions. I have a rather large family."

"Oh, yea. You know how slow I can be." she blushed.

"And don't ever change." he chuckled as he kissed her on the lips.

Huyana wasn't joking; he did have a large family. She was introduced to his grandparents, great-grandparents, his sister, his nieces and nephews, aunts, and uncles. She finally met his mother about 2 aunts and a 5 cousins ago. 'Dam! Can't these demons ever keep in their pants? Didn't Huyana say that a large part of his people and family were slaughtered?'

"This is a huge family." Emiko commented as she smiled at someone's 3rd cousin.

"I told you. Reproducing isn't a problem with foxes, since females go into heat often."

"I see." Emiko smirked.

Emiko had engaged in conversation with Huyana's sister, Hatomi at the food table until someone called her away. Emiko was about to go find Huyana again but he already found her. But he wasn't looking at her; he was staring hard at someone.

"Here he comes." Huyana almost growled.

"Who?"

"Kujintu, my older brother, heir to the kingdom, and bastard of the family."

'Sounds like daddy and Sesshomaru.' Emiko thought.

"Hello Huyana. I see you come back." the tall kitsune smirked. He was taller than Huyana and his silver hair was in a braid. His eyes were gold but had an odd shade of green, and he had a dangerously old aura, one that put Emiko on her guard. His arm was linked to a kitsune woman, whose kimono was blue and yellow, and her eyes were crystal blue.

"How observant of you Kujintu." Huyana said, his voice dripping with venom.

"You've finally found a mate also." Kujintu said smugly. He took Emiko's hand in his and kissed the back of it gently.

"Yes," Huyana said, watching every move his brother made with his EMiko's hand "And I see you managed to drag in another." Although Emiko was slightly confused, she had the urge to laugh, but resisted it.

"Well, we have matters to attend. Excuse us." Kujintu said, as he and his date walked slowly away.

"She's just a lowly hanyou…and not even an attractive one at that." Emiko heard Kujintu's date snicker. Emiko growled, about to roll up her sleeves and march over to the dam fox bitch. She would have, but a certain someone held her arm.

"No, that would be bad." Huyana said in her ear.

"You heard what she said. I'm not letting her-"

"Emiko..." Huyana used the tone that left NO room for argument. It was a tone that commanded her obedience. Emiko sighed, giving in. If this had been her time that she would have already been done beating the girls face in.

The rest of the night was rather joyful with the exception of the weird looks from Kujintu. He seemed to like sitting somewhere and staring straight at her. It was late before Emiko and Huyana decided to go to sleep. She took other hair and changed into her sleeping cloths, deciding she would take a bath as soon as she got up tomorrow. Huyana had done the same, sleeping in only pants. Emiko lied next to him.

"So, why do you and your brother hate each other? You sound like Sesshomaru and my father."

"I'm not really sure. I think it was because before I had left, my father wanted me to be heir. Kujintu is very skilled in battle, but that's it. He's a very cruel person, and very selfish. That's partly why he can never keep a mate. He'll get rid of her when he tires of her, or if she's not pleasing him."

"So, he's a man whore?"

"I have never heard of a man being a whore. Are you saying he's gay?" Huyana asked, amused.

Emiko laughed. "No, guys can he whores too." there was a silence. "What's your step father's name?"

"Rakanu I think."

"Can't wait to meet him." Emiko said.

"Me too." Huyana agreed. Emiko laid her head on Huyana's bare chest. Half her body was on his, and her ears flicked his chin every once and a while. She was going to go to sleep, but Huyana had other things in mind as he ran a claw down her side.

* * *

Kurama looked around for his baby sister in the garden. They were playing hide and seek but he couldn't find her!

"Sesshomaru, have you seen Aiko?" He asked the large white dog that was lying lazily under a large tree. He opened one eye to look the young hanyou in the face, and then looked up. Kurama did the same and saw a fluffy tail lying along the Cherry Blossom braches. Thinking cleverly, he climbed the tree silently until he was a branch above her. He jumped to the branch next to her a yelled "Got-" Kurama sweat dropped when he saw Aiko sleeping on the branch. He shrugged and sat down next to her. The smells of the flowers reminded him greatly of his mother.

Mika walked through the halls of the castle. She needed to find Inuyasha. She went to the dining hall, the library, his study, the garden, and his bedroom to get no answer. She was now heading back to his study to look in the courtyard. She jumped down with gentle grace that she learned from her mother and looked around. She snorted when she found him in a tree snoozing. She jumped up to the tree and sighed. She took some of the pedals from the blooming tree and put them by his nose.

"Emiko." he mumbled in his sleep, before rolling over. That was a bad idea, seeing as he fell of the tree and onto his head. "Dammit." he grumbled. Mika laughed and jumped down.

"You've got to be more careful." Inuyasha eyed her evilly before saying gruffly.

"What is it ya brat." he demanded ruffly. Mika didn't take offense to it, he always called her that.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving. I'm going to visit Rin in the East, and I'll return in a weeks time."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." Mika said as she jumped back u to the window of Inuyasha's study, and set off with her sai's in her sash and daggers and throwing stars planted all over her dark green traveling kimono.


	9. Chapter 9: Lord Rakanu and Rin

AN: Ok, has anyone else noticed, that Inuyasha is a girls name?

inu- dog

yasha - **_female_** demon

So his name really means female dog demon. If you want to prove me wrong, go ahead. But don't scream and call me stupid because that pisses me off. I used the site http/ awoke that morning fully expecting Huyana to not be there. She had expected him to be off doing whatever princes do. She shifted in her sleep, trying to find the spot he slept in to sleep in the warmth, but someone was in it. Not wanting to open her eyes, she took a quick whiff and knew that Huyana was there. By the sound of his breath, he wasn't fully asleep. As Emiko sniffed the room, she had noticed other smells in the room...sweat...and hormones...both male and female...and...blood? This made Emiko fully awake and her eyes shot opened wildly as she sat up. The action startled her mate, who was immediately awake.

"Emiko, what's wrong?" he asked groggily. She looked at him and nearly fell in love all over again. The window was behind him, and the still rising sun shined just right, giving his silver hair an angelic glow. His naked well-toned chest had a tiny shadow under each rippled muscle from lack of light, almost making her lick her lips. His broad shoulders divided a section of his silver, almost ghostly white hair over his shoulder, creating a veil over one side of his rock hard chest. His mouth was twisted in a small-amused smirk, and even thought his bangs shadowed his eyes, they shined through as bright as the sun itself. Emiko was lost in those eyes...they were the eyes she would see every time the shadows of her past threaten to consume her...they were the eyes that were so gentle, but confident and dominate...they were the eyes that she lost her heart to. "Emiko..." his voice called out to her, breaking her trance, and pulling out her playful side. But for some strange reason, her body felt exhausted and flimsy. 'What happened?' she thought to herself. She went straight to sleep last night; why would she feel so dam tired?

Huyana was startled awake by Emiko shooting up from her position in her arms. Immediately thinking something was wrong, he sat up, looked around, and looked toward her. "Emiko, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked at him with a rather ditzy look that didn't fit her at all. He smiled at that and then felt as if Emiko was looking through him instead of at him. Thinking she could've had another dream like before, he tried to catch her attention. 'Kagome removed her roasary though...' he thought. "Emiko..." he said. He watched the deep blue eyes that first captured his heart. He had always felt like her eyes were lakes...a large clear lake at night under the full moon. It held so many dark secrets that gave it both a dark beauty, but still demanded respect for it's danger, and a white shimmer on the surface, that gave it a peaceful look.

He watched them closely and saw a few emotions ripple their way to the surface. First, there was a bit of surprise, then a playful passion, then confusion and weariness. Although she snapped out of her trance, she took a second to long to answer her question. So, he pounced on her playfully, causing her to gasp. He was now straddling her hips with his and had his hands on her arms at her sides. It was only then that Emiko realized their lack of dress.

"What are you doing?" Emiko asked. She could see could see the need for sleep in his eyes, and was still confused herself a little. Huyana raised a slender eyebrow and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm hurt...You truly don't remember last night?" he asked from his position on top of her.

"Well, uh, no.." she said, feeling almost concerned...she did have a bad memory yes, but this was ridiculous!

"Well, I don't totally either." he said truthfully, tearing his eyes away from hers and looking at the spot next to her head. Emiko nearly sweat dropped.

"And here you are making me feel guilty." she said darkly

"I remember the beginning!" he defended "I think it started something like this..." he said. Huyana trailed kisses all down Emiko's neck until he reached the one spot that got her every time, her jugular. Emiko put her head back more and moaned, showing complete trust and submission to her mate. She got aggravated at the fact that her body was still tired and achy.

"Huyana...you have to...stop..." she panted out. Huyana growled 'if she can still speak, then I need to work faster' he thought

"What for?" he asked half heartedly, kissing her shoulders and collar bone to change her mind.

"Because...if this is how then night started...then I know why I'm still tired..." he stopped. Emiko's youkai side growled in disappointment, while her miko side was happy to be able to think straight again. Huyana gave her a cocky smirk before rolling off her. "Besides, wasn't I full youkai last night? That would explain no memory of anything..."

"And how long you lasted..." he mumbled to himself. With dog ears, she caught it, but said:

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." he said, trying to remain innocent. Emiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"That explains the hormones in the room, and sweat. But why blood? I'm not bleeding." Without even sniffing, Huyana answered her.

"You were full youkai, which pushed me to my edge to turn also. Not only do youkai get violent while mating, but they heal quickly also."

"But they still have no memory of what happened?" Emiko asked as she wrapped the sheet of the bed around herself and sat up.

"Yep...sucks though." Huyana looked at her and smiled at her modesty. He snaked his hand over to the sheet to pull it off her, but her large, fluffy, golden-retriever-like (except for the color) tail swatted it away.

"It's not like I haven't seen your body before...why so shy?" he asked playfully.

"You would walk around naked?" She asked standing up with a raised eyebrow. Half of the sheets were still on the bed.

"It's my room." he said simply, putting his hands behind his head and smirking at her. But she gave a smirk of her own.

"Well, okay then." she reached behind her with a clawed hand and yanked the rest of the sheets off the bed, leaving the not-smirking-anymore fox lying on the bed as naked as the day he was born. Emiko burst out laughing seeing as it was chilly when you're not in the sun this morning. She ran to the bathroom with the sheet still wrapped around her since Huyana's glare promised her punishment. She didn't mind, it's not like it wasn't anything she wouldn't enjoy.

Huyana got up and grabbed the second sheet that was tossed aside in the corner carelessly. He walked back over to bed, putting the sheet over him and wanting a few minutes rest more. But as soon as he closed his eyes, he smirked. The image of Emiko in nothing but a silk sheet to cover her body, ruffled up hair, and a dead sexy sly grin on her face. The sheet clutched her body in all the right places, teasing, but it covered her loosely at the bottom, making his youkai want to do nothing more but to pull it off her and have her under him once again.

Emiko stepped out the bathroom with a kimono that was a hard decision between baby blue and lavender. Black butterflies were placed randomly on it, and it was the opposite for her obi. She walked over to the bed silently and lend over Huyana. She breathed a gentle breath on his neck and whispered, "You've got to get up". Huyana opened his eye and looked at her, "You just told me you are still tired, but yet you still tempt me." Emiko smirked.

"Yep. But really you've got to get up sometime soon." she said, as she walked out of the room into the hallway.

Emiko had no idea where she was going. She merely walked wherever her feet would carry her. She wasn't really hungry, and she was refreshed from her bath. She decided to go find Huyana in a little while so they weren't late for breakfast. As she turned down another snake like hallway, the scent of flowers hit her. She smiled as she came to large oak doors and opened them cautiously. The sight she came upon was magnificent. The gardens glowed in all its glory to welcome her. The grass was about up to her ankles, and was soft and fluffy. The blades bowed to the mercy of the wind, making rows of white light fly through. There was 1 very large oak tree that stood tall with all its might, and small willow trees that had branches hanging down to the ground. Flowers were almost like lights as the sun hit them.

As she walked into the garden, she noticed a few eyes on her. Looking around swiftly and alert, she saw that there was a gray fox staring at her intently. She took a whiff of the wind and smelled not one fox, but 4. Three little heads popped up under the fox's stomach, filling the gap between her front legs and back ones. Emiko smiled, it was a mother and her cubs. Emiko turned away from them, not wanting to scare them off since they were here first. She leaned against the oak tree in the shadows and closed her eyes, listening only to the willow branches and grass swish in the wind.

It had only been a few minuets -in Emiko's mind anyway- when she felt another presence. Startled, she opened her eyes to look into reddish brown eyes and a gray face. She had to refrain herself from screaming out. The intruder jumped away from her a few feet and stared at her. Emiko smiled; I was the mother fox. She must've come to investigate her when she was sleeping. Behind the mother, the 3 cubs appeared. Emiko smiled again, they were so cute! AND FLUFFY! She tilted her head to the side for a second and reached out her hand.

"I won't hurt you..." she whispered to the family. The mother came first to sniff her again, her ears plastered down to her head and her sharp eyes boring into Emiko's face. Gently, she licked her finger. Emiko patted her hand to the fox's head, and beckoned the young kits to come along also. When they came, the runt of the litter nipped her finger.

"Ow you little jerk" she mumbled while waving her finger.

'Sorry about her, she was always like that...' came a smooth, wise female voice in her head. Emiko looked around. Was she going crazy? She was in a magic garden after all...did she get stung by something? Did she inhale something? 'I'm over here...I guess you don't know much about foxes, huh?' Emiko looked over to the mother fox that was looking at her with one of those fox smirks.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked, tense and ready to bolt if anything happens.

'I am Furu-kitsune. But you can call me Furu.'

"Wait, impossible, Furu-kitsune is dead. She was killed-"

'And resurrected. I have been living for thousands of years...I have seen many generations. I was supposed to die when I was killed by Naraku, but I didn't move on.'

"Why?"

'The fates must have something in store for me. Until I do what needs to be done then I will remain this way.'

"Okay, what do you need to do? Was having kits in the plan to?"

'I do not know exactly what needs to be done. All I know is I must protect these kits. Something is coming for them,'

"That's horrible. They were abandoned?"

'I'm not sure. I can feel that they are not from this world. The oldest two,' she looked to the ones that were bigger, and were wrestling 'seem to be growing fast, like time has speed up. But the youngest one,' she looked to the one who was sitting in the sun alone 'has so much spirit now. You see, she is not completely here somehow, until recently, as in, this morning. This morning she had so much spirit as if she were living for the first time. She had a brother, but from the beginning he was doomed to a terrible fate. He was consumed by darkness and I haven't seen him since.'

"That's so sad...so they are like phantom kits?"

'They were. They seem to be comforted around you. The youngest one would never close her eyes near a stranger, weather demon, human, fox, or anything else. The other two have always been this way.'

"How long have you been with them?"

'A while.' Emiko nodded and turned her attention back to the youngest one. Why was her brother doomed? That's so cruel, so wrong. No child is doomed to a dark life. Every child is born innocent and without sin...'Do not fret over the lost one Emiko...he was never supposed to live if what happened happened.'

"That's not true...his parents didn't try hard enough"

'His mother nearly died trying to save him. She gave her best effort-'

"It obviously wasn't enough." Emiko said quietly. Her instincts as both a dog demon and a mother defended the cub...but for some reason, she couldn't be angry with the mother like she wanted to be. Emiko sighed. "I better get going...Huyana will come looking for me soon."

'Emiko, you cannot tell Huyana about me. I have once purpose, and that does not include saying here permently to socialize...I hope to see you again soon...both of you...' Furu said. Emiko didn't bother to ask what she meant by that. She figured it meant her and Huyana, besides, she hated cryptic talk, it gave her a headache.

Emiko walked up the staircase and was about to turn a corner that she guessed was to her room when she heard a voice.

"I am positive m'lord. She was gone when I got there." Sueng Mina squeaked in obvious fright.

"For your sake you'd better be." the voice was slightly familiar...that, and cold. So cold that it sent chills up her spine. Suddenly, another voice entered her sensitive ears.

"Is there a problem?" it was Huyana's voice. But instead of being warm and bold, it was daring, cold, and emotionless.

"No, just a misunderstanding." the unknown voice said. It wasn't as cold this time. It held some respect, but it sounded almost sarcastic. There was a pause, and then the sound of Suneg Mina's feet scurrying away. Emiko rounded the corner causally to see Huyana and the man having a staring contest. It was then that she finally saw the man for the first time. He had deep brown wavy hair and stunning orange eyes that could pierce the soul and pin it for eternity. He had pointed demon ears, and his hair was swept back away from his face, making his gold strips on his face even more visible.

"Prince Huyana..." he said emotionlessly

"Lord Rakanu..." (Did I say it wrong? sorry, I forgot his name!). Emiko cleared her throat slightly, not wanting to interrupt, but hated to be ignored. Lord Rakanu was the first to see her.

"I suppose this is your mate? Kujintu has told me about you." Rakanu said, walking towards Emiko who stood her ground. She gave a bow in respect.

"It is an honor to meet you my lord. I am Huyana's mate, Emiko."

"Well Emiko, it was very nice meeting you, but I must take my leave. I will see you shortly." he said as he walked away. As he walked, Emiko noticed that his scent had a wild tang to it, one that she couldn't describe. It smelt like he had a very strong scent of citrus, but it was being pushed back for some reason...concealed. It was then that Emiko zoned out, and somehow, the memory of her shielding Huyana with her own body during the battle of Naraku's death came to her head. The reenactment of it caused her eyes to bleed red, and a growl grow from within.

Huyana snapped his attention to Emiko when she began to growl. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked as if she was ready to kill. He watched as she looked towards where Rakanu was rounding the corner at the end of the hall, and tried to follow in a stalking manner. Securing his arm around her waist, he put another around her chest to hold her straight up, and gave her a firm nip on the neck. He didn't expect her to turn back, just to submit to his demand, which was submission. He couldn't have his mate running around killing people that just wouldn't make his mother very happy. Emiko finally calmed enough so he could allow her to walk to their room without him holding her. When they got there, Emiko shook her head out like a dog and rotated her shoulders a bit, trying to loosen up.

"Do you want to tell me what that's about or do I have to walk with you everywhere so you don't attack people?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. Anyone who did not know Huyana the way Emiko did would have thought he was joking, but by his tone of voice, he was far from it.

"I don't really know. He just...triggered something. His smell made me think of Naraku..."

"He doesn't smell a thing like Naraku. Believe me, I come in many close counters with him before I even met you."

"No, you haven't. Naraku sends puppets out to do his dirty work for him, and if you notice, they never smell exactly the same."

"You think he is related to Naraku?"

"I'm not sure. But I know my youkai blood isn't tricked so easily. Maybe he is?" Emiko and Huyana stared a second...Huyana was at the door, and Emiko sitting on the bed. They had no idea what to think.

_knock knock knock_

A girl waited impatiently for someone to open the door to the Eastern Land Mansion, standing where the Eastern Land Palace had once been. She looked about 18, had waist length silver hair, light pink twin stripes on either cheek, gold eyes, pointed ears, claws, fangs, and a green traveling kimono with sai's planted in in her sash. Mika sighed; Rin was ruler here, along with her husband, Tsume. Tsume was a wolf demon. He was very funny, and fun loving, and a bit of a daydreamer, a perfect match for Rin. Mika loved the couple very much like they were family, but they never answered their door! Getting irritated, she took a step back, threw her head back, and howled long and loud. It took only a second before a demon was at the door. He had tanish brown hair that went down to mid-back, ice blue stripes on his face, pointed ears, radiant brownish green eyes, and a muscular figure. He was all around sexy and rather intimidating, so Mika just pushed by him.

"Took you long enough." she said as she stepped into the entrance hall and he shut the door. Only when the wind had blown in from the doors being squeezed together did Mika smell it, it was faint, but she smelled it. Tsume was worried, which wasn't like him at all.

"Tsume? Where's Rin?" asked Mika, noticing that her best friend did not come out to greet her. The scent of worry was even heavier now. "Tsume!" Mika demanded.

"She's with the healer. She's been sick lately...she has a new smell...I don't know what it is."

"Is she here?"

"Yes, but you must wait to see her." he said, finally turning around. It was then she noticed that he was wearing training pants, and a shirt that had a triangle sweat stain on the front. 'Must've just thrown it on' she thought.

"Come on," she said, beckoning him forward and walking to the south wing of the mansion. It had to have been her favorite part, the dojo. Tsume walked so silently it was even hard for Mika to hear him. Once they got there she went to the small door in the far corner, which was the changing room. She grabbed a kimono that was just pants and a sleeveless shirt, and a sash and quickly changed. She came back out to find that Tsume had taken of the shirt and tossed it aside, and was now practicing with a katana. She slipped her sai's out of the back of her sash and spun them into a defensive position.

"You ready?" she asked, trying to sound positive and serious at the same time. She wanted him to work out any tension and any blame that he might have. Tsume cared so much about Rin that any time something happened; it was automatically his fault because he wasn't there to stop it from happening. He nodded and accepted her advance by getting in fighting stance. Mika flipped her sai's back so she was holding them by the handle, her middle and index fingers on either side of the middle knife, and got into stance also.

They stayed that way for a second before Tsume used his demonic speed and swayed to Mika's left, making the sand rise in his wake. Mika immedietly lept to the sky and flipped to her left. Tsume came to a stop back in the place that he originally was. He had expected Mika to run away from him. When the dust settled, he looked to see that she was right in front of him. He raised his sword in defense as she came at him with one sai. He had to use his hand to grab her wrist to keep her from stabbing him in his side. Mika took her sai from the deadlock with Tsume's sword. Tsume grabbed her trapped arm more firmly in attempt to keep her still. Mika stepped in front of him and pulled her arm while kicking his feet out from under him, breaking his root. She pointed her sai at his neck as he scrambled to get up. She smirked at him, but he just looked annoyed. His eyes looked rather serious and lordly. Mika growled to herself as he got up. They went back into fighting stance, and this time, Mika made the first move. She came at him with a swipe at his face and another at his stomach. He hopped back as Mika came at him continuously, occasionally blocking with his sword. He then waiting until she was coming from both sides to put his sword in between, making her hands shake from impact, then roundhouse her in the face. She doubled back and staggered with the blow, and quickly turned around to throw her sai directly at him. He dodged it as she came at him again, this time with only one sai, her other lay pointed first into the white sand covered floor. Emiko put her sai back into her sash and Tsume did the same, seething his sword. She came at him again, claws extended. She jumped up at the last second, landing her hands on his shoulders, and let her body's weight and gravity swing her back down so her feet slammed into his chins, knocking his feet out from under him and slamming him on his back. Mika rolled forward to get up as Tsume twisted his legs and swung himself up. He came at her faster then she expected and she barley dodged. She turned around to see him already coming towards her again and locked claws with him. They stayed that way until Mika raised her foot to his chest and did a back flip off it. Tsume managed to keep his balance as they came together again with their demonic speed and began a furious fight of kicks and punches that looked like one big blur.

The dojo door slid open and Rin came in. No longer a child, she was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair, a slender figure, an orange kimono, and a kind smile. Tsume smelled her immediately and turned to look. Mika gasped silently, Tsume was right, she did smell different. Mika didn't even recognize her scent. A small old human wobbled in after her. She bowed and entered the dojo once Tsume bowed back. As they began to talk, Mika grabbed her abandoned sai and stuffed it in her sash, and ran to talk to Rin.

"Hey Rin!" she said as she hugged her "How are you? Tsume said that you're sick. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. The healer couldn't find a dam thing wrong with me. I suppose I should go into town?"

"Maybe you should come back to the West with me? Inuyasha can find out what's wrong with you. If not, then we can call Saiyuki. She's a miko, and currently the one holding Kaede's book. I would take you to a hospital, but being that your husbands a demon they might want to test some things." Rin nodded. She knew that the truth was, ever since her mother died in the hospital, she's been touchy about going thier and using medical products. Rin remembered the absolute rage that Mika was in when the hospital wanted to use her mother's body for study and experiments. She was just a claws length away from tearing everyone's head clean off his shoulders. "Good! Then we'll head out tomorrow!"

"Why so soon?" Tsume asked. He obviously did not want Rin to be away from him so soon.

"I know you're worried about her, but she'll be safe. Do you really think Sesshomaru will let anything happen to her? Besides, you need a break. We'll call if anything happens and I'll have Rin email you, okay?" Mika turned and walked to the closet to change her clothes once more.

"Why was she so weird about that?"

"You know about her mother Tsume..." Rin whispered so quietly that she could barley hear herself. "Come on, I need to pack."

Sorry I have not updated, I really am! I know you're tired of my petty excuses and apologies, but I don't know. And I know I'm slacking in my stories but I'm trying. I will let you know if I end them. I'm having trouble with using my school library, since the librarian is a bitch and doesn't open it during my hour of study. And if I type at home, the program I use at home won't show the work on the programs at school because they are so old. Sighs. I'm trying to end this story very soon. This was 7 pages...I did this in 2 hours! Please please please please please please please please please please please please bear with me and don't give up! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Two Kids and a Baboon

Mika and Rin had arrived at the West only 3 days after they had originally left. The countryside was much to steep and rocky to use any sort of transportation. Mika had noticed that Rin's smell was getting odder. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it made her worry. The girl was complaining about how she felt sick a lot and her appetite decreased slightly. As long as Mika had known Rin, the girl would never turn down chocolate, let alone _free _chocolate. But Mika kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. There was no need to worry the girl any more than she already was.

When they reached the West, Mika felt the twins staring at her from afar. Making sure her spells were in place, she walked on with Rin at her side like she didn't see them. They made themselves known, however, when Aiko came to greet Rin, dragging Kurama with her.

"Hi! My name's Aiko, and this is my brother Kurama. Who are you?" Rin looked at the tiny fox in recognition. She reminded her so much pf herself. Short sentences and an innocent smile. 'All she has to do is speck of herself in third person.' Rin giggled. To this day Sesshomaru denies that Rin picked up the habit of speaking in third person came from him.

"I am Rin. It's nice to meet you." she looked at the pouting Kurama. He reminded her of Jaken when she used to drag him off the pick flowers to await Sesshomaru's return. 'Only Jaken was no cuter than my little left toe.' Rin giggled again. "I don't think Kurama likes being dragged by his ears." The innocent Aiko looked at her brother who was glaring holes into the side of her face.

"No," Aiko said, looking slyly at Rin "he's always like that. Besides, he might fly away if I let go. The wind is strong today." Kurama growled and lunged at her. Aiko jumped up, tail wagging, and took off. Kurama ran after her screaming 20 ways to pound her. Mika sighed.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Rin asked her, slightly concerned.

"No, he really would never hurt her. They grow out of it one day, sort of." Mika let a smirk escape her before she continued on into the palace. They walked to the healer's wing. A girl with black hair highlighted with brown stood over the Lord of the West. She was currently bandaging a wound in his side that suspiciously looked like a bite mark. "You still just can't leave him alone." Mika said with a smirk as she helped Rin into a seat. "The mans turned into a dog, and you still can't just...not bother him." Inuyasha glared daggers at her. Saiyuki's hazel eyes looked over at Mika, then to Rin.

"Lady Rin, are you well? You look pale." It was then that Inuyasha looked at Rin.

"It's expected." he said, trying to sit up. Now, normally Saiyuki was a gentle person, one of the family. She cared for everything and everyone. But for the years of being a healer, and the limited miko powers she had, she was an odd human. Mika had never seen her angry, but her mother told her stories. Saiyuki had once chained Inuyasha to the bed so she could heal a wound that happened when Sesshomaru put a paw through his mid-section. She heard Saiyuki had a nasty temper; she wasn't a healer to cross. Not even Inuyasha, who could destroy her in a second, crossed the healer on a bad day. Almost as if Saiyuki heard her thoughts, she turned to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing? Lay back down, I'm not finished." It wasn't that Saiyuki wasn't respectful, but she was serious.

"I'm healing as we speak-" he was cut off when Saiyuki laid a finger next to his wound firmly. Inuyasha yelped like a dog that got his foot stepped on, and glared at her.

"Just as I thought." she said gently. She put an arm to Inuyasha's chest and pushed him down with strength that the dainty healer possessed somewhere. "Your not done my lord. Let me finish unless you want the wound to become infected."

"I'm a demon, I don't-" a glare from the human caused his mouth the clamp shut with an audible click.

"Your forgetting the times you live in my lord. The air is not as pure as it once was." Inuyasha could've sworn for the thousandth time that when Saiyuki said 'your', it sounded close to 'ye'. He could swear that Saiyuki was the reincarnation of Keade, and she knew it, and was mocking him. Saiyuki spoke with wisdom beyond her years. Wisdom that could come straight from the baba's mouth. He couldn't tell if they look alike however. Saiyuki was in her twenties. Inuyasha had seen Keade as an eight-year-old when he was sealed to the tree, and when he woke up, she was almost 60. He only grumbled and folded his arms.

"You said 'it's expected', what did you mean?" Mika asked Inuyasha. The demon lord looked over to the hanyou and raised a brow.

"She's pregnant. It's expected that she feels-" There was a thump. Rin had fallen out of her chair and onto the floor. Mika quickly went over to her.

"She's fine, just fainted." There was another thump, and another. But they weren't bodies falling to the floor; it was bodies being thrown against the door. Mika dashed to open the door and was nearly bulldozed over by an enormous white dog that could easily be mistaken for an artic wolf. It had golden eyes, which darted around before going over to Rin on the floor. Sesshomaru pawed at his once-ward and let out a whimper that clearly stated her wanted to know what's wrong. "Gee Sesshomaru, I'm fine, really. I have all of my limbs and fingers." Mika said sarcastically, shutting the door. She walked over to the fallen girl and put her on the bed. "She's fainted. She just found out she's pregnant." Sesshomaru's growl vibrated through the air. "Oh stop it. She's married like it or not, you act as if she was just sleeping around. Tsume doesn't hate you, so why do you make him so nervous. Not to be rude, but he could probably kill you if he wanted. You aren't the threat you used to be." Mika said this with her back turned. She had trust that Sesshomaru wouldn't attack her; he would regret it if he did. Sesshomaru huffed and laid his head on Rin's bed. She knew that he saw her as a daughter, and wouldn't leave her side. She just wished he'd stop being so overbearing on the girl. Sesshomaru refuses to admit that the little 8 year-old girl that had tried to nurse him to health was now a healthy, beautiful girl that appeared to be in her thirties. She was really in her...oh...eight hundreds or so? Give or take a few decades...

* * *

Emiko sat in the garden again. The fox kits and Furu were on her lap. It was two days since she and Huyana had come in contact with the new lord. Huyana had to attend a meeting in town with the very same lord, -only after a promise that he wouldn't do anything rash- but kept an eye on Rakanu. They had been gone about 4 hours when Huyana found her. He began to try and sneak up on her, but decided against it. There was a vixen and her kits there. The vixen looked at Huyana, eyes wise enough but lively enough to tell him she was to smart for his tricks. Huyana shrugged. He was taught to never argue with a vixen. Mates were an exception; they could always work out there problems in bed. He smirked.

"She's not that stupid Huyana." Emiko said. She turned and looked at him. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver embroidering. But she wasn't wearing a one piece, like most Ladies, but a two-piece. She wasn't doing anything formal, and she wasn't allowed to wear her regular clothes. Huyana walked over to her and sat down. The oldest kits jumped from Emiko to Huyana, sniffing and snapping. He began to play with them while telling Emiko of his meeting. Emiko listened on half-heartedly. Yes, she was the 'Princess of the Southwest', technically...but Huyana didn't exactly claim the lands yet for after his mother died. And Kujintu wasn't allowed to unless Huyana officially turned them down. Even so, politics bored her. They did in her time, they do in her mother's time, and they do in her father's time. It made her feel childish and dumb. "I'm sorry, what?" she said, looking at him at a loss.

"Were you paying attention to anything I was saying?" he asked her, a kit hanging from his hand and another on her head, snapping at his large, twitching ears. Emiko smiled.

"Ah, no, sorry."

"I was _saying_ of how Rakanu was so interested in the Lands and the family. It was odd. He kept saying, 'in your past time', or something like it. Then he brought op the West."

"The West is none of his concern. Someone needs to stick a hot poker up his ass." Huyana cringed.

"And what would that do?" Emiko shrugged.

"Teach him a lesson...make me laugh...a lot of things."

"I love how you talk about things like that so casually."

"It's something else I've learned at Tokyo High School." she said with fake pride. Huyana chuckled, before poking her in her side. Over the years, he learned she was devilishly ticklish with a simple poke. But instead of getting her usual reaction, which would be jumping in the air about a foot and going into a laughing fit, she snarled loudly and bared her teeth while looking at him straight in the eyes. Huyana was taken aback by her behavior. Even though her face looked fierce, her hold of the kit in her lap remained gentle. Youkai nature kicked up within Huyana's heart. His inner demon demanded that his bitch be taught submission; that she was not to get away with such an action. He suppressed it and looked at Emiko reproachfully. She was still snarling at him. Her ears were flickering in uncertainty, obviously not knowing whether to dominate or submit. Her eyes were steadily becoming dilated and her lip still curled above her teeth.

"Emiko." he said assertively. The growls died down and her ears remained halfway back. Her lip unfolded and covered her fangs, and she looked away from him back to the kit who was now looking at her in slight fear. Emiko put the kit down and sighed. Any fear the kit showed was put aside when it found the courage to crawl back into her lap. It started back up at her with a look only a child could have and rubbed its head against her affectionately. She began to caress its head once more. Huyana moved behind Emiko. Careful of the kit, he wrapped his hands securely around her waist and pulled her to him. She came without argument, but still refused to meet his eyes. "What was that all about?" he asked her. She kept her eyes locked on the kit who was being lulled to sleep.

"I don't know, I just snapped." she admitted. It was true. She didn't know what came over her, she just...snapped.

"I could see that. Why?" His voice sounded dissappointed, maybe even hurt. When they had first met, they worked on trust. She had told Huyana one night about her greatest fear: losing someone close. She didn't want to be close to him for the same fear. It took months before she trusted him enough to become his mate. Now, when she did things like this, she hated herself for it. She didn't want Huyana to think that she didn't trust him.

"I don't know, honestly I don't." Huyana sighed, and kissed her temple.

"I'm going to bathe. I'll see you at dinner." he kissed her temple once more and walked away. Emiko frowned at his back. She wasn't sure if he was hurt or not. He used his emotionless voice so she couldn't tell. There wasn't much that could make the fox stressed to the point of sounding that way towards her. She still continued to stroke the kit, staying in the position he left her in, saying silent apologies to him. She was beginning to feel sick. Wondering why her stomach was churning, she lay on her side; the kit snuggled to her chest. She never remembered falling asleep.

Huyana sighed as he sat in the private hot springs that he and Emiko shared. He could hear the servants leave from the room, finishing the evening cleaning. He disappeared under water for a second before reemerging. Huyana didn't like to swim, nor did he like to be under water. He wasn't sure if he knew how to swim. Besides bathing, he despised being wet. It's a fox thing...

His thoughts wandered to the woman who he had devoted his life to. When he had walked into the garden, he noticed an odd scent. It smelled it babies for a second, but there were kits all around her. Could she be pregnant? They didn't even...wait...yes they did. Huyana could hide a smirk, thinking of the way she melted like puddy in his hands when he kissed her. She was submissive...but today, she snapped. Pregnancy would explain the sensitivity of her stomach. He would wait, however. He didn't want to tell her and then worry her over nothing if he was mistaken. A new sense of fear and protectiveness came over him. Rakanu was asking of his family and Emiko's. That included the children. He didn't tell Emiko this, however. Last time she nearly took his head off. He wouldn't risk that again, no matter how much he wanted to do it himself. He would have to keep her close. Huyana knew from experience that Emiko acted rashly when she was pregnant. She was always fidgety, like she couldn't sit down, like something was coming after her. He would have to fix her of that. She nearly got herself killed once.

_Flashback_

_Emiko was about a month away from her due date. Youkai are only pregnant for 4 months give or take a week. Huyana tried to help nurse her through the pains of her pregnancy, but as soon as he turned his back she was up and moving. More than once he had to trap her in his lap and make her sit. They even tried sealing her in a hut with Miroku's sutras sp? with her hands tied. It didn't work. She singed the tie and used her mikos powers to cancel the sutras magic. _

_This time, they had her in Keade's hut. Keade and Sango were in their with her. Kilala laid by the door so she couldn't leave. Emiko grumbled and huffed, shifted and shuffled. She would not sit still. Somehow, she had managed to sneak out a window. Inuyasha had feel asleep on the roof and Huyana was patrolling the territory in the form of a tiny fox. _

_Huyana heard a tiny shuffle of feet from the river e had just walked by. Doubling back, he jumped to the trees to look. Emiko was at the river upwind from him. He held back a growl, she seemed to be fishing. Just as she splashed to catch it, a twig broke behind him. He turned to see a large neko youkai. His eyes were red and from the gagging smell, his hormone level was high. Before he could even move, the youkai was already racing to his mate. Turning to his humanoid form once more, he shoved the youkai out of the way. Before he could shout to Emiko to leave, she had already over his head to attack. She had landed her feet on his nose and back flipped to land on her feet. The youkai's nose cracked with a crunch, and he roared in fury. In the next second, waves of yellow energy had ripped thought the youkai, killing him. Inuyasha stood where the youkai once was, Tetsuiga over his shoulder. Huyana saw that he was glaring at the two of them. Behind him came Miroku and his staff, Sango and her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome and her arrows. The entire group looked at Huyana, who then turned to look at Emiko. She was now standing on the shore looking innocent as a puppy. She gave a nervous chuckle as her ears turned back shyly. _

_"I was... thirsty?" Inuyasha glared, Huyana growled, and the rest of the group sighed. _

_"It seems we've been giving you to much freedom." Huyana said coolly. Emiko shuffled nervously, that voice always meant she was in trouble. _

_In the end, Kagome went back to her time and brought a leash made of something called nylon, and Emiko was one unhappy, but safe, puppy with a mate's leash around her neck. It was harmless, unless she pulled all the time, which would make it become shorter until there was no more. A week before she gave birth, they took it off. She had pulled until she was glued to the wall by her neck. He and Inuyasha took vigil when she left. She was forbidden to leave the village and come dusk she had to be in the hut._

_End flashback_

Huyana sighed. He wasn't sure another four months of constant fear would be good for him. He would have to keep Emiko plastered to his sighed at all times. Huyana sank deeper into his bath and stared at his tail, whose tip had floated to the surface. He closed his eyes, imagining the image of Emiko sitting contently in his lap with a small, silver haired child his her arms. 'But that's just the thing, isn't it? Emiko's not the submissive housewife. She's...rouge. She's loyal to only me, but she's still a wildfire.' She knew how to push his buttons...she knew how to make his blood boil and burn with heat and passion.

Huyana had been raised thinking that females were content in the kitchen. As he got older, he realized that mates were to be in the kitchen and in the bed. They were to obey and breed. His brother, Kujintu, had told him that mates were not a partnership; it was about the kids; kids, and sex. Huyana didn't want to believe it. Kujintu had told him that given the chance, they would walk all over you, take your things, and make your life hell. When Huyana got his first mate, he realized differently. The marriage between he and Aikata was arranged when they were both kits. They had met only one time before they got married. It was...awkward, waking up in the morning to, he could well say, a stranger. They grew fond of each other; they became best friends. Then they grew to love. Five years after they had married they finally had their first child. A son, named Shinomatou. For short, they called him Tou. It was almost perfect. In the first years of their marriage, Huyana constantly told Aikata she didn't have to mate with him, nor prepare everything for him like a servant. She could be content with him, or not.

The day she was to be released from the 3-day stay for recovery from birth, Huyana rushed home to escort her. He was coming back from a political talk. He didn't even remember turning when he saw his mate, huddled and protecting their son, floating in mid-air, screaming, while her soul was ripped from her body. She fell limply to the ground, as did the baby, who, too, was soulless. Huyana could see it all clearly. But this time, it was different. His mate had dog-ears? And cackling on the sidelines was Rakanu?

Huyana shot up out of the water gasping for air. He wiped the water from his eyes, trying desperately the fill his lungs. There seemed to be no air in the room. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Lord Huyana, is everything alright?" came his Chinese servant-maid's voice.

"Yes yes Xuingsha, everything's fine."

"Yes my lord." He hard her feet scuttle out the room. Huyana wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the dressing room, kept separate because to the heat from the bath. He picked out a simple white kimono with yellow on the shoulders and hems. He combed out his hair and put it in a loose braid. He turned to comb out his tail, finding more tangles in it than ever. He winced when he pulled out the last knot and put the comb down. He walked out of the washroom to see Emiko lying on the bed. There was a crease between her eyebrows and her mouth was in a tight line. She was on her side, her back to the edge, and had one hand on her stomach. Forgetting his earlier feelings, he went over to her swiftly. He put his hand on her head. She jumped when he did so.

"Huyana, I-" she tried to sit up, but he laid her back down and put a finger to his lips. He untied her obi, put her on her back, and opened her haroi just enough to see her abdomen. Emiko opened her mouth to protest, but Huyana put his finger to her lips. He gently put his nose to her abs. Her muscles twitched at the gentle touch as he glided over her belly button and stopped just above it. Pressing his nose in very slightly, he inhaled carefully, making sure he missed nothing and analyzed every molecule. He processed the information for a second. It was sakura blossoms, but mixed with a tiny bit of spice and the scent of nothingness. The nothingness it something though, it was how he described the scent of ...baby. He put his nose back to her abdomen and inhaled again. He was certain. There were traces of baby in her scent. "Huyana, what in seven hells are you doing?" Emiko demanded. He looked up at her. Her hands were by her head and out of his way. Her hair was fanned out, her brows creased, and her lips pouty. Huyana gave a warm smile and closed the haroi. He leaned up and kissed her pouty lips.

"It seems our family is growing." He said with a hand on her stomach. Emiko looked at him as if she was looking at a crazed doctor with a large knife.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her expression unreadable. Huyana nodded.

"I don't know the gender, but it's definitely there." he said softly. He rubbed her abdomen slowly and gently, looking into her eyes with love that was returned just as fully. She sat up with a grimace and hugged him. Putting her head under his chin, she began to purr.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I guess I just, I don't know. I-"

"Shh. There's no need to explain. You're pregnant. It happens. I've got to warn you though, your instincts will be sharper...and your symptoms will be worse. Your body is getting used to pregnancy now, so it'll be harder this time." Emiko nodded. She was falling asleep fast. She had come into the room to wait out a bad, sudden stomachache. She was so transfixed on the pain that she didn't hear Huyana. When he touched her though, the pain went away. Huyana lay his now sleeping mate on the bed, stripping off her...boots? Huyana shook his head. When they came here, Emiko agreed to the dress code of kimonos, but she refused to leave the 'combat boots'. She stated she hated slippers and sandals. She said it was either her boots or nothing, she didn't care. Huyana thought she was joking, and wore the sandals. He didn't, he wore his own boots. But his didn't have as many buckles and straps. An: he has boots like Sesshomaru's.

Regardless, he slipped them off and pulled off her socks and lie down beside her. The only thing left to do was explain to everyone else. Aiko and Kurama would be happy. They could use someone else to play with instead of beating on each other. Shippou and Kilala were wonderful, but Shippou was more attached to Kurama and Kilala was the same with Aiko. They needed someone else to...break it up. He smirked, Inuyasha had told them to 'behave', but he never said what behave meant...

* * *

"WIND SCAR!" The waves of yellow energy crashed across the field, clearing trees, shrubs, and grass. It tossed the wielder's silver hair with its terrifying energy. An arrow whizzed by his ear. As it picked up speed to catch up with Tetsuiga attack, it began to glow blue with the powers and energy only a priestess is capable of having. It slammed into a barrier that protected the demon wearing a white baboon pelt. Inuyasha looked up to his flying friend. She was wearing a tight black suite that hugged her every curve. Pink plates adorned her knees, shoulders and mid-section. A poisonous mask covered the bottom half of her face, and her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. In one hand was a giant boomerang that seemed feather light when she was holding it. He knew better; it was _heavy_, solid demon bone. She sat atop another important part of the team, the neko-bi youkai, Kilala. With its red eyes, the sabortooth looking feline glared intently at their foe, Naraku. With his own keen demon eyes, he saw the muscles in Sango's arm tense. "Sango, no!" he yelled. She was about the throw Hiraikotsu. Once already Naraku threw it back at her, hitting her squarely in the chest and knocking her out for a moment. Her brown eyes looked at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Inuyasha, do you think perhaps this is an illusion?" came a voice behind him. Miroku was normally a joking guy. But during battle, especially with Naraku, he became serious. He was gripping the blue prayer beads around his gloved right hand while his violet eyes stared at their still immobile foe. Inuyasha knew Miroku wanted nothing more then to use Naraku's own curse against him.

"No. I can smell him, slightly now that the barrier is weakened. But I can't sense his aura." Inuyasha confessed. A hand lie on his shoulder. He turned to see brown eyes looking at him swirling with worry and determination. Her raven hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders; bangs over her forehead. He looked into the beautiful face of his mate.

"I don't understand," her gentle voice came "how is he making puppets if he has no jewels? And even if it were really him, he'd have a jewel anyway. And he's not attacking...if Naraku wanted to launch a surprise attack to wipe us out, which he would have done if it were truly him, then he would have done it. None of this is making sense."

"So you think this is a distraction Kagome?" Miroku asked gently, not taking his eyes from Naraku.

"I...I'm not sure."

'What the hell is he up to?' Inuyasha thought. 'The only thing he would need to distract us for is the jewel, but Kagome has it. Why waste his time?'

"Inuyasha, is that who I think it is?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked to where he was looking. Sesshomaru came at his usual slow pace from a distant. It wasn't really a surprise, they were in the West. Then again, they were upwind. Why would Sesshomaru come to them now? He didn't want to sword anymore...

"Lookout!" Sango called from above. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a tentacle fly towards him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, pulling Kagome with him. He landed safely about 10 yards away. He had just set Kagome down when his senses went crazy. Sesshomaru had come racing up from behind Naraku and decapitated him. Inuyasha huffed. 'Leave it to that bastard to make it seem like nothing.'

They watched as nothing but a wooden doll and a strand of hair fell to the ground, and something pink. To Inuyasha, it looked like a flower petal and a leaf. Buzzing erupted from nowhere. Symyoushou appeared and carried the items away. Inuyasha didn't try to go after them, they weren't important.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, stopping a few yards away "I see you already know Naraku is back."

"I figured that much." Inuyasha yelled. Yes, he and Sesshomaru aren't fighting, but that doesn't mean he has to like him.

"He is using the pure power of the flowers from Mount Fuji in the South."

"The south? You think Naraku is with Emiko and Huyana?" Sango asked, landing with Kilala.

"I knew it!" Shippou exclaimed. No one noticed when he scuttled over to the spot where Naraku was killed. "He's using fox magic! I know the smell anywhere!"

"The power of the flower, and fox magic..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked to the group. "You say Emiko and the fox prince is in the South?"

Inuyasha began to realize what he was saying. "Naraku is in the South. That way, he's in the land of the foxes as well as where Mount Fuji is. Either way, Emiko and Huyana are in danger!" He looked to his wide-eyed group "Get your stuff and move out, were going to the Southwest."

"I'm going with you." Sesshomaru said calmly. This concerns my niece and my future lands." Inuyasha was about to protest when Miroku tapped him over the head with his staff.

"We'll be glad to have your help Sesshomaru-sama. Arigatou." He said with a slight bow. He went back with Sango, Kagome, Kilala, and Shippou to pack. Sesshomaru stared after them then looked to Inuyasha.

"Yea, whatever." the stubborn hanyou said, "just stay the hell out my way.

**Well, that took some time. I hope you guys liked it, this stories almost over! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Plan

Huyana and Emiko have now been back about 2 weeks. As Huyana guessed, Inuyasha flipped when he caught on to what was going on.

_Flashback_

_Huyana insisted that he carry Emiko out of the rocky lands of the Southwest after he said goodbye to everyone in the castle. He only managed to get about 3/4's of the way before she demanded to be put down and run on her own. Twice she had to stop to regain her composure; she kept getting nauseous. They met up with Inuyasha who was by the Bone Eater's Well, pretty ticked off, and waiting for Kagome. To make things worse, Emiko was downwind and hid her aura to scare the living hell out of him, and it worked. _

_"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he demanded after finally letting go of Tetsuiga. Emiko didn't laugh as long as she normally would have, she felt sick. _

_"Geez Outo, yokata thank goodness I wasn't a youkai. I could have killed you easily." Emiko pointed out as she sat on the lip of the well. Inuyasha grumbled to himself and sat back down with his back to the well._

_"How long has Kagome-chan been gone?" Huyana asked casually. It wasn't a good time t tell Inuyasha is he was already angry. Then again, he's always angry. _

_"She was supposed to be back by noon..." he grumbled. Emiko looked to the sky. She opened her mouth to point out that it was like a minute to noon but decided against it. Her parents were so cute together! Her dad's like a puppy, a big demonic puppy. She giggled to herself as Inuyasha raised his nose to the air. Huyana, who was examining his nails, paid no heed. Emiko looked to the sky and thought about her mom...how much she's like her mom. In her time, her parents are mostly calm...they don't fight, and if they did it was never serious, and her mom would always win. But seeing them now, her dad was so immature, and her mom was a spitfire from Heaven's eternal flame. _

_Emiko came from her thoughts when she noticed a silver thing at her side and red right behind it. Her ears picked up the sounds of delicate sniffing. She sweat dropped and made a grab for her father's ear. He dodged and began to sniff her again. _

_"You know, it's odd, but sometimes cute, when dogs do it, but when a grown man does it, that's just creepy." Emiko growled. Huyana turned to see what his mate and father-in-law was talking about only to see Inuyasha's face inches from his. His teeth were bared, a growl was in his throat, and a murderous gleam was in his eye. Huyana smiled nervously and watched as Inuyasha rolled up one sleeve. At that point, Huyana had jumped back away from the hanyou and into the trees. Inuyasha made to follow, and was in mid-air when a loud 'OSUWARI' had came from the well, and took affect on Inuyasha._

_Kagome had climbed up the well with Emiko's help just in time to see Inuyasha and leap after Huyana. She 'sat' him and walked over to him. _

_"What is going on here?" she asked like a mother in need of much rest. Before anyone could say anything, Inuyasha had blurted out:_

_"That fucking horney ass fox got her pregnant, AGIAN! And at a time like this!" Kagome looked to Emiko for explanation and found that her daughter would not look in her eyes. When she did, she gave a shaky smile._

_"What can I say? I'm irresistible!" she shrugged and went to the village. A white blur Kagome knew was Huyana zipped after her in a manner that reminded her of Shippou. _

_End Flashback_

Emiko was now about two weeks pregnant and was reaping the benefits of pregnancy...none. She was stressed. The first few days they were back, it took a minute to get used to Sesshomaru. When she saw him sitting in a tree on the village outskirts, she sliced the tree down and charged her Kwan dao with miko energy. Throwing it like a spear, it went straight through the spot that had once been Sesshomaru. She demanded what he was doing there, and he simply said that he was to help her. Emiko had tried to fight him. The last time she remembered seeing him, she was being raped at the castle that would be her fathers. All she managed was a slash to his shoulder. Before he could counter, Huyana had grabbed and restrained Emiko and Hiraikotsu had landed in the ground between them. Huyana explained Emiko was pregnant and not herself.

When they had gotten back to the hut, they had shared what information they had gathered. Miroku explained that they were going to go to the Southwest, but decided not to since they knew Emiko and Huyana were already heading back.

It took a few hours for them to come up with and agree with a plan. By the end of the night, Sesshomaru seemed pissed (to Emiko anyway) that Rakanu showed such interest in the West. When they came up with the plan, no one yelled, or fought, just had a civilized conversation. That shocked Emiko, and probably Sango and Miroku too. In the end, the plan was simple: Sesshomaru was to send an invitation for Rakanu to come to his home for a celebration or some sort. Sesshomaru planned to change that a bit. Yes, his castle has played host to a few balls and such, but to just invite someone in was not his style. Huyana and Miroku was to go back to his own castle and get his mother out, along with servants and anyone else he wanted to be saved. Sango, Kilala, Inuyasha, Emiko, and Sesshomaru were to stay in the West and destroy him.

First was first, the gang headed to the West and Huyana and Miroku stayed in Keade's village with Shippou. Shippou was to be the signal when Huyana and Miroku left, then he was to go to the West. Once in the West, Emiko seeked out her old room. She found that it was Sesshomaru's second bedroom. She also found that her mother must have been the one to add flare to the castle. Everything was so plain; just white marble and some paintings. Sesshomaru gave them all rooms, and gave Sango a room, with a balcony. "The stench of cat irrates me," he told her, making Kilala hiss a challenge.

The message had been sent, and Shippou came to the castle. He beat Rakanu out of a day. Sesshomaru instructed everyone to be careful. Instead of Kagome and Sango carrying their usual weapons, Sesshomaru supplied Kagome with tiny daggers; one's that she could purify like an arrow. He gave Sango a metal boomerang that was bladed. Sango put her wraps around the ends carefully so the weapon was catch-able, and kept it with her. Emiko was giving twin fans and told to stay with someone. She pouted. It was originally _her_ job to stop Naraku, and she was dam sure to be apart of it. Just incase, she kept daggers of her own strapped to her wrists. They had changed out of their traveling clothes to homey, two-piece kimonos. Sango's was blue with orange patterns, and Kagome's was yellow with red patterns. They made it look as if they were living at the castle.

Sango, Kagome, Emiko, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and Kilala were sitting in one of the courtyards. Shippou, Rin, and Kilala were playing while Jaken was grumbling something about humans. The girls were talking and laughing; well, pretending to anyway, when they heard the gates open. Lord Rakanu of the Southwest had arrived.

Mika walked down a busy street with her hands in her pockets and her head down. She was thinking. Inuyasha had told her so much about her mother. If Mika could just remember her more! She remembered almost close to nothing except her death. Mika sighed and looked around. She was now leaning against the opening of an alley, making people stare. She growled at one man that was staring to long. He turned quickly and walked away. Mika looked down at her baggy black cargos that hung from her hips and her black shirt that ended about 3 inches below her bra line. It was tight around her torso but her sleeves were big and lose like on a kimono. She had on armbands tied up high enough on her arms so the handles of her sai's couldn't be seen. She walked with ease with her combat boots on. The puddles on the sidewalk signaled rain a little while ago, and the scent in the air indicated more to come.

Mika walked to the Higurashi Shrine. Monks that Mika had no idea, nor care who they were, took care of the place. They were always weary of her, saying that a demon should not be able to come to such a holy place, but she told them to blow it out their ass. She came here every few months to pray for her dead brother and mother, and to wish her trveling father well. But this time, she came to think about her mother. It was said that she was able to travel though time through the well at the Higurashi shrine. Mika wished she could also. The last time she tried, she went to an era similar to her own. Except the shrine looked in much better condition, and there was a strange man who tried to teach a young boy (who was playing with a soccer ball) how to ward off demons with a sutra. That was the only time she traveled back there. Maybe she ought to try again? The twins were at the castle with Sesshomaru, and Rin was still sleep when she left.

"Hell, what do I have to lose?" she muttered to herself. Checking her sai's, and pushing her dead straight silver locks behind her shoulders, she hopped down the well. When she appeared to be settled down, she looked up. The roof was there, but in much better condition. Coming out, she sniffed and found no one there. Checking the sun, it was about 9am, so that kid must be at school, and the mother at work. The old man must be sleeping. Mika tiptoed into the house. 'What the hell do they leave the door unlocked for in a time like this?'

She went through the house to find the sacred power intense in one room. Inside the room, however, she saw that the power was coming from an arrow that had been abandoned under the bed. She examined it slightly, and brought it with her outside. Thinking she ought to get back, she jumped into the well once more and jumped out. But there was something wrong, there was no roof. 'Fakku, where am I?' she thought angrily. Following her nose, she went to a village nearby. She walked into the closet hut to where an old woman was making some potion with a horrendous smell. When the woman turned, she looked at Mika for a second and then jumped. "Emiko?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know my mother old woman?" Mika asked with narrowed eyes. The woman looked at her and asked her if she came from the well. The woman had a strange accent. When Mika nodded, the woman sighed.

"Your mother went to the West, and your father to the SouthWest. I suggest ye go to the West though. They went on a dangerous journey and might need ye. Although, ye granduncle might not be so kind."

"You mean Sesshomaru? Not to worry old woman, I can handle him."

"First off, my name is Keade, so use it." Kaede said flatly. Mika flinched in the woman's drastic change of tone. "Second off," she said a little softer "I've heard of the fate that befalls Sesshomaru in the future. That has not happened yet, and he does not know ye. He is ruthless in the time. I caution ye." Mika stood.

"Thank you Kaede, but I'll be fine." she gave a slight bow in respect and came out of the hut. Many villagers pointed to her and her strange attire. She rolled her eyes and looked at the sun. It was about 2. She could run the distance between the well and the castle in about an hour.

As everyone lined to meet the Lord of the Southwest. They bowed as they were introduced and he bowed in return. Emiko could have sworn that when he went to kiss her hand, he glanced at her stomach. 'Yokata I'm not showing yet' she thought. Emiko turned to Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me for my rudeness uncle, but Sango and I are going for a walk. I'm beginning to feel sick once more, and she agreed to accompany me." She looked into the intelligent eyes of her uncle. But the admiration that she used to feel for him was gone. He had raped her without second thought, and even knocked her so hard she lost her memory. Even now she had trouble with her memory. If she were human, she might have lost it permently, or even died on impact. She wanted to look up to him once more, but all she could see was his angry face and feel him within her. She thanked God for Kigai once more. Had she been a virgin, Sesshomaru would have shattered her.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows came together a fraction for a moment before he nodded. "Do not leave the West Emiko." he said simply before walking away. Emiko walked the other way and beckoned Kagome and Sango to follow.

"Okka, I know you fell those demons out there." Emiko said to Kagome who nodded.

"Why can't I go to?" Kagome asked.

"Because it would look suspicious if the 3 of us went. I'm sick, remember? Besides, demons tend to scream when waves of purifying energy touch them from your arrows. And I don't want the sound to reach hear. What I need you to do is to go tell Outo what's going on. Get him to get Jaken to tell Sesshomaru Inuyasha got a letter from the Southeast or something. Just get Jaken to make it sound important enough to get Oji out of the room. Inuyasha will tell him what's really going on, and Sesshomaru can kill Rakanu. Worst comes to worst, Rakanu gets away, goes to the Southwest where it should be evacuated, and we hit him there. While Sango and I are away Kagome, tell Inuyasha then stay with Inuyasha. At all costs, keep Outo away from the battle. His kaze no kizu isn't the most silent of attacks, and he tends to make a scene." Kagome nodded as Kilala landed. The Bi-Neko youkai had gone to get Hiraikotsu and Emiko's Kwan dao while they were talking. Sango and Emiko hopped on the fire cat and took off as Kagome went back into the castle. Emiko got off Kilala as she landed in the forest and did her Fire Dance attack. It broke the barrier and killed the demons that were in the spot. Charging her fans with miko energy, she threw them. Any demon within 3 feet of the weapon was killed.

Sango and Emiko had been battling for somewhere around 7 minutes went they realized the supply of demons was endless. This was very familiar to Sango. Looking around, she saw him. The tiny worm demon piper was controlling hordes of demons. Throwing the boomerang carefully, she sliced him cleanly across the waist, causing most of the demons to die. They stopped to take a breather and look themselves over. Kilala had a broken nail that was growing back before their very eyes, and Emiko had a scratch on her left cheek that was almost healed. The forest became dead silent...to silent, as more demons came. They raised their weapons once more when an arrow of fire streamed thought the bulk of the demons and landed in a tree, which turned to ashes. Sango turned to see it wasn't an arrow, but a shiny, chrome sai. A demoness raced into the battlefield wielding another sai that was on fire. She jumped, picked up her other sai, and put the tips together with enough to make a tiny X. She muttered a few words and the sai's gleamed. They charged with fire as she threw it like a boomerang. It cut through the last of the demons as she caught it, then snapped them apart easily. Sango was stunned because the girl came from nowhere. Emiko was stunned because the girl looked like her! She had silver hair that went to her knees, golden eyes that looked like they were tinged with orange, fangs, claws, and modern day clothing?

"Who the hell are you?" Emiko said, not caring she sounded slightly rude. The girl looked at her with something close to shock and aw.

"Okka?" Emiko sweat dropped.

"Did you come from the well?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Hai." Emiko sighed. 'We've really got to seal that dam thing.'

"What's your name?"

"Mika Higurashi."

"When's your birthday, wait, don't tell me. Why do you look full demon?"

"Because I am."

"Your fathers a fox demon and I'm an inu hanyou. You can't be a full youkai."

"Well get over it, because I am."

"Your a little smart-ass."

"I got it from my mother."

"I wasn't that bad when I was younger."

"Oh please, if I do recall, you came home in a police car quite a few times, and you were in a gang."

"That was a long time ago! And how do you know?" Emiko asked, praying that Sango wouldn't relay the information to Kagome.

"Jii-chan's got to mouth ya know."

"You're pissing me off."

"What are you going to do, ground me?"

"I should. But you need to go back to what ever time you came from, now. You came at a dangerous time."

"As if. Why the hell would I leave you to all the excitement?"

"Because you could get killed, and who knows what damage that will do to the time stream. By the way, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I'm the 9th kid."

"NANI?" Emiko yelled as they walked back to the castle. Mika began to laugh until tears came.

"I'm the third, I was just kidding." Emiko growled and punched Mika on the top of the head. "OW! What gives?"

"Your a smart ass." was all Emiko said. 'Wait, the third.' Emiko put a hand to her stomach. "Then you've got to leave. I'm pregnant with you now. If you stay when you're born, the baby will be wiped from existence and when you'll be gone. Two of you can't be in the same time."

"I know. But I just want to see you."

"I'm not in your time?"

"Your not supposed to know that-"

"Fuck the rules, what happens to me?" Emiko demanded.

"Naraku..."

"He kills me?"  
"No, I smell Naraku. He's not dead yet?" Mika asked casually, purposly avoiding Emiko's question. Emiko looked to Sango who nodded.

"You must leave. If Naraku sees you..." Emiko stopped "We've got enough to worry about. LEAVE!" Emiko yelled as Sango mounted Kilala and they ran back to the castle.

Mika wanted to obey her mother...she wanted to do what she said, but she couldn't. Emiko died on a night she was human when Mika was about 10. That's 90 in human years. Mika didn't want to screw up the time stream and make her mother die early, so she took off and went to the well.

Emiko and Sango met up with Sesshomaru in the hall. Emiko grabbed the Lords kimono and dragged him off around a corner.

"Do you know I could have killed you?" Sesshomaru seethed as he ripped his arm from her grasp.

"Now ask me if I care...Did Inuyasha tell you about the demons?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a moment then he nodded. "We took care of them. Mika said Rakanu is Naraku, so now that's for sure-"

"Who's Mika?" Emiko put a hand on the life in her midriff.

"My little smartass of a daughter."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Blow it out your ass Fluffy-kins." The smirk disappeared.

"You have been calling me some variation of 'Fluffy' ever since we left the village. Pre-tell, just what is so 'fluffy' about me?" Emiko giggled at his annoyed tone, and tugged at the boa around his shoulder.

"What? You thought we thought you kept this just for looks?" Sesshomaru glared at her. "We know it's your tail."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what does Rakanu smell like?" Sango asked in her most calm and serious taiyaji sp voice. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the question.

"The same as the puppet."

"So why didn't you kill him sooner?" Emiko growled at their wasted time.

"Because the real Naraku is still in the Southwest. He doesn't know that we are onto him. If I just kill him, then he'll know and change his location. Hopefully, your mates can find him." Sesshomaru said as he walked back to the Conference room.

"He's not my mate!" Sango yelled, but Sesshomaru gave no acknowledgment. Sango gave an inhuman growl and picked up Hiraikotsu. Emiko grabbed the weapon and calmed her seething friend.

They went and found Inuyasha and Kagome on the other side of the castle. When they opened the door to their room, they say Kagome locked lips with Inuyasha, who was wearing no shirt, and Kagome's robe was open with his hands roaming freely over her body.

"OH THE HORROR!" Emiko yelled and began to rub her eyes. "I'm gunna puke!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome were red for two different reasons. An embarassed Kagome hid behind a fuming Inuyasha.

"LEARN TO FUCKING KNOCK!" Inuyasha yelled, as Kagome got dressed behind him. It was Emiko's turn to fume.

"OH, AND LOOK AT THE POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK! You nearly ripped off Huyana's head when you found out I was pregnant! Now you're trying to get down Okka's pants! Your such an instigator!"

"That's different, were grown!"

"Dude, your almost 70 and she's not even 20! Tell me how that's grown! If were really getting technical then I should be telling you what to do! I'm, oh, in my 380's! And Huyana's in his 500's. In my time, you two would be down right gross."

"Were not in your time, and I'm in my 20's too!"

"You've been sealed to a tree for 50 years you stupid trash bag!" There was a silence.

"Did you just call him a trash bag?" Kagome asked awkwardly, finally dressed.

"Long story, but it became an insult in my time." Emiko explained as if she hadn't just had a heated argument with her father.

"Oh." Kagome said, still very much confused.

"Look," Emiko said firmly "the Rakanu here, which I now am positive is Naraku, is a puppet. Uncle Sessh thinks that the real Naraku is in the southwest still. If we leave, then we can catch him. But not everyone should leave though, it would look odd."

"Not if we sneak out," Sango offered as she petted Kilala on her shoulder.

"True, but Sesshomaru can't hold him in that room forever. I mean, a congratulations can't last that long." Inuyasha put in as he put on his haroi.

"But all those youkai outside...Naraku might think that we're all dead." Kagome said as she closed the door. Emiko and Sango sat on the bed, while Inuyasha leaned against the wall by the door. Kagome sat on the chair in front of the vanity.

"He would smell it, or at least hear the attack. I bet he's trying to kill Sesshomaru too." Inuyasha said almost as if he didn't care. Emiko sighed. She was getting nervous, really nervous. Something in her gut was twisting her into panic. Something wasn't right.

"Either way, we need to leave. We _have _to go back to the Southwest. " Emiko's voice was hard and stern. Everyone looked at her in surprise, but she looked at no one and nothing but the floor.

"Emiko-" Kagome began.

"Okka, find Rin and Shippou, then find Sango and Kilala in the northern courtyard and get the hell out of here." Emiko's tone left no room for argument. "I suggest you change into something less restricting than a one piece kimono too." At that, she stood and stormed out the room. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha gapped after her. What made her so edgy and serious all the sudden? Inuyasha stood there as Sango ran to her room to change, and Kagome scrambled around to find her school uniform. It was then he realized he wasn't given a part in action.

Inuyasha caught up with Emiko a minute later. She had gone to change back into her black leather vest that laced up in the back, black leather pants that rode low, and knee high combat boots that covered her pants. Her shrunken Kwan dao was on her hip, and the fans she was given were tucked into reachable places in the buckles of her boots. She also had on armbands that had the tiny throwing daggers tucked in so the hilt was reachable unnoticeably. Inuyasha tried to talk some sense into his daughter. She was running so swiftly it appeared she was gliding. She came to a skidding halt in front of one door that reeked of both Sesshomaru and Naraku. Before Inuyasha could even say anything, Emiko slashed the door with her left hand, using something similar to the 'Iron Reaver', and had already taken out one of the fans and opened it. Sesshomaru and Naraku stood just in time to see Emiko cross her right arm over her chest so the fan rested on her left shoulder, and slash deep into Naraku's neck, decapitating him.

There was no blood, nor a scream. Emiko closed the fan and tucked it back into her boot. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who was standing, gapping, at the door to Emiko who looked just about as deadly as he. (This is kind of Inuyasha's POV)

"Fuck this plan Sesshomaru, we are leaving now. If you would like to come, then fine. If not, suit yourself." Emiko turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around the nape of her neck.

"How dare you. Didn't I tell you the reason why I didn't kill him in the first place? You need discipline pup-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Emiko back handing him. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he grabbed her throat again but by the front, and pinning her to the wall. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her before balling his fist and setting it firmly against her stomach. Her instincts to submit to the dominate and to protect her pups should have stopped her struggle...should have.

Emiko's eyes turned crimson and her bared fangs got longer. She grabbed both of Sesshomaru's wrists and forced them away with strength that shocked him before kneeing him in the abdomen, pushing him back onto the floor, sitting on the bruised appendage, grabbing his throat and growling into his face. Sesshomaru was shocked by the turn around in the fight. He made sure to hide it from his face, since his half-brother was standing in the doorway still gapping. Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of his niece. She was pissed, and looked very feral. He mealy touched her stomach and she flipped. He knew about female youkai, especially dog youkai, that will kill in an eye blink for harm to the pups. Emiko would not give in, nor would she let him go until he did. Her claws were beginning to deep deeply into his own flesh, and he could smell the poison that was leaking into her nails. Hesitantly, he released all traces of challenge from his eyes and diverted his face, giving in. She got of him and walked out the room. Sesshomaru stood and gave his brother a hard glare that made him high tail it out of the doorway. Focusing, he healed his neck and made sure his swords were secure before following what was left of his blood family.

Inuyasha stared after Emiko as she practically flew to the northern courtyard. Kilala could be seen in the distance with passengers on her back. He felt a new respect for Emiko, she just made Sesshomaru submit! Then again, he would have done the same if he made the mistake to touch her stomach at a time like this. Emiko was only about a month pregnant, give or take a few days. It would be another 2 weeks before she starts to show. Once she hits 2 months, she would have to be kept from battle at all costs. Inuyasha wondered if it was her maternal instincts that made her so edgy and determined to leave. She just burst into the room and decapitated Naraku, and then won a fight with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha chuckled; the look on his brother's face was priceless.

The edge of the forest came into view, and then before he knew it, he was jumping through trees. Emiko was just in front of him, and then was suddenly gone. He heard a small cry of pain and came to a sudden stop and dropped to the forest floor. In a leap he covered the distance between them to see Emiko on the ground clutching her heart. Tears spilled from her eyes as Inuyasha kneeled down and out a hand on her back.

"Huyana..." she cried weakly. Inuyasha's eyes darkened, they needed to get to the castle, but it would be dark very soon. And both he and Emiko turned human tonight. He growled, threw back his head, and howled.

Sesshomaru, who was flying on his cloud near Kilala, turned his head to the sound, reading it. It was his brother. He didn't bother question how his brother knew something so feral, but turned to announce the calling to the cat demon, who had already stopped. She looked at Sesshomaru with intelligent eyes and flew towards the sound, the passengers on her back confused.

They landed about a mile back to see Inuyasha leaning against a tree with Emiko lying on his chest. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. Kagome immediately got off Kilala and reached for her pack. She pulled out her canteen and handed it to Emiko. Emiko refused, turning her head away with a distant look in her eyes.

"We will rest here tonight." Sesshomaru stated as Rin skipped over to him. Emiko looked up at him angrily.

"Who the hell said anything about staying for the night? We need to leave now! Huyana can't wait!" she growled.

"Huyana will be fine, he can handle himself. You are in no condition to continue that pace you have been going at. Do so and you can lose either your life of the life within you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to prove his point. Emiko growled and made to stand at the challenge. Inuyasha grabbed her left wrist and put his other arm around her diaphragm.

"Bastard, what do you have to go and get her all excited for?" Inuyasha growled at his older brother. He turned to his daughter. "Your not going anywhere like this. Huyana's a smart fox, he'll be safe. Besides," he added, his voice quiet "tonight isn't the best night to go picking a fight. The last time you did almost got you raped, and passed out from blood loss." Emiko growled, remembering. She didn't try to struggle anymore, but she was still tense. The pain in her heart was Huyana, she knew it. She got the same pain when Kigai died within the cave that night. She turned her face to the stars and prayed that he wasn't dead. She prayed to her mother and any God that was listening that Huyana was safe and whole, and so was Miroku.

Sango set up the fire pit that night while Shippou got the wood. Sesshomaru patrolled the area, Kagome and Rin went to the river, and Kilala sat in a tree to watch camp. Jaken grumbled and huffed at everyone, who just ignored him, while he sat with a content Ah-Un. Normally, Inuyasha would be watching camp, keeping alert for any signs of danger. But he had the job of keeping Emiko seated and as relaxed as possible; it wasn't turning out to be an easy job. She constantly moved and shifted; whimpered and whined. Inuyasha knew she missed Huyana, and wanted his comfort, but his will just have to do. Every new moon, Huyana would take her to sleep in the trees, just high enough so if danger were to come, then she can't get down and get into trouble. If it was one thing he and the fox agreed to, it was Emiko's protection.

The last of the suns rays died and darkness engulfed the sky. Both hanyou's closed their eyes as senses, teeth, and nails dulled, hair darkened, and ears sunk. Both completely human, Inuyasha felt a rush of tiredness. Restraining Emiko and running like he had all day had tired him more than he thought. And just as he thought, Emiko was more than exhausted from running and struggling. Her body went limp and her head lulled to the side. He checked her pulse to make sure everything was okay, and then put a hand to her stomach. The pups may not have a strong heart beat yet, but they still have an aura. Everything seeming fine, he was just about to close his eyes when Sesshomaru entered the campsite on the other side. He turned his golden eyes to meet the brown ones of Inuyasha.

"Not a fucking word Sesshomaru, I mean it." Inuyasha would have backed up his threat with a growl, but his human lungs couldn't carry out the vibration. Kilala flew from the tree and lie in front of the hanyou's turned human, shielding them from Sesshomaru's view. Sango and Kagome huddled together close by with Shippou between them. Rin had refused the offer to sleep with them to take up her favorite spot: curled in Sesshomaru's tail. Jaken and Ah-Un was close to him. Sesshomaru did not sleep however, he didn't really need sleep. He only dozed off lightly every now and then, giving his body a chance to restore his energy.

He wasn't sure how long it was when the scent of sweat and fear filled the area. Careful not to disturb Rin, the youkai lord stood from his position and saw that the source of the smell was his niece. She had shifted once more about a foot away from Inuyasha from the cover of the large bi-neko. Putting a hand to her forehead, he found that she was hot, and her heartbeat was going at a dangerous pace. Closing his own eyes, he put both hands to her temples and concentrated.

_Emiko's Dream_

_Sesshomaru appeared to be weightless as he watched a battle on a field. A youkai, probably as large as he was in his true form, maybe larger, was fighting another youkai. This youkai was powerful, a wolf demon if he was not mistaken. He had chocolate brown hair and pointed ears. He wore a kimono instead of the furs and amour that a wolf demon was normally seen in. What puzzled Sesshomaru, was that this wolf demon was alone. Where was his pack?_

_The large youkai had fallen, and the wolf demon, apparently wounded, had left to the East. Following, he found that he must've been invisible. Dream spying was iffy; sometimes he was invisible and soundless, sometimes both, sometimes just one. He followed the demon back to his cave and saw that someone was there. She was sitting deep in the cave by the fire. It was Emiko. She looked shocked when the wolf came in._

_"Oh Kami, your hurt!" she remarked as she stood and ushered him to lie on a pile of furs Sesshomaru assumed was the bed. Now that he looked at the demon, he was badly hurt. Sesshomaru had no demonic senses in this world, another thing he hated. The wolf demon had a heavily bleeding shoulder and an impaled stomach. Emiko scurried over to a basin that was for water and got a cloth to clean the wound. "What happened?" she asked rather frantic. _

_"Youkai...big" the wolf chocked out. It appeared to Sesshomaru that he had a punctured lung. A breeze must have drafted in, because the fire wavered and the clothes on the wolf and Emiko had flapped. Emiko's nose went to the air, and she growled._

_"Are you sure you killed it Kigai? I thinks it's coming." Emiko said, still not taking her attention from cleaning his wounds. Kigai grabbed Emiko's wrist and sat up._

_"Stay here," he demanded gruffly "I mean it." He made to stand with difficulty. Emiko stood and blocked his way. _

_"You can't be serious, you'll never last!"_

_"Emiko, I can't risk losing you-"  
"And you think I want to risk you? Think again. You stay, I'll go. I'm not bleeding out of 3 places." she stated as she picked up her Kwan dao._

_"I'm only bleeding out of 2." Kigai let her push him back down._

_"I know, but I'll make it 3 if you keep arguing with me." she kissed his forehead. "I'll be back, I promise." As she turned to leave, Kigai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and engulfed her in a deep passionate kiss._

_"I'll never forgive you if you die. Your father-" _

_"I know what my father wants me to do. You just concentrate on getting better, you hear? Don't give up on me." They smiled at each other, but as Emiko finally left, tears leaked down her eyes. Both Kigai and Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't going to make it. Emiko now knew too. _

_Sesshomaru didn't know how long he sat there, but he didn't need a nose to know that Kigai had drifted away as death claimed him. Emiko came back, holding a wounded shoulder and with blood pouring out her abdomen. _

_"Kigai?" she went over to him and felt his pulse. Sesshomaru now knew that she knew he was gone. She tore outside, with Sesshomaru following. His own eyes widened at the size of the youkai close up. Sesshomaru could stand in its palm easily. Emiko went straight to the mouth, which was open and filled with blood. Blood splattered on her as she tore every tooth from its mouth. She was covered from head to toe with its blood, and looked on the brink of transformation. Throwing her head back she cried a howl of morn that made him feel as if he had lost someone too. She went back into the cave, covered in blood from both her own body and the beasts, and cured up with the body of her dead lover._

_The scene went black for a second before reappearing in what looked like a dungeon. Sesshomaru knew this was dream phasing. Emiko's thoughts and problems were turning themselves into dreams, and coming together. Looking in front of him, Emiko covered in blood once more, the wound in her stomach reopened and bleeding. She put a hand over the wound and watched in horror as her own blood dripped from it. _

_"No," she whispered "not the pups, not again. Why?..." She then bent over the bloody mess that, from the slender face, hair that was silver under blood, and horrified golden eyes, was Huyana. "NARAKU!" Emiko bellowed, looking completely feral once more. "Where are you you coward! Show yourself, and face your death!"_

_The scene changed once more. Sesshomaru was following Emiko down the hallway of an elegant castle. She was wearing a black kimono with gray spiders all over it. She walked into a wing of the castle that Sesshomaru assumed was on the way to the bedchambers. Passing one room, Emiko glanced to the open doors. Sesshomaru himself looked inside, and saw something that made him gasp. The heads of Kagome, the kit, Inuyasha, the monk, the slayer, and even himself were mounted on the wall. His own eyes were closed while everyone else's were contorted in pain; both girls in horror. Emiko merely sighed and closed her eyes before closing the doors and walking on, apparently used to the sight. _

_A sense of rage boiled in Sesshomaru's veins. His niece, the heir to his lands, just saw her kin mounted on the wall, and she just sighs and walks by? Sesshomaru may not like the miko, or the kit or Inuyasha, but that is still his kin. If it came down to it, he would defend them all! The pride of the dog demon within him would allow no other way! And yet, she just walks by? So she allowed this to happen? Why isn't her head mounted on the wall too?_

_Sesshomaru was ready to exit the dream when curiosity made him follow. Emiko went to the bedchamber that looked like it was her own, and sat on her bed and cried. Sesshomaru growled out of frustration, but something made Emiko look up. That's when Sesshomaru saw it: Emiko was broken. Her eyes, once full of life and fire, were as dull as human nails. There was no fire, not even a spark. Behind him, something came from the shadows. Sesshomaru turned to see the pale figure of Naraku. He had an evil smirk on his face that Sesshomaru would want nothing more to wipe off permanently. Naraku continued to walk, almost through Sesshomaru, to Emiko. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes but kept her head down. _

_"Why are you crying?" Naraku said in a neutral voice. Anyone could have passed it for a caring one, but Sesshomaru knew he was mocking her. When Emiko did not answer, the smirk vanished and he grew impatient. Much like Sesshomaru did a few years ago, Naraku backhanded her, sending her flying. Emiko made no move to get up. Sesshomaru's blood boiled even more; he tried to calm himself, it was just a dream._

_Naraku went over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Answer me when I speak to you bitch." he snarled. "Your defiance will only bring you pain and me pleasure, and all your family is dead, and that well destroyed. Please, enlighten me on what you get out of defying me?" Emiko was silent once more, before he grew impatient again and threw her to the bed. He was in the middle of tearing off her clothes when she spoke. "What?" Naraku snapped. A sick gleam was in his eyes._

_"I said, I'm p-pregnant. Do it, and you'll the abomination you worked so hard for." Emiko added strongly. Naraku smiled, well, smirked. Without covering her exposed flesh, he lay behind him and spooned her body with his. Emiko had a disgusted look on her face, but turned over so her back was to him and traced her pulse on her wrist with her claw. "The abomination you worked so hard for..." she whispered. Sesshomaru wasn't dumb; she wasn't talking about the child within her, but herself. Emiko planned to commit suicide, because Naraku forced her to mate with him. This wasn't a regular dream; it was a glimpse of the future?_

Sesshomaru was forced to break the connection by Emiko slapping his hand away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she snapped quietly. She stood and sat by the fire.

"You were having a fit in your sleep." Sesshomaru pointed out as he sat by her.

"And that gives you permission to look into my dreams? I don't think so." she huddled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin there.

"I'm guessing that Kigai was someone of your past?" Sesshomaru said boldly. He knew he was pushing his boundaries, but she was human for the moment. She looked at him hard, as if daring him to mock her, then nodded.

"He...was my first and only...and I do mean only. My mom had died, and my dad and I weren't speaking. So I ran away. I met him as just an injured wolf." Emiko said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded. 'So that was from the past.' he thought to himself. "I think the one with Huyana was the present, and the last one was..." Emiko cut herself off. Sesshomaru knew she meant to say future.

"We will defeat Naraku. My head does not belong on a wall." Emiko shook her head slowly.

"Sesshomaru, I'm 1/4 miko. Most of my dreams aren't dreams at all, but glimpses of the future. If Huyana...and Naraku and me...I think I would have to kill myself." Sesshomaru looked sidelong at her. She looked at him with defiance. "What? My mate and family would be dead, and I would be pregnant with his child. You think I want to live with that?"

"But what about your other pups?"

"They are happy in the fu-, where they are." Emiko covered her slip up. "Besides, this family is always growing up motherless. Might as well keep the tradition, right?" Emiko put on a sad smile and stood. Dusting off her butt, she went back over to Kilala and tried to sleep. Sesshomaru went back over to the shivering Rin and pondered what he saw.

The next morning, he awoke slightly before dawn. He stood to see both Inuyasha and Emiko turn back into their hanyou selves, and wake also. It wasn't long before the only ones who were asleep were Rin and Shippou. Sesshomaru guessed that they let the kit sleep in the same way he let Rin. Taking the girl in his arms, he mounted Ah-Un and waited while the miko, slayer, and the kit mounted the giant cat. They took off as Emiko and Inuyasha caught up on foot.

They were about 2 miles away when the terrible feeling in Emiko's gut over took her and caused her to transform. Inuyasha barley registered the silver blur before grabbing a chunk of her tail and climbing onto her back. She didn't seem to notice, and why waste energy. Sango threw them a concerned look as Emiko's power run turned into leaps. The castle came into view in no time, and the scent of blood and death overwhelmed both demons and humans alike. Emiko did not stop to survey the damage. Sesshomaru gave Rin to the miko and ordered Jaken to take Ah-Un. He found Inuyasha and Emiko on their way to what looked like the dungeon, or at least the lower part of the castle, and found Huyana and Miroku on the floor. Emiko nudged Huyana with her nose and Inuyasha checked on Miroku. Both were fine, but the impending doom feeling in Emiko's gut subsided only barley.

With the help of Kilala, they weren't to the hospital wing and were able to heal up the wounds. They waited patiently while the kitsune and monk healed to tell them the story. The feeling came in went inside Emiko. She hadn't transformed back; she didn't even bother to gather the strength to. She only waited, to hear what her mate had to say...

**I know it took long. I think maybe 2 or 3 more chapters, and I will finish this story. **


	12. Chapter 12: Spider Bite

**Sorry, I won't be doing another sequel. I was thinking about doing another sequel for Emiko's childhood and her school years, but that would take far to long. And I don't want to drag on with this story. I'm starting to think that this story was a waste of time too. Besides, I'm getting a new email every week asking about my upcoming story 'Tensai of the Ookami-Inu', and I really want to start that story too. I know it's kind of just another high school gang story, but I'll try to spice it up. I have a new bad guy or I should say girl, besides Naraku. **

**Thanks for the compliments!**

Mika walked in her own time. She was still pondering over her mother. She hadn't seen her since she was just a child; now, 18 in human years, her memory was foggy. She walked back to the western palace, or, to a human's eye, the western Tokyo mansion. Only the eyes of a youkai, a strong youkai, can see through the complicated spells and enchantments and see the palace beyond. She made quick of the 'grand driveway' and sprinted to the door. The built up small, naive girl inside her broke through her 'tough-girl' exterior and came back full blast.

Taking out her key (they only used the precaution to keep out humans) and burst inside the door. Using her nose, she found her grandfather in the dining room clad in baggy jeans and a red shirt, and eating what was probably his 5th bowl of ramen. He looked up alarmed with a handful of noodles hanging from his mouth at Mika. She normally wasn't the one to be excited in public. The last time he saw her this way, she was about 7 in human years (but still looked about 13) and gotten her first motorcycle from someone Inuyasha didn't know. Mika's explanation was that she had gone to a concert and talked to some band called Metallica backstage, told them her birthday was coming, and they sent her a bike. Inuyasha hid the thing since until about 2 years ago; he was worried that his darling granddaughter would do something stupid and do underground racing or something.

"I saw her! She spoke to me! She's pregnant with me! She-" Inuyasha's eyes widened a little and he gulped the noodles dangling from his lips.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" he asked her gently.

"OKKA!" Mika yelled, making Inuyasha wince. "I saw her! She's not showing, but she's pregnant with me." Mika stopped for a second before sitting at the end of the table. When she spoke again her voice was soft. "Jii-chan, if Okka gives birth to me in that time, not this one, then she can't die in this one, right? I mean...she was human when she was killed, and if she..." Inuyasha eyes got soft.

"Mika, I don't really know how things will work out to tell you the truth. Your mother was to go the feudal era, make sure Sango and Miroku aren't killed, and then come back. I guess technically, Naraku isn't dead, so he can still kill those two, so her job isn't done. But she's gotten off track and made a lot of changes. For one, she wasn't supposed to fall in love. And I knew she would be pregnant again because your here. Hopefully that fox can keep it in his pants next time..." Inuyasha muttered the latter. Looking at her confused face, he added awkwardly. "Your mother, like you, is only fertile on the full and new moon. They both know that, so I don't know why they keep...Never mind, it's none of your business."

"Yea, and yours too. Knowing when your daughter is fertile is kind of creepy." Mika stood, smirking. Sesshomaru when came in the room, Kumrama's scruff in his massive jaws and Aiko tugging on his fluffy tail.

"Let him go Fluffy, we were only playing around! You got your stupid thing back so get off!" the tiny kit was yelling as Sesshomaru who looked as though he hardly noticed was now tugging her across the floor. Inuyasha and Mika's eyebrows went up at the same time.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" The huge dog in question dropped Kurama on his butt and bristled like a cat. "Quit acting like you're to good for kids, bastard. They were only playing." Sesshomaru huffed and trotted out the hall.

Huyana had come to around four days after he was discovered. The fist thing he saw was Emiko. As soon as she asked if he was okay about 5 times, she rapped him on the head.

"You ever scare me like that again and you'll wish you were dead." she said in a voice that made him believe it.

Miroku came around about a week after Huyana did. With help from Sango, he was gradually healed. Emiko stubbornly refused to sit and rest. The first few weeks of youkai pregnancy are draining. The pups were feeding off Emiko's energies, another reason why she was told so many times to stay calm. When Huyana had found out that she hadn't really eaten or drinking anything for the time he was unconscious, he let out a snarl that made her ears smash to her head.

"What?" he demanded from the woman cowering on the chair next to him.

"Well, I was so dam worried over you I wasn't really hungry-" she tried to say boldly. She was cut off.

"And what if the pups were killed? What if they killed you and fed off your life source so they could survive?" he snarled, making her lose her bold voice. Emiko looked to the ground, making Huyana lose his impatient air. Reaching over to her despite her protest of reopening his wounds, he took her into his lap and sat up. He cradled her so he covered her as much as possible, surrounding her with warmth.

"Huyana, the wound on your chest might not be completely healed." Emiko protested, struggling. His grip only tightened and his chest vibrated. She stop immediately, he did not like her resisting.

"If I have to be bed ridden until every last scar is gone, then so do you." He put a hand to her stomach. Under the black kimono she recently made, her stomach had swelled slightly. He could feel grumbling of an upset stomach and began to move his hand in small circles. "I'm sorry if I scared you." he mumbled into her hair as she slumped against him. Kagome handed him a cup of soup and he put it under Emiko's nose. Her nose twitched before she turned into him more. Huyana smiled slightly before putting it down and repositioning himself the lean against the head post with Emiko lying on him.

When she awoke, she ate about 4 cups of ramen and then had soup after that. After checking over Huyana, she was finally satisfied enough to let him do things on his own, but under a careful eye. He still had a nasty scar on his back that seemed to not heal. They only waited about 3 more days and Miroku was completely healed. They planned on going back to Keade's village. Going to the kitchens, they restocked their supplies and checked the castle, which was now mostly a mess.

Two months pregnant, and after a confession of love from Miroku to Sango, Emiko began to show. Her stomach swelled rapidly in only a few days. As everyday had gone by, she clung closer to Huyana like a puppy. Her appetite grew a considerable amount to where instead of eating ramen and soup; Huyana went to hunt wild boars for her.

She was three months and two weeks pregnant and still experiencing the joys of pregnancy...none, when it was decided safe enough to get Aiko and Kurama from her time. Emiko was extremely excited to see her first-born children again. She would have jumped for joy if it weren't from the power kicks to the kidney she would get every time she moved to fast. Emiko had to admit, she thought Huyana was more interested in the pups then she was. He constantly touched her growing belly as though they would die if he weren't there. Recently, bursts of intense pains in her abdomen would reduce her to tears. Huyana remembered a tonic that she could take to ease the pains. He explained that it was probably the poison that fox kits were born with in their systems. Three times a day she had to swallow the most disgusting thing she ever tasted, but it kept the pain away, and she swore she was becoming stronger.

The day came that they decided they would go the Emiko's time. This time, Emiko wasn't only brining Huyana, but Kagome. She wanted her mother to see what became of her father; it would be good for the both of them. Together, they jumped in and out the well twice and finally came to the time Emiko called home. Seeing as she was in no condition to drive, she let her mother drive. Emiko had two licenses, on when she is human, the other when she's in half-demon form. She let her mother borrow the one when she's human, and despite the deep blue eyes, it could be passed off. The cheekbones were slightly higher, and the face more mature, but that could be overlooked also. Emiko looked more like Inuyasha's mother that Kagome.

As they were pulling out the driveway, it occurred to Emiko that Kagome did NOT know how to drive a regular car, never mind an up to date Porsche that was hyped up with nitrous and other racing parts. If it weren't for Emiko's good breaks, Kagome would have hit the sakura tree on the lawn. Emiko had to baby talk Kagome throughout the drive, telling her to only tap the pedal lightly. The entire time, she prayed that her mother did not mess up her car. If it was anything that Emiko loved, it was her motorcycle and her car.

After 25 agonizing minutes, they finally made it to the mansion. The first thing Emiko thought was that they would have her father drive her back to the shrine. Her mother was not getting back behind the wheel of her car. Rapping on the door, Emiko stood in front of her mother, hopping to take her father by surprise. Though Inuyasha could smell her, he probably would believe his delusional. Inuyasha answered the door. He looked immediately at Emiko's belly, and then gave a 'Your-dead-meat' glare to Huyana. The two of them moved out the way, leaving Kagome to be exposed. Inuyasha's jaw dropped the same time hers did.

That night, they were all sitting in the living room. To Emiko and Huyana, the walls were still marble and the floor hardwood. The doors were still arched and the tubs were still hot springs. To Kagome, it was the biggest house she had ever been in. Kurama and Shippou had seen Kagome at the same time and nearly toppled her over if it weren't for Inuyasha's reflexes. Aiko hugged her father and kissed Emiko's swollen stomach.

"Is it a girl or boy mama?" Aiko asked eagerly. Emiko readjusted herself once more to take the weight off her aching feet and tail and smiled at Aiko.

"Both. I think twins run in your fathers family, because we never had any in mine." Huyana smiled. They were talking more when the door to the living room opened and closed. Standing their, wearing black clothes that clanged to her like second skin, was Mika. She smiled and walked in.

"How are you?" she asked after introductions were made.

"Fine. Although, the two of you have the meanest kicks ever." Mika laughed. "Where is your brother?" Mika glanced at Inuyasha before quickly lying.

"Not here. He's been gone for a while." 'Well it's not completely a lie.'

"Oh. Well, we better get back. Inuyasha will probably be so worried...well that Inuyasha in the past." Kagome explained. She hated tenses.

It was 13 days later that Emiko started to experience the worst pains in her life. Even now, Huyana's tonic was no good. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what it was either, saying he had never experienced anything like it. Tomorrow was her due date, and she was not feeling good. She was tired, hungry, and nervous. Not to mention the frequent bathroom breaks made her even more frustrated.

The next morning, she started to have contractions. They went from an hour, then 30 minuetes, the 20, soon 5, and then her water broke with a scream from her. It was nearly dusk before they started again. She turned human just after she pushed out the second pup, which was declared a girl. They named the girl Mika and the boy Hakudoushi.

Mika looked like Kagome, but she had silver hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were almost orange, and when she opened her eyes after her feed, she stared at the fire. She began to wave her hands at it, and it got bigger and smaller with the motion. But what puzzled Emiko the most, was that Hakudoushi's eyes were red, he had a crescent moon on his head, and his hair was black. Emiko just didn't get it...the night the children were conceived; both Emiko and Huyana had been full-blooded youkai. It would explain why Mika's eyes were gold, but with a tint of red, they were orange. But Hakudoushi...his eyes were straight red, and his hair black. Where did the black come from? Unless it came from Kagome?...

Just about 10 days later, when Emiko and Inuyasha were human, Huyana was complaining about his back. Emiko took a look to see that the scar her had received still had not healed. It grew bigger in front of her very eyes, into the shape of a purple spider. Emiko gasped, horrified. Sango came running with her katana in hand, ready for action. When she saw the spider, she was horrified. Then, with new strength, she yelled, "We have to cut it off before it gets anymore serious! Get back!" Confused, she scooted away from her mate, ad over to her children. Sango raised her sword and brought it down. It bounced off a barrier and sent her flying. Miroku, who had just walked in, caught his wife and began to scream. Ripping off the prayer beads that sealed it, he looked into his palm as the wind void made its entrance back into his life. Naraku had completely separated from Huyana, leaving him panting and sweating on the floor. Sango and Miroku made a move to enter and fight, but Naraku put a barrier around the room. They couldn't get in and neither could Inuyasha, Shippou, Aiko, Kurama, or Kagome. Naraku walked antagonizing slow over to Emiko who tried as hard as she could to put up a fierce face. With a wave of his hand, he sent her flying. Mika began to cry when her mother was tossed, and fire from the pit engulfed her. Emiko screamed, but it looked as thought Mika had put a shield around herself and wasn't burning in front of her mothers eyes. Hakudoushi however, responded to Naraku as if he was someone he saw everyday. He smiled and clapped happily as Naraku picked him up and looked him over.

"I was hoping to get both of you, but it seems you will do fine. I see he responded to the tonic well..." Naraku laughed.

"Tonic...?" Emiko asked. Then she remembered. The tonic Huyana made her. "Huyana, what did you do?"

"Oh, he didn't do it on his own, I was the one who came up with the ingredients for it. My own blood was out into it, and it looks as though he was the only on who responded. That where her firepower's come in...they are powers from one of the demons from my body. So, technically, Hakudoushi was sired not by Huyana, but myself." Emiko's face contorted in disgust. She glanced over to make sure Mika was okay, before looking back at Naraku.

"Your despicable" she spat. It seemed as though Naraku had teleported over to where Emiko was sitting for he moved so fast. Taking her wrist, he yanked her from her crouched position and held her to his body. His hand ran over her ass and up her back, making Huyana growl and try, and fail, to stand.

"Try not to look so disgusted, well be making many more just like him, even if it kills you." he smirked. Emiko's eyes widened and she struggled against him. Still holding the baby, Naraku caught her neck with his fangs in the exact same spot Huyana's mark resided and bit down hard. Emiko screamed as Naraku over rode Huyanas mark and made her his. Huyana was now on his feet, eyes red, and came at Naraku. The spider demon did not flinch, nor did he take his teeth out of Emiko's neck. He merely let the fox slam into the barrier he made while Emiko lost conciseness. The last thing she remembered was Kagome taking Mika, Shippou, Aiko, and Kurama to her time, and Inuyasha's, Sango's, Miroku's, and Kilala's fury.

**Short chapter, I know. I think 2 more chapters will do this story justice. Sorry it took me so long, my computer has been so stupid lately! R&R! **

**Ja Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Will and Army

**Okay, there was a mix up in the last chapter. Where it says that Emiko was human after she pushed out her second pup, I lied, she wasn't. Where it says she was human the night Naraku bit her, then she really was human. Sorry for the mix up! Oh, and this chapter is rather dark and sad...don't flame me about it, okay. My story, my ideas. **

Emiko awoke feeling absolutely sick. She thanked God that she didn't have the gag reflex like a human in her hanyou form. Taking deep breaths, she realized where she was without even opening her eyes. The smell of wood polish was fresh, and the undenialable feeling of silk covered her body. She felt at slight peace for a moment before she realized what happened.

She sat up as fast as she could without moving her head too much. Even after that she had to wait a second before the room stopped spinning. She inhaled once more and smelled the scent of old malice, magic, and Naraku. Growling, she forced herself to look around. In the corner she spotted no other than Kagura. The wind witch was leaning against the wall, calmly watching her while she impatiently tapped her chin with her fan. The tapping stopped and Emiko guessed she was going to attempt to speak. She cut her off before she had the chance.

"Bitch," Emiko snarled, her maternal instincts on overdrive "where are my pups? What did Naraku do to them?" Kagura didn't answer. She merely stood and watched the hanyou with hidden weariness. Emiko snarled and lunged at the witch. Emiko was just about to horizontally slash Kagura, but the door burst open. Distracted, Emiko looked from her intended target to the figure in dark, teal blue walking swiftly towards her. The scent that hit her nose was Naraku, but the sight that met her eyes was a blue blur. She growled defensively but backed away at the same time. The last thing she remembered was Naraku's bite, and it wasn't something she wanted to relive. Another scent caught her nose at the last minuete; the scent of her son. She was distracted again and tried to walk forward to the door to investigate. Before she could even get there, a body slammed into hers and pinned her to the wall. She began to struggle but stopped when she felt hot breath on her neck.

"The toxin in your system should impair all of your senses, but from the looks of it, only your sight and hearing is off, thanks to dog demon blood being able to fight most poisons. Kagura was sent in here to watch you. I have heard you are quite the escape artist." Naraku's breath floated like mist on her neck. She dared not move or growl. She wanted so badly to whimper but her pride would not let her. "You will calm yourself before you see your- our- son. I will give you five minutes. Fail to do so in that time, and there will be punishment." Naraku backed away from Emiko. She fell to the floor and realized that her knees had given out a while ago. She put a fist over her rapidly beating heart and looked heatedly at the blur called Naraku. He was on his way to the rectangular light Emiko guessed was the door, and stopped before he was completely gone. "If you haven't noticed, there are binding charms on your body. You cannot leave this castle, or your room, until I say. These spells cannot be cancelled by your miko or demon powers. Fight them, and you will get hurt. And I would not nothing more than to hear you scream." he said. Emiko did not need to have her vision to know that Naraku had a dirty smirk on his face.

She lied on her side in the very spot she was in. She did not want to move. Her dream was coming true...Naraku would kill everyone, break her, and force her to bear his children, which he would use as his own personal army. "Huyana..." she whispered. She remembered the look of absolute rage that had been on his face when Naraku bit her. Emiko assumed that her expression was one of shock and pain. She began to wonder how they got away when she felt wetness on her face. Was Huyana already dead? More tears rolled down her face.

'NO! I WILL NOT BE BROKEN BY NARAKU! I'LL DIE FIRST!' she thought fiercely.

'But what about your kits? Will you continue to let them be used by the one who stole them? The one who poisoned their blood to make them evil? Will you abandon them? Leave them motherless like you were? And how your father was?' said a rather innocent but evil voice in her head.

'Baba Iyazoi did not abandon Outo, she was sick! And mama got sick too! That's different!' she cried desperately inside her head.

'But they still left, didn't they? And what happened to their children? They grew up alone...forgotten in a way, and cold. Sesshomaru is that way, Inuyasha was that way, and so were you...'

'STOP IT!' Emiko froze. It was as if her body shut down. Her vision had come back but she wasn't willing to use it. It was as if she was daydreaming with no picture or thoughts. When she was able to see again, she felt so calm, but yet, at the same time, so angry. She wanted revenge, and as they always say, revenge is best served cold. She refused to be broken, she refused to cry. It was as if the lonely wanderer who had just lost her mate and pups was back. Cold-hearted, not caring about a living being but herself, and pitying herself in private. Except now, it was more like a mission. She was to get her pup and kill Naraku and any of his associates.

Emiko sat up and sat cross-legged on the bed. It was then she noticed the solid silver bracelets with black inscriptions on her wrists, ankles, biceps, and her neck. 'Keh, I can still kick his ass'. She thought. She noticed that she was no longer wearing her traveling cloths, but a soft gray kimono that had deep blue butterflies on it. It was gentle but depressing at the same time. She had just schooled her face emotionless when the door opened once more. In came Naraku and another woman behind him. She had jet-black hair that reached her ankles, and what looked like a purple tiara. She wore layers of purple kimonos and had a rosary around her neck. Emiko had the check the growl in her throat; this woman was holding her son. Stopping a smart distance away from her, Naraku introduced them both.

"Emiko, this is Kaguya. She is the sorceress that made your bindings...Kaguya, this is Emiko, my mate." Emiko's right eye visibly twitched when Naraku said 'mate'. 'It's alright, you'll get him back when you kill him' she thought soothingly. Kaguya bowed her head in respect, and at Naraku's nod, floated Hakudoushi over to Emiko. Emiko took her son and hugged him close. She noticed something was different about him though, he was heavier than she remembered. "You've been asleep for about a week, making him almost 3 weeks old. Kaguya has fed him an aging tonic." Emiko's eyes snapped up. How dare they try to age her children faster! Naraku ignored the death glare. "In another two weeks, he will look about 4. Demon children grow quickly anyway, so I'm not aging him much. When he is four, he will be sent off to kill your family. That is when we will concentrate on everything else. But for now, I want to have another child in line for more work. I don't expect Hakudoushi to be killed, but I like to have a plan B." Naraku took a step behind Kaguya and put a hand to her abdomen. Kaguyas' face flashed with disgust and annoyance only for a second. "She is carrying another child of mine, who will be aged when he reached 2 weeks. Any questions?"

"Yes, why keep me alive if all you need is her potions and my son?" Emiko said with cool malice. Naraku smiled as if she was a child asking why the sky was blue.

"I plan to make more...until I have an army of demons with powers of the priestess and sorceress. You will bear me more than one child Emiko, whether you are willing or not." With that, Naraku walked from the room, leaving Kaguya and Emiko alone.

"You cannot let him do this." Kaguya hissed angrily, as if it was all Emiko's fault.

"I don't plan on it." Emiko growled. Taking a glance at Kaguyas neck she saw two purple puncture marks. Emiko guessed she had been poisoned when Naraku bit her too.

"You will need my assistance-"

"No." Emiko cut her off. "My friends will come, my mate, my family. We just need to sit tight and not let him break us." Emiko was no coward, and had she been here on her own, she would have escaped by now. But the life of her son was far more important than her own. Kaguya however, was impatient. Reaching in her robe (Emiko tensed slightly) she pulled out a small, gold-rimmed mirror, whispered some words, and put it to Emiko's face.

In it, showed Emiko. Just like her dream she was lying with Naraku, her stomach swollen and his arms around her. Her eyes showed that her soul was shattered into pieces, but showed hope as she traced the pulse on her wrist with her claw.

Emiko looked at Kaguya with a raised eyebrow. The moon sorceress growled impatiently.

"This is the future! He is not only doing this for petty revenge hanyou, but for his own gain! Your children hold a harmonic power of light and dark, youkai and miko, making them resistant to the temptation of both sides. But by poisoning them slowly with evil, like he already has done, he tips the balance and makes them a powerful evil. Your son may look innocent, but on the inside, he is a raging beast. As soon as Naraku commands it, the child will bath his hands in blood and become unstoppable. Kagura, you, and I are the ones who are condemned to the fate on giving birth to these monsters, his army. He must be stopped before Hakudoushi can kill your kin, or else Naraku will win, and then it'll all be over." Kaguya and Emiko stared at each other for a little bit before she swiftly walked to the door. Emiko noticed that there was a slight bulge under her robes.

Emiko was not stupid; she knew the sorceress was right. She could sense the power radiating from her aura. Naraku's evil magic plus the neutral powers of a sorceress would equal massive evil. But how Naraku obtained such a powerful woman that so clearly despises him was beyond her. Emiko did not smell any sign of pregnancy from Kagura either. Maybe the witch wasn't pregnant _yet_. Emiko suppressed a growl that was yearning to pour from her lips. Naraku knew what he was doing this time. She was binded and he knew she was 1/4 miko. There was no way that she would leave without her son either...She looked to her sleeping son in her arms and then up to the ceiling. 'Oh Mama,' she thought, referring to her deceased mother in the future, 'what do I do?'

When Huyana had attacked Naraku, the spider hanyou had merely deflected him like an insect. In a cloud of miasma that Inuyasha had to pull Huyana from jumping into, they disappeared. They had no clue where. There was not one signal lead to where Naraku went this time. And with no jewel shards in his possession, he couldn't be tracked. Not that they could track him even if he did. Inuyasha had made Kagome stay in her time with Shippou, Aiko, Kurama, and Mika. Inuyasha had told her not to come back despite the fact that her arrow would probably be needed to help kill Naraku. Taking Kaede was out of the question, and Kikyou was dead. Inuyasha prayed that Miroku's spiritual powers could be projected as much as Kagome's could. The monk was good with a staff, be he had never seen Miroku put his powers in anything other than some sutras and scrolls, and he wasn't exactly that great with a bow.

A week after Emiko was kidnapped, they left the village. They made it their duty to first repair the damage that had been done (it would have been what Kagome would have wanted anyway). Huyana busied himself with sniffing and searching the area. Everyday he came back empty handed.

It was early morning when the smell of sakura flowers and rose petals drifted thought the air. They waited only a second before Mika came into view. She wore black cargos that hugged her thighs and hips and had a silver chain that went in the belt loops on her right side but hung from her left. She had a black, v-neck, sleeveless shirt that hugged her torso down to her waist, and plain black, elbow length arm-warmers and her trademark sai's in the pockets of her cargos. Her silver hair was in a high ponytail and her orange eyes were almost shining with the black eye shadow that contrasted her eyes. Black Nikes adorned her feet (they are the best running shoes, and they make your feet look small!) and a black ribbon chocker was on her neck.

Huyana exited the hut to see a strangely dressed girl walking towards them. She almost looked, smelled, and even dressed like Emiko. And to add even more confusion, she came from the well. Huyana was already stressed at the kidnapping of his son and mate, and he was taking any chance he could get to get her back. Right now, this strange, 16 year old looking girl was his only clue.

"State your name." he demanded coldly, appearing in front of her. The girl was more startled than he could say. She gasped loudly and made a high kick for his head. He ducked and made a swipe for her abdomen. She back flipped gracefully and landed on the top of the hut next to them in a crouched position just like Emiko would: her feet touching each other with the tips of her right hand fingers in the tiny gap in between her big toes with her left arm extended out for balance. The space she took up had to be about 5 inches. With her back straight and the sun behind her, she looked like a predator. If he were anyone else, and not so stressed, he would have been backing away slowly. She narrowed her eyes in a calculating, angry, but yet emotionless stare that reminded him of the one he had developed with is first mate was killed. Instead of the cool, civil answer he had excepted from someone with that kind of control, she sounded just like Emiko would if she was just a little bit more like Inuyasha.

"Oi! What the fucks your deal old man?" Huyana's right eye twitched. If it was one thing he hated, it was when people called him old.

"State your name _pup_, this area is protected." The girl narrowed her eyes at him in an even more reading expression.

"My full name? Kitsunenomesu...but people call me Kit." Huyana raised an eyebrow, Vixen? He was sure that that was just a nickname that she made for herself.

"Why were you at the well? Did Naraku send you?" Huyana was surprised when the kijo (demoness) looked angry and offended by his question.

"I do not work Naraku. I am a friend of Emikos', sent by Inuyasha to help her. Where is she, and who are you?" Kit stood from her crouch and jumped to the ground with ease. She walked defiantly yet confidently to about 20 feet to Huyana before stopping. Huyana knew the girl was lying. It was a good lie, but not good enough. He was a fox demon; no one could pull a trick over his eyes. Maybe she was truly Emiko's sister or something?

"Huyana, Emiko's mate. Emiko not here, we are going to look for her.

Inuyasha was not happy that Huyana had brought some strange girl to travel with them, but she did smell like Emiko a lot. Huyana had told him his thoughts of her relation to Emiko, and Inuyasha shrugged. He wouldn't mind having two girls by Kagome; hell he wouldn't mind having 100 girls by Kagome.

Mika wasn't the happiest person in the world that she had to lie to her fathers face. But he swung at her! Not to mention he scared her to death! Mika had known that Emiko was in danger a while ago. It just took her a lot of courage to finally come down the well and help. She didn't know what would've happened if both she and her baby self were in the same era, but she took the chance. Come to find out, all of the children were in her grandmother's time, and wouldn't be coming back until Inuyasha said, so she was grateful.

When they left the village, they were going to the West. From what she heard from the demon slayer, they had no clue as to where Emiko or Hakudoushi was. Mika wasn't really expecting to find her brother, she knew his fate. On the other hand, they had been traveling about a week before they got to the Western castle. They kept getting lost and taking wrong turns, delaying their arrival. Mika was just trying to hurry and get to someplace where she could get away from the monk. Mika and Sango always walked behind Inuyasha, who had the lead with Huyana. Kilala rode on Sango's shoulder, and Miroku walked closely behind them. Even though she knew the slayer and the monk were married, she felt so awkward around him. Her body was tense as if she was expecting him to stab her with something at any moment. Sango sensed the tension the night they were resting, the last night they had before they came to the West. The two of them were in the hot springs together, bathing and allowing all the sores to be steamed away. Mika was busy rubbing her head on a rock behind her, trying to get that troublesome spot just about 2 inches above her ear, when Sango spoke.

"Do you not like Miroku?" Mika stopped scratching to look into Sango's eyes. It was almost as if she was hurt, or jealous.

"I feel weird around him...I can't completely trust him. Maybe it's because he's a houshi and I'm a youkai...but I feel like any second he's going to do something...he's so cheesy."

"So what?" Mika sweat dropped. She forgot what time she was in.

"So...fake." Sango seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Oh, you mean that stupid grin?" Mika nodded "He used to be a lecher before I married him. He used to ask every woman he met to bear his child."

"I suppose you broke that habit of his?" Mika asked with a grin. Sango could have sworn for a second Mika was a fox youkai with that glint in her eyes.

"Yes. I don't know if he still has those urges. He used to claim his hand is cursed to caress the woman body, but he won't do it. I think he sticks to human women- no offense- but they tend to not be so strong..." Mika chuckled. The girls dried off and Sango combed Mika's silver locks as the demoness applied her makeup in the water reflection. They both dressed and went back to camp.

It had been a week. Naraku had kept his word; Hakudoushi looked about two. He was even starting to speak as well as any child, but he still held that childish slur. Emiko tried so hard to ignore Naraku as he tried to hold her or kiss her in attempts to seduce her, but she wouldn't submit to it. Three nights ago, she had tried an attempt to escape with her son; a foolish decision. The silver rings on her wrists, neck, biceps, and ankles burned her as she neared the steps down from the castle. She ignored her pain and pushed. The burning had continued and soon became unbearable and shocked her. The black energy had left her breathless and the places where the shackles were had been burned badly. Naraku had came seconds later to find Emiko on the ground panting. He had ordered Kaguya to take Hakudoushi away for the night and dragged Emiko back to her room. There, he beat her, and even touched her. But he told her that he wanted to save her for the right time, so he did not rape her. Emiko sighed at the memory, why does everyone settle on rape in these times?

For a while now, Naraku had been unusually friendly to her. Like she said, trying to seduce her. She would never fall for it; she would never submit to him, ever. Not for what he has done to all those people. She would not yield to his sick ways. She could feel Naraku's taint pocking and prodding at her soul, trying to make her give in and accept. She ignored it for the sake of her son. She had to keep him from Naraku. But during the morning and until afternoon, she was locked in her room with meals brought to her. What Naraku did to the boy then, she'll never know. And it wasn't like the boy would tell her either. She wasn't even sure if he recognized her as a mother. It seemed as though the years taken from him by the potion he had been fed was taking all the bonding time they would need to know each other, away. It was as though all he knew was Naraku, and it was driving her crazy and killing her at the same time, not that she would let Naraku know that anyway.

Emiko was starting to wonder what was taking Huyana and the others so long to get here. Was Naraku really that hard to track when he didn't want to be found? Kaguya was getting impatient at Emiko's antics. Even thought the sorceress wanted Emiko to just kill Naraku, she explained that that wasn't easy with the bindings and that her mate and family were coming. Kaguya also explained that the shackles couldn't be removed without Naraku knowing. If Kaguya were to take them off, Naraku would surely find some way to torture her without harming the cargo inside of her. Emiko felt disgusting. They were nothing but tools to Naraku, toys even, just to get pleasure while insuring he would win the war in the end. She couldn't wait until the day she could see Naraku's head hanging from someone's claws, preferably her own.

It had been another 5 days when Naraku started to get edgy about Emiko spending time with (it felt to Emiko like) the shell of her son. Instead of letting them spend afternoons together in the gardens alone, he would sit in on their sessions. Hakudoushi would usually look to Naraku for some kind of guidance, as if he had never known Emiko before. Emiko would feel her heart break when he would look at her as a stranger. And as soon as he would seem to relax around her, Naraku claimed their time was up and take him away. Emiko tired so hard to stay strong for herself. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that her son was never there. She knew that he was dead before he even got to live. She gave birth to a mini Naraku that was all.

Kaguya had begun to grow large in mere days. Emiko did not ask why or how. She knew that she had 2 weeks after the child was born to come up with some kind of plan. If Kaguya already had one, she didn't let Emiko know. Kagura was still not giving any scent of pregnancy. But, then again, she was a wind demon. She was capable of altering that somehow.

Emiko was on her balcony...she could feel the warmth from the shackles already. She doubted that it would be another few feet and she would be electrocuted. Naraku had positioned himself along a mountain base, just a few miles outside a village. From the amount of foxes she could smell in the area, she figured that they were still in the southwest. She was starting to worry more and more about Hakudoushi. If Naraku was confident enough that he didn't even move from the same land as the Inu-tachi, then he was on the offensive side. Were they looking for her? She wished she could tell them to stay away. She lost so much, just to gain more, and then lose it all again. It was as if the fates themselves were against every decision she made. Like the gods were up there laughing at her...making their own soap opera with her life; there was just a sick twist to it. She sighed and rubbed her arms. Leave it to Naraku to have a castle in one of the hottest lands in Japan, but make the castle so unconsciously cold. A shiver ran down her spine. Something told her to turn around, but she just realized something...she was supposed to turn full demon tonight. The sun hadn't completly died, but still, how was she supposed to fit? It's like putting a sleigh horse inside of an average bedroom full of furniture.

"Shit," she cursed. She knew no one in the castle, not well anyway. She would be wild again...feral. She would kill everyone with an exception of her son. Then again, something kept telling her that her son was dead. She turned to go back into her room but slammed into a hard chest. She didn't need her eyes nor nose to tell who it was. Looking up, she bored into the crimson eyes of the man she hated more than anyone. Her face was hard and her eyes shined with defiance as she ignored his bare chest, and looked heatedly into his face. Making sure her voice was in the right pitch, she spoke calmly. "Naraku, I need to get out tonight. Unless you want everyone in this castle slaughtered." Naraku said nothing. He only looked at her in his cool, evil expression. Emiko thought he was going to say no...but like she would care. She spoke the truth. Everyone would be slaughtered. He managed to get the upper hand last time by using that posin, but that was over 2 years ago. She knew he had to rebuild his body every month with new demons, and that particular demon is only native in China.

He surprised her by taking a step forward. Waiting a moment, he took 2 more. She did not move, he would not break her will. They were now so close to each other, that if he even leaned forward, they would touch. Now being up close, Emiko could see the lust within the crimson depths. She took a step back. Yes, it was a sort of submission, but she knew he was going to try and use her own stubbornness to get to her. Emiko's waist was now touching the railing. Naraku smirked before stepping forward again, pressing their bodies against each other. Emiko raised her hand to strike him, but he caught it. Before she could even twitch her other hand, he had caught it and pinned it to the railing. He dipped his head down to her neck and nuzzled it.

"Naraku," she commanded, her voice strong "I need to leave the castle tonight. I turn wild tonight, and locking me in a room will only enrage me more." When he did not change his actions, Emiko growled. She was rewarded by a sharp nip on the neck that made her breath catch.

"I know what happens to you on the full moon. You are not going anywhere. Those bracelets will prevent you from even changing. You cannot fool me Emiko. I suppose Hakudoushi told you? That's why you need to go out?" Emiko's eyes widened slightly. Naraku's face surfaced from her neck and looked to her face.

"Hakudoushi told me nothing." she stated truthfully. Naraku suddenly kissed her. She tried to move her hands and twist her head to get him off but she was pressed against the railing. He was dominating her. He nipped her bottom lip, making her gasp, and took over her mouth. If he went any deeper, he would be able to taste what she ate for lunch. Just as soon as it started, it ended, and Naraku walked away.

"We are leaving tonight. I will escort you personally. It's time for you to see who your son really is." he said without turning around. He closed the door.

Mika sighed. So, this was what her uncle looked like when he was human. Ofcorse Mika was forbidden to tell him, but it didn't save to shock.

_Flashback_

_They had arrived at the Western castle. Apparently, Sesshomaru had been forewarned that they would be coming. Upon seeing Mika, the demon lord had narrowed his eyes in question. Maybe it was the fact that, in return, Mika's mouth dropped. If she didn't sound like a sicko, she would have exclaimed that her uncle was HOT! Sesshomaru did not let his guard down (does he ever?) while around Mika. He always glanced over his shoulder, as if she was a pup bound to take off. Mika was thinking along the same lines. These people obviously didn't know she was Emiko's daughter except for Sango, who was good at keeping secrets. Mika stuck close to the slayer, remembering Kaede's words of caution about the demon lord in this form. _

_Twice they encountered a lower level demon. The first one tried to sneak up from behind them and kill Miroku, who was to busy trying to watch Sango's hips then pay any heed. Sesshomaru stopped and turned over his shoulder. "Monk." he called out. The man in question looked up at him before turning gracefully with his staff and slicing the demon ghost at the waist. The second time, they were walking through a pass close to mount Fuji. The place was known for it's lower level demons trying to steal the souls of innocent people, so they can move closer to the riches within the mountain. Mika sensed one that had been stalking them for the last mile. Without Kagome, they didn't stop to take as frequent breaks as they normally would have. They stopped once to eat and rest during the day. _

_Growling, Mika took out one of her chrome sai's and it immediately sparked with flames. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder just as it passed over Huyana's head and into the demon currently hiding his aura in a low tree branch. The group stopped as Mika stalked over to her weapon imbedded in the tree and ripped it out. _

_"Fucking bloodsucker..." she grumbled as she tucked her weapon away and walked on, fully expecting everyone to follow. Mika inwardly smirked at the expression on Sesshomaru face. It really didn't change, but when you grow up reading the expressions on an emotionless dog, you tend to pick up on the tiniest signs._

_End Flashback_

They were now nearing the castle of the Southwest. Huyana walked in first. Servants were still putting last touches on rebuilding and redecorating things that were ruined in the fight that took place. They all bowed to Huyana and Sesshomaru in turn, and then the company they had. Huyana put them in rooms for while so they could rest while he and Sesshomaru spoke to his mother. Ofcorse, Mika didn't stay in her room. She quickly followed her father and great-uncle to the thrown room and waited outside. Carefully, she concealed her scent and aura, praying that it would be enough.

"Mother, how are you?" she heard her father ask. Mika could smell the woman's despair.

"I'm doing alright, thank you. Lord Sesshomaru, how are you?" came the smooth voice of the kitsune grandmother Mika loved so much. It was the voice of a confident woman who could handle herself well.

"I am well my lady. I am deeply sorry for what has happened." Mika supposed Sesshomaru could feel slightly sorry sometimes.

"Thank you. I have men looking for Rakanu now."

"Naraku, mother. His name is Naraku. We are looking for him to kill him. He took Emiko, and Hakudoushi." There was a gasp and a pause.

"Not your son Hakudoushi? Emiko? Oh my...Huyana, is there anything I can do?"  
"No mother, just stay safe. Emiko would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you and I wouldn't forgive myself either." There was strange sound, almost like a sympathetic purr.

"Stop beating yourself up Huyana, please. You know how strong Naraku is. He will not give up easily."

"Mother, Naraku will not get away this time. He's caused too much in our lands. I will find him and bring you his head for father, and everyone else, I promise." If it weren't her kin in there, Mika would have called Huyana a mama's boy. Hearing footsteps, she took off around the corner and jumped up to the ceiling. She sat on the beams quietly, shifting slightly so her shadow wouldn't cast on the floor.

The night wind suddenly blew hard. With a quick sniff, she growled. Naraku was coming.


	14. Chapter 14: Resolution

**I know that Hakudoushi doesn't have a crescent moon, and his eyes are red-ish, but I just tweaked it a little. But yes, he is the last of Naraku's creations from the manga, just so you know. Here, he is Emiko and Huyana's second son. **

Emiko had stood there, dumbstruck for a second. She was going to...? Hakudoushi was to kill everyone! She yelled in her head. Like a bullet she shot to her closet where her regular clothes were. She had hid them in the corner, denying Naraku the satisfaction of seeing her body. She hastily stripped the kimono and put on her leather vest and pants and combat boots. She was just gathering her hair to attempt to tie it up when the door slammed open, making her jump sky high. Naraku entered wearing his white baboon pelt and a sick smile. Emiko didn't need to see his face to feel his glare on her. He was up to something she didn't know about, something that had to do with her; the chill running up and down her spine told her so. Naraku's hand extended out and he opened his fist. In it, was a flower petal of Mount Fuji. Emiko knew the feeling; it was almost like purifying energy. But there was different, it was dark. The color of the petal was only slightly tinted, but it was dark in a sense that the magic pouring from it screamed that Naraku had tampered with it. Emiko dropped her hair, making it fall on her back and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she could say anything, she felt a rush, like someone fired pure energy at each other, but inside her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she hunched over with her hands going to her abdomen. She struggled to breath but only managed to feel like her lungs were being ripped. A fresh wave of pain washed over her like a tsunami. Her entire body felt as though a truck with pins for wheels rolled over, backed up, and rolled over her again. Now on the floor, Emiko making a good impression of a fish. From the lack of light in the room, the moon had risen, but was hidden by the clouds. She took full advantage of her ability to breath. She gasped and panted while Naraku still watched her with his hand out.

"What the fuck is that? A sympathy gift?" she snapped. Not that she expected him to run to her side or something, but he was just STANDING there. He merely grunted in response as the night breeze moved the clouds and revealed the moonlight once more. In the form of a giant pulse, the pain came back. The shackles that bound her powers, and b the castle glowed. Her body glowed as the shackles on broke like cheap plastic. She felt things on her body shift. Naraku had the petal in his fist, and with a flick of his hand, it shot towards her and embedded itself in the mark he made on her neck, making the mark and the shackle on her neck burn. The last thing Emiko saw was a splash of red covering her vision, then everything went black...

It took Mika a second to actually move. The impact of what she just herself into hit her like a ton of bricks. The kitsune in her thought of this as a time to have fun, and to play; the dog in her grew excited at a challenge. But her neutral self, the fire-wielding being that wasn't dog, but wasn't fox, grew nervous making her one big ball of anxious nerves, and making her lose her concentration. Her great uncle stopped his slow walk just a second after her father. At the same time, they looked slowly over their shoulders to see her crouching on the beam on the roof, shaking like an excited Chihuahua. She smiled nervously, but found that if she didn't move like now, then she'd end up exploding.

She jumped gracefully from the roof and landed in her crouched position. When she stood she meet two sets of calculating golden eyes.

"What?" she asked "Can't a girl enjoy the view?" Seeing that they didn't look very forgiving, she growled out "Naraku is coming. I will go prepare the others while you guys do...lordly business." she growled. When she turned the corner to the guest rooms, she could clearly hear the growls of her father and great uncle.

When she went to knock on Sango's door, a scent smacked her so hard she nearly fell over. 'Oh Kami! We've been here not even 30 minutes! I new that pervert was walking to close to us!' She pounded door twice with the one hand that wasn't covering her mouth, and shouted out "Oi! Keep it in your pants monk and get off of Sango! Naraku came to us for a change!" She heard a gasp, a thump, and a quick feminine "sorry", before a scramble was heard. Mika chuckled and went to do the same with her grandfather. When she went to his room, there was nothing but tenseness his aura. With Mika already being so jumpy, she chose to just yell. "Inuyasha! Quit making a track in the floor and get your ass out here! Naraku's here!". Inuyasha seemed to appear in front of her. Crossing her arms, she scoffed. "Took you long enough."

"Keh, where's Miroku and Sango-"

"Here!" Sango came bursting out the room she shared with Miroku. The monk himself looked rather disappointed, but determined the same time.

"Sorry to ruin your moment Miroku, but we got battle. Let's go!"

Using her nose she found where Naraku was. He didn't come onto the castle ground, but stayed just outside it. Sesshomaru was already there looking unfazed, as was army of youkai, mostly foxes, behind him, apparently under his command.

"Where's my fa-" Mika cut herself off before she could finish "I mean my lord?" If maru heard her slip up, he didn't show any sign of it.

"He went to make sure his mother was taken to safety." Sesshomaru replied.

"Is that Emiko?" Inuyasha's voice came from beside her. There, floating in a black, transparent bubble, apparently dormant, was a demoness. She was wearing Emiko's clothes, the sleeveless vest that cut low in the front and laced in the back that he hated so much, and the leather pants and boots. There was a change though. Her tail was gone, and there was a purple crescent moon on her forehead. She had ears like Sesshomaru and her silver hair was down to her knees. She was floating innocently next the dam demon himself. On her feather was Kagura, but with her she had a women that Inuyasha thought he killed a long time ago, Kaguya. His usual hordes of demons, laced with poisonous insects floated behind him and someone who was also new stood under him. (Naraku is floating, just so you know). The boy looked about 6 maybe, but his face was uncanny to Sesshomaru. His hair only went about 6 inches past his shoulders, and his golden eyes were cold and murderous. He was wearing a white kimono with white, purple, and yellow circles, and had a crescent moon on his head. This caught Sesshomaru's interest greatly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you are interested in my son, Hakudoushi. Why don't you become more acquainted with him? He is your great-nephew after all, and he's dying to meet you." Hakudoushi took advantage of Naraku's introduction to take a step and vanish. Sesshomaru turned just in time to jump away from Hakudoushi's posinous claws.

Inuyasha growled and turned from his brother to Naraku. "Naraku, you bastard, stop hiding and fight!" He yelled. Raising tetsuiga, he poised it to use the wind scar.

"Inuyasha, be careful of Emiko!" Sango warned from Kilala's back. Kilala growled as the hoard of demons came straight towards them, and took off into the fight with Sango and Miroku aboard. Mika stood next to Inuyasha still; her eyes on the hanyou in front of her and her brother too. She was debating weather to push Sesshomaru away from Hakudoushi and fight him herself to ensure his safety, or help her grandfather fight Naraku, and help save her mother. Mika felt a disturbance in the air. Looking around her then to the ground, she saw that a black mirror had appeared under them.

"Move!" she shouted as she lunged herself at Inuyasha to get him off the trap.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha protested.

"Your welcome," she growled not to kindly. Without taking her eyes off of the sorceress and wind witch riding the winds upon a feather, she negotiated with Inuyasha. "You take Naraku. I'll help you out as soon as I'm done with these two." She took off before Inuyasha even nodded. Running to the right, she never broke eye contact with Kagura. Just as she planned, Kagura followed her. She wanted to lessen Inuyasha's problem with Naraku as much as she could. From the reading she got from the auras of these two women, they don't seem like much of a foe. Looks can be deceiving however, because at the same time, the sorceress wreaked of disaster.

Mika took out her sais from her pockets and they ignited immediately. Like she did when she first saw her mother in danger, she put the tips together to the shape of a boomerang and they gleamed. She switched the sais turned boomerang to her right hand and came to a stop from her run. Using the momentum from her sliding stop and her own demon strength, she threw the weapon with deadly speed so fast that it could barley be seen. Kaguya outstretched her hand, making her mirror float just in front of her fingers, and her weapon bounced off a barrier and came back at her. Mika caught it with out difficulty and tried to think. Kagura fights with the elements and Kaguya fights with magic of the mirror, which is unpredictable due to the fact that they excel in illusions. Kagura then moved swiftly to the left and unleashed her wind blades. Mika growled as she barely moved out of the way. Taking her own sais, she made horizontal slashes in the air. Her Bi-ate (fire strike) attack looked just like Kaguras wind blades, but they were on fire. Kagura tried to create a wind to blow them away and almost caught on fire easier. Mika smirked...elements need each other to work in a sense...fire needs air and wind to grow.

Mika needed to find a way to get them down. She knew if she jumped, or got to far off the ground where she couldn't reach it fast enough or control a free fall, Kagura would eat her up. But Kaguya obviously had some kind of power within her. As if she read her thoughts, Kaguya began to chant in a language Mika wasn't sure she ever heard of. For some reason, she felt enticed to watch her...she couldn't move, or breathe really. All she could do was watch Kaguya's mirror. Kagura lowered her feather enough so Mika could clearly see in the mirror. Kaguya's voice drifted into her ears. "Mika...look into the mirror. You don't know who you are, do you? You are fox, yet dog...you desire the fox within you, the vixen. But the power of the dog entices you. Is this what you want?"

Inuyasha

Inuyasha cursed and jumped yet again to avoid another tentacle. He took a moment to glance at Sango and Miroku, who were fighting tirelessly. Sesshomaru and Hakudoushi were two white blurs to even his demon eyes, and Mika...she was just watching Kaguya. Inuyasha noticed where the girl's stare was directed at; she was looking into the mirror.

"Mi-" he tried to call out. But someone cut him off.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Huyana came at him at a blur. He was to late to notice that Naraku had took advantage of his protective instincts to make sure everyone was okay to plunge a tentacle straight through the hanyous mid-section. His breath hitched in his throat as Huyana cut the tentacle off, only to watch it reattach. "Are you alright?" Huyana asked him. Inuyasha waved him off and stood, his hand clutching his abdomen.

"Is that, Emiko?" he asked, horrified, looking at the floating form of his mate.

"It's the full moon, she changed, but Naraku must have done something to make her humanoid instead." Inuyasha coughed as he used tetsuiga as a crutch. Huyana growled as red outlined his molten eyes.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he cried as he came at Naraku. Naraku chuckled as Huyana hit yet another barrier.

"Emiko koi, awaken." Naraku said soothly. The first thing that happened is her head turned to the sky. The bubble around her disappeared and she landed gracefully on the ground in a crouch. "Kill them all, but start with the fox." Emiko said nothing. Her head snapped up and her eyes opened. Huyana gasped at the redness of his mate's eyes. Nothing of Emiko was there...not recondition, not love, just the thrill of the kill. She was completly feral...

Slowly, she gave a twisted smile that showed her fangs, which were longer than usual, and flexed her claws. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of him, and made a swipe for his head. Taking out his staff, he tapped the top of her head while jumping up at the same time. She blinked twice, but yet looked unfazed. She gave the smirk again, making his youkai inside go wild again to tame her. The gleam in her eye told him that she would definitely be a challenge.

Out of nowhere, Emiko ducked and rolled to the side. Sesshomaru had tried to sneak up behind her and grab her neck. She turned and swiped his chest, breaking his armor but not his skin. Sesshomaru pulled out tokijin and Emiko flexed her claws. Huyana poised himself and staff into a fighting position. He and Sesshomaru understood each other. With two against one, maybe they could take her down. Unexpectedly, Hakudoushi was a white blur as he came at Sesshomaru with claws out. Emiko took the chance to jump at Huyana and missed. He sidestepped and hit her on the black of the neck, clouding her vision. Emiko was fighting wild. She was fighting just to do it. Huyana doubted that Naraku had control over her after all. Making sure Hakudoushi was preoccupied by Sesshomaru, Huyana took after Emiko, who had jumped away and into the tree line. He used all his strength to keep up with the girl who was jumping from branch to branch. As soon as me made to jump into the branch to capture her, she stopped short and jumped down, successfully evading him. Huyana thought of something, there was a huge rock coming up that was covered in vines, and it would be a dead end. He was starting to worry about what would happen then. He could feel his inner demon just below the barrier he normally kept it at bay with. He knew his eyes were reddish by now. He was turning feral from the chaos, and the fact that he was chasing a women who was his mate is not helping...

Emiko

She was so lost. All she could see was red, everywhere like a blood shower, and her body had a mind of its own. Its actions made her emotions go crazy, although they wouldn't show on her face. She was angry that Naraku had done this...waited until she was full demon to try and turn her on her family. She could see everything that was going on, but she couldn't stop her actions. All she could do was avert the hits and lunges at the last minute. Now, she was trying to run away from it all...just to go hid somewhere until the moon ended. Once she wasn't near Naraku, she could control her body but not her urges. She was at least grateful for that. She had half the mind to turn right around and slice Naraku to pieces, but she needed to stay away from him. She noticed that Huyana had picked up chase on her at the last second. She had stopped short and jumped to the ground, using full power to push even harder. She could feel Huyana right behind her and his aura flaring. She had to stop...she was getting tired, and he couldn't last much longer without losing control. Up ahead looked like a good place, seeing as it was a huge cliff that she was at the bottom of. Vines twined up the rocks and through them, making them dangerous to scale.

Slowing down a bit, she gasped as a huge weight cashed into the small of her back. She yelped as she took the weight of Huyana, and she tried to keep control. Her instincts were refusing to just let her be tackled and let the person live; they refused to let her be tamed. Growling, she grabbed his biceps and attempted to control how they landed. They came to a skidding halt; dust and dirt kicked up around them and she took the advantage to try and take off again. She only got about 3 steps before she was on her stomach, and then flipped over to meet a pair of eyes that more red than gold. Huyana's hands were on her shoulders and his thighs squeezing her hips as he straddled her waist.

Forcing her ears forward in determination, she made to bare her teeth and barley moved her lips before Huyana's fangs were buried in her neck. She gasped and her body went still. She whimpered in defeat; Huyana let go and licked the blood slowly from her neck. Emiko held completely still; the red from Huyana's eyes had not completly left, and she did not want to tempt him into anything.

Licks turned to kisses and whimpers turned to moans. Emiko knew she should stop him...the more he did, and the more she enjoyed it, the hotter the mark Naraku got. It was until Huyana had kissed all of her neck and he had reached Narakus mark that he stopped and growled. Emiko opened her eyes and looked down at the frustrated fox. She reached down and began to stroke his ears.

"We'll be together again koi, if not in life then in death..." Emiko said softly.

"I'd rather it be life." Huyana confessed, his eyes completly gold again. Emiko smiled sadly. Huyana kissed her quickly on the lips before getting off of her. "Come on, we're going to kill Naraku-"

"No!" Emiko yelled, getting up and snatching her hand from him. Huyana looked hurt.

"No? Emiko-"

"No Huyana, it's not like that. I want more than anything to be with you, you know that. We have children to prove it! But if I go back near Naraku, I'll be under his spell again, and I won't be able to control myself! He'll make me kill you!" Huyana had said something to her softly, but she didn't hear it. All she could hear was wind, and a soft voice.

"What?" she asked it. Huyana looked questionably at her. She was looking at him, but it was more like through him.

_'Kill him.'_ it said again. She immediately knew who it was.

"NO! Go away Naraku, I don't belong to you! I won't kill him and you can't make me!" she screamed desperately. It suddenly felt as though a force had slammed into her head. She fell forward onto her knees and screamed in pain. Huyana rushed to her side to comfort her and ask what's wrong, but she couldn't hear him over her own screams and the howling wind, but the wind wasn't blowing. Narakus hideous laugh echoed in her head. Emiko began to cry...he would never go away, never leave her alone. Hope seemed lost even though she barley had begun to fight. She screamed again; she could feel her instincts completly take over again; the red in her eyes; the extension of her claws and fangs. She tried to warn Huyana away, who was currently in front of her shaking her shoulders, but she couldn't. She felt the tears stop and a smirk play on her face. The man she loved so much backed away from her in fear and caution. Then, in pure rage, he turned to face the man in the baboon pelt. She felt disgusted that her youkai recognized the youkai as a mate.

Huyana lunged at his 'mate'. She was confused however; her youkai recognized Naraku as her mate, but her soul said that Huyana was the rightful one. Unfortunately, her soul wasn't the one in charge. Huyana had barley made it out of the way in time to avoid Emiko's claws. Instead, she had hit Naraku. Evidently, her youkai and soul decided to reject them both and kill them until one could tame her. Huyana ducked her swipe and jumped to the left to avoid her deadly attacks. He then took out his bow to help him along. Every few strikes, he would hit her on a pressure point just enough to stun her for a second. When she had made a kick for his head, he grabbed it and secured it on his shoulder before taking his staff and swiping her remaining foot from under her. She landed on her stomach with a grunt and had only pushed her upper body off the ground when Huyana grabbed her mid-section with both arms and dug his teeth into the nape of her neck. She howled ad struggled but found it fruitless. She suddenly found herself soaring through the air. Without removing his teeth from her neck, Huyana had successfully managed to dodge one of Naraku's tentacles. Emiko gave out a whimper and let her head go limp. Huyana released her neck but not her body.

A silver blur had pierced through the place where Naraku's heart should be and landed point first in the cliff. Huyana had seen this weapon before; it was Kit's sai. The girl herself came shooting towards them with awing speed.

"It's over Naraku, you can't have her!" Mika growled. Emiko gave a weak smile at her daughter's courage. She wondered weather Huyana knew if they were looking at their daughter.

Naraku chuckled as he sent a shower of tentacles at them. Mika ducked and dodged, twisted and twirled, and came out with only a few scratches here and there.

"WIND SCAR!" a roar came through the trees. Mika, Huyana, and Emiko jumped out of the way as the waves of yellow energy came crashing through the trees. The baboon pelt was torn to shreds from the blast. Mika wasted no time in igniting her sai's and lighting the scene on fire. In Huyana's arms, Emiko began to chant a very old spell of purification. She didn't like to do it much because afterwards it left her human. She didn't get hurt very much during the spell, but it did tingle. Once the energy got too much for him, Huyana backed off and went to the edge of the forest. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Mika, and Kilala backed off as fresh energy from the hanyou-miko fell over the entire clearing and blinded them all from the light. When they were able to see, it looked as though nothing had happened. The grass was freshly green, the trees were healthy and unscathed, and the scuffmarks in the ground were gone. Emiko had purified the entire area and turned it holy.

Ignoring the feeling that such a newly, holy place gave him, he ran over to the cliff's foot to see a human Emiko lying on the ground. He lifted her up and leaned her against his chest. To his relief, the mark Naraku had left faded into nothing. He sniffed it to make sure it was all gone.

"Jerk, you don't even ask if I'm okay, you just go for the mark?" came his mate's weary voice. He smiled.

"Ofcorse I know your okay. Your Emiko Higurashi, your always okay."

"Then why are you bear hugging me? I can't breathe." Emiko chocked. Huyana blushed and released her. They looked at each other for a second before engulfing in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh. It's alright. It's no one's fault."

After minutes of crying, Emiko turned to her family. Miroku and Sango were all right, but apparently Miroku had a bad gash on his chest that Sango kept fussing over. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree and Mika was fussing over a wound to Inuyasha' stomach. Emiko's eyebrows furrowed however. Where was Sesshomaru?

"Hey, Outo? Did Sesshomaru leave?" Inuyasha looked over at her from his argument and shrugged. He was in battle with Hakudoushi from what I remember." Emiko's eyes darkened as she got up and ran as fast as her human legs could carry her to the scene.

Sesshomaru lay on the ground. He was only wearing his pants (I forget what their called) and his boots. What worried her was, he was lying in a pool of blood. Her son was standing over him with a large sword in hand, poised to stab. Huyana came running behind her, Mika in tow. Mika, for some reason, was crying. Ignoring the tears, Emiko turned to swipe the girl's sai and threw it, tears blinding her vision. It hit its target…in the chest of her son. Emiko walked slowly over to the boy. He had just about no marks but a few scratches. Gently, she closed his eyes as she kneeled by him. She began to cry…he barley had the chance to live. Turning o her uncle, she took the sword at his waist, the Tensaiga. Sesshomaru opened his eye.

"He held back on me." The lord stated in an emotionless voice.

"You wanted to die?" Emiko questioned. It didn't really matter to her. Now he knew what it felt like to be rendered helpless.

"No. I just thought that you would want to know that your son was not a killer at heart." Sesshomaru said gently. His voice was still deep and powerful despite his condition. The corner of Emiko's mouth twitched as a tear broke a path down her cheek.

Reaching over his waist, she took hold of the hilt of tensaiga. "What are you doing?" he asked her. Is he really that arrogant to think he would survive these wounds? Or did he think she would steal the sword and watch him die. In answer to his question, she raised an eyebrow. "I would figure that you would want me this way…dead." The eyebrow got even higher.

"Since when do you care of what I wanted? Look, if you think I'm going to sit here and watch you die, forget it. I can't forget what you id to me, but I can remember what you did for me. I wouldn't have expected that you of all people would come to my rescue. The least I can do is help you out. You won't survive these wounds. They are worse than what you had when you fought over tetsuiga. You can't possibly be that arrogant. My miko blood won't allow me to leave you helpless, especially since your family. So shut up and hold still." Emiko had two more tears running down her face. She had no idea what she was crying for. Maybe it was the loss of her son; Maybe it's the new respect she has for her uncle; maybe because Naraku was finally dead. Who knows, so she didn't think about it.

Beckoning Huyana over to the scene, she held the sword in both hands. As a human, Emiko is rather strong for a woman. Even then, the sword seemed rather heavy. Huyana stood behind her and helped her hold the sword up. He obviously knew that the sword required demonic energy because Emiko could feel it coursing through. As she predicted, the only reason why tensaiga didn't reject them was because she had the family blood running through her veins. Together, they squinted their eyes and saw the small green goblins from hell. What surprised and amused Emiko however, was that the tiny creature seemed to be pushed back by a large, wounded, white dog, just as transparent as they were, that was standing over Sesshomaru, who had his eyes closed. It seemed that even though he knew he was going to die, he still fought until the end. 'Or he's jut to stubborn to let himself be taken by goblins.' Emiko thought amused. Together, they swiped the sword through the creatures and the dog. Instantly, the dog was healed and the creatures disappeared. Emiko smiled, and dropped the sword as she turned and kissed Huyana. He stumbled a bit, seemingly caught off-guard, but embraced her anyway.

Inuyasha came out of the trees, helping Sango support a wounded Miroku, and nearly dropped him when he started to laugh hysterically. Emiko, puzzled at what was so funny, turned around. Instead of a now healed Sesshomaru, there was a large, white, fluffy dog that was completly healed. The dog was currently sitting and glaring daggers into Emiko's head. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, your alive now aren't you?" she giggled.

"Inuyasha, this means you're the new Lord of the West." Huyana pointed out as he bowed. Sango and Miroku jumped and bowed their heads. Emiko smiled, she was princess, why the hell would she bow?

"Keh, who the hell said I would want to be Lord of the West anyway?"

"Oh cut it out Inuyasha. Sit." Everyone turned skyward. Coming towards them over the trees was Hachi, with Mika, Aiko, Kurama, Shippou, and Kagome onboard. She was close enough the hear Inuyasha's comment and correct him for it.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back until I got you?" Inuyasha argued, picking himself up from the dirt.

"Well," Kagome shot back, "I've been gone nearly two weeks! What the hell took you, I was worried sick!"

"We were fighting Naraku, it took some time ya know!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Kagome smiled as she pulled the stunned hanyou in for a passionate kiss. Emiko blushed and turned away towards her uncle. As she neared him, he began to growl.

"Dude, I'm from the future. Your not going to change so you might want to get used to it." Emiko smirked.

Mika walked towards the body of her brother. He laid there, lifelessly, with a hole in his chest where his heart should be. Tears built in her eyes…yes, she knew that her brother was doomed to this fate, but that didn't mean she wanted it to be true. She would have at least given him a chance and tried to work it out. Apart of her hated him for betraying her, and succumbing to Naraku's poison, but the other part found that she couldn't hate him because he was brave, and took as much of the poison he could so she wouldn't.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Huyana. Gently, he raised her to a stand and looked her in the eye.

"Who are you? Be honest." He said softly. Mika smiled, and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm your future." She said softly. With that, she vanished; jumping back to the well, never to return. Emiko walked over, her hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"She kissed me!" he said as if Emiko had accused him.

"Relax koi, I know her. She didn't mean anything romantic by it. If she did, then she has a lot of issues." Emiko said smiling.

10 years later

Aiko, Kurama, Shippou, and Mika were fully grown (in youkai standards). Kagome was a beautiful woman now, still mated to Inuyasha, who was still as grumpy as ever. Sango and Miroku have 4 children: Tsuyou, Naneru, Chisai, and Goshinko. Naneru and Chisai being girls, and the other two boys. Surprisingly, Sango was 6 months pregnant with their fifth child. Kagome was jumping for joy, while Inuyasha constantly told the monk to try and keep it in his pants. For some reason, the children of the slayer and the monk LOVE to play with uncle Inuyasha and Fluffy (aka Sesshomaru).

Right now, as they all rightfully can, they happy families live in the castle of the West. Sesshomaru has his own room of course, and Rin was now about 18. Just two days ago, Tsume, a young prince, had asked for Rin's hand in marriage. Sesshomaru nearly fainted, but instead settled on trying to rip off Tsume's head. For the Lord's reputation, he had been proclaimed dead. Everyone thinks that Sesshomaru the dog has been named after the fallen Lord.

One night, as they were sleeping, Emiko felt a pulse. A tear ran down her face, she knew this day was coming. She woke he children and kissed everyone goodnight. Her father awoke with a questioning eye. Emiko only smiled sadly and gave him a piece of paper as she and her family slipped through the well for the last time.

Inuyasha opened the paper. On it, it read:

I've had great times, and I'm so happy to finally know you all. Especially mama. Don't cry for my absence, for you'll see me again in a few months. Save your energy, I'm a handful!

Love, with all my heart,

Emiko.

Nine months later, Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had white hair and dog-ears. Her eyes were deep blue, and she had claws and tiny fangs. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled on their creation, Kagome giggling when she smiled back. They had no idea hat they were in for…

**END. That's the end…slightly cheesy, I know. I'm not to good with battle scenes, somehow I only think of good ones when I listen to music. R&R! Thanks to all my reviewers! I especially want to thank my beta-reader, J.E.White. Couldn't have done it without her! Thanks a bunch! (Read her story, it's wicked good!)**

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu is going start now! The first chapter should be posted in like 2 weeks. The prologue should be up by the end of the week, just so no one gets confused. **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
